Cerrar el circulo
by VALE BLACK
Summary: UA Un romance destruido antes de tiempo sin poder tener un final feliz. Mentiras y secretos que españaron la felicidad ¿Podran sus descendientes cerrar el circulo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ningún descubrimiento**_

_**se haría ya,**_

_**si nos contentáramos**_

_**con lo que sabemos**_

**Prologo**:

_Amada __mía:_

_He tomado el riesgo de escribirte esta carta rogando que al llegar a tus manos en vez de dejarla a un lado me des la oportunidad de explicarme en ella, es la única forma que tengo de hablarte ahora que te niegas a verme._

_No sabes cuanto l__amento lo ocurrido hace una semana, se que la noche de nuestro compromiso debía ser un hecho importante, un momento maravilloso para los dos, sin embargo no fui capas de comportarme a la altura de las circunstancias, lastime tus sentimientos y eso es imperdonable._

_Ya han pasado varios días y aun así no pierdo la esperanza de volverte a ver y estar juntos aunque sea un solo instante, no me importa por que serán suficientes para alimentar mis esperanzas y saber que aun tengo la oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón, y que esta tristeza que siento no será mas que el deseo ferviente de estar junto a ti…_

_Nunca me había sentido así, y creeme cundo te juro que jamás podré hacerte daño, se que dentro de toda esta frialdad que estas acostumbrada a ver y a la cual tanto desprecias hay un amor que cada día que pasa se hace mas fuerte, te amo eso es muy cierto, pero estoy lejos de poder lastimarte y hacerle daño a lo que mas amo en la vida_

_Hablas en tu silencio, que casi puedo descifrar lo que dices; estas tan asustada que tienes miedo de que te engañe, que juegue contigo, no quieres entregarte por que temes sufrir, y te comprendo, entonces no puedo consolarte y sufro por tu silencio._

_Pero en mi caso es diferente y solo al mirarte te respondo: Te amo con todo mi corazón y es todo lo que tengo por decirte .Eres mi única esperanza, mi ilusión más grande es tenerte a ti como mi amada. Pero como vez aquí estoy yo, no se lo que piensas, solo estoy sentado esperando tu respuesta, no tengo miedo porque he dejado intacta, prendada mi ilusión en tus manos porque mis tiempos están en tus brazos._

_Amada mía, solamente quiero jurar el amor que te tengo ante Dios como lo habíamos previsto y que el intercambio de nuestros votos de amor queden sellados en nuestros corazones._

_Shinomori._

Misao termino de leer la carta y miro extrañada a Kaoru que parecía al borde del llanto; a pesar de que había comenzado la lectura en voz alta cada ves la joven había ido bajando mas la voz hasta casi convertirla aun un susurro por lo cual los tres tenían las cabezas tan pegadas que mas parecía que estuvieran llevando a cabo un acuerdo secreto que la simple lectura de una nota.

-Esto es… esto es muy triste- dijo Kaoru antes de que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos azules, Sanosuke puso cara de resignación y le ofreció un pañuelo de papel que la joven acepto antes de romper en llanto.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es lo triste que tiene esa carta? Por lo que yo entendí es solo un idiota que intentaba que su novia no lo dejara, seguramente había hecho algo para que ella se enfadara.

-Si tuvieras la mitad de la sensibilidad que tenía el quizás pudieras entenderlo, Sanosuke, pero eso seria como pedirle a una roca que diera agua.

Misao volvió a mirar la carta y dejo que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo. Aun no entendía el significado de su visita a ese sitio, era verdad que la casa de su abuela era suya pero para eso no tenia ningún sentido el puñado de cartas de la cual apenas había leído solo la primera.

Su abuela había muerto hacia poco mas de tres meses, para Misao fue una de las perdidas mas dolorosas de su corta vida, aquella mujer había sido una parte fundamental en ella y ahora el saber que volvía a aquel lugar después de doce anos sin que su abuela estuviera se el hacía aun mas doloroso.

La casa era antigua, pero se mantenía en excelente estado, según los relatos de su abuela, aquel lugar había pasado de generación en generación, en aquella casa se habían guardado grandes y terrible secretos y sus paredes eran el recuerdo de romances trágicos, apasionados y tormentosos y a pesar de que a la joven no le hacia aún gran ilusión vivir en aquel sitio, el hecho de que su abuela hubiera vivido hasta su muerte allí no le permitía venderla.

Por ese motivo al terminar la escuela ese año decido pasar los dos siguientes meses en aquel pueblo apartado de todo y tomar control de sus posesiones, al año entrante ya entraría a la universidad y le seria imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus estudios, así que Misao junto a su dos mejore amigos se encontraban allí para decidir que se haría con aquel lugar.

Kaoru Kamilla era la mejor amiga de Misao, a diferencia de ella que era mas inquieta y atrevida, Kaoru era un sinfín de sentimientos y sensibilidad. Obsesionada con las historias románticas y en busca constante del hombre de sus sueños, su amiga resultaba una buena dosis de humor y nostalgia cuando se estaba lejos de casa.

Por otro lado, Sanosuke Sagara, era el caso opuesto de Kaoru. No era un joven insensible pero tampoco era su toque personal, para Sano las cosas se basaban mucho mejor en la lógica, el mismo insistió en acompañarlas esos dos meses ya que temía que su dos amigas cometieran mas de alguna locura y terminara perdiéndolas en aquel viaje infernal como solía llamarlo.

Así que por ese motivo Misao estaba ahora en casa de su abuela, mirando un montón de cartas las cuales no tenía ni la menor idea de quien demonios eran y un cofre en la mano que le había dejado el abogado cuando fue buscar las llaves, esa mañana. Esa era su herencia, se dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Abrió el cofre y sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver la letra clara y delicada de su abuela, tomo la carta con dedos temblorosos y la leyó.

_Mí querida Misao:_

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré a tu lado para darte fuerzas, pero tu nunca las necesitaste porque siempre has estado llena de ellas, es por eso que te he querido tanto._

_Al marcharme, te he dejado las cosas de más valor que tenia en esta vida, mi pequeña; mi casa y mis recuerdos, aquellos detalles que me recordaban cadi día quien era y de donde venimos._

_Las cartas que tienes en tus manos, pertenecieron a Satsuki, mi abuela, ella siempre fue una mujer dulce y al igual que tu llena de alegría, pero desgraciadamente la vida fue mas injusta con ella que con el resto de nosotros y es por eso querida mía, que en mi ultimo deseo te suplico que limpies su memoria y de por una ves por todas cierres el circulo. Se que lo que te pido no es fácil, pero cuando sepas el porque de mi petición me entenderás._

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu búsqueda, algo que yo comencé pero que las fuerzas que cada dic escapan a de mi cuerpo no me permitió terminar, pero me voy tranquila sabiendo que dejo esto en las mejores manos, y que tu, mi dulce niña lo conseguirás._

Misao dio vuelta la carta miles de veces y al no ver nada mas escrito en ella se sintió frustrada y moleta, Sano se la quito de las manos untes de que pudiera hacer algo y la leyó. Cuando concluyo la miro ceñudo.

-¿Cerrar el circulo? ¿Limpiar el nombre de su abuela? No entiendo nada- le dijo Sanosuke mientras le pasaba la nota a Kaoru.

-Yo tampoco entiendo lo que desea decirme con eso, ni siquiera se que tienen que ver estas castas con eso… -Misao se mordió el labio y corrió a tomar con cuidado la siguiente carta. Leía solo las primeras líneas buscando a quien pertenecieran, cuando al fin encontró el nombre de su tatarabuela en el encabezado sintió que el pecho se le oprimía de la emoción.

-¿Has descubierto algo, Misao?- Kaoru se sentó a su lado llena de inquietud y le tendió su vaso con agua.

Misao bajo la vista al remitente y sonrió.

-Estas cartas le fueron enviadas a mi tatarabuela por mucho tiempo, las enviaba un hombre que al parecer era su prometido.

-Tu tatarabuelo- le dijo Sanso con seguridad, pero al ver a Misao negaba se sorprendió-. ¿Quien entonces? ¿Su amante?

- Eso un no lo sabemos, solo se que se apellida Shinomori y que si el y mi tatarabuela no se casaron debe haber sido por algo, lo que debemos averiguar es el por que para así saber como limpiar su nombre.

-Si es que existe una forma- dijo Kao-. Puede que haya hecho algo imperdonable para su época.

-Pero puede que haya sido acusada de forma injusta como mi abuela lo creía, estoy segura de que es así.

-Entonces, ¿que haremos ahora?- preguntó Sano apoyándose en el marco de la puesta del espacioso y solitario salón.

-Simple, si mi tatarabuela vivió aquí toda su vida supongo que Shinomori también lo hizo aunque solo fuera por un tiempo. Tendremos que buscar más información y descubrir el gran secreto, todo un reto para nuestras vacaciones, ¿no les parece?

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Hola a todas, aquí estoy con una nueva historia a ver como resulta, ya de a poco se irán aclarando las ideas, lo prometo. Agradezco de antemano a todas las que leen, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Las amenazas**_

_**sólo son armas**_

_**para el amenazado**_

**Capitulo 1:**** Un primer encuentro y amenazas**

-Aun no entiendo cual fue tu idea de venir caminando hasta el pueblo- le dijo Aoshi a su amigo mitras notaba con desagrado como el calor de la mañana ya estaba convirtiéndose en algo abrumador. Detestaba el verano.

-Siempre es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio, Aoshi- le respondió Keshin Himura, un joven pelirrojo que sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo-. Pensé que una caminata te haría bien después del mal rato que pasaste ayer con Meg.

De solo recordarlo Aoshi sentía que otra ves se ponía enfermo, la tarde pasada Megumi se había puesto insoportable y el perdió la paciencia, la dejo en su casa y se marcho a casa de Kenshin, aun así la joven no dejaban de llamarlo cada cinco minutos hasta que el ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de contestarle, seguramente ahora estaría furiosa.

-Ni siquiera se por que acepte ese estupido compromiso- le dijo con verdadero desanimo a su amigo-. Cada día que pasa veo que somos mas y mas incompatibles.

-Lo aceptaste por que fue lo que tu abuelo deseaba que hicieras y…si son tan incompatibles termina de una vez con ella y ahorrate el sufrimiento, si discuten así siendo solo novios imaginate cuando se casen.

Una punzada de molestia invadió a Aoshi cuando pensó en aquello, dentro de un año el y Megumi estarían casados y el ya no podría sacarla de su vida.

No podía ser un injusto con su novia, era una joven muy guapa y agradable, el problema era que entre ellos no podían serlo. Meg era una muchacha que necesitaba que constantemente la estuvieran alabando, y Aoshi no estaba dispuesto a eso así que siempre ella terminaba criticándole que no la quería y el dejaba que lo creyera por que era la mas simple de las verdades, no la quería y dudaba que pudiera llegar a hacerlo algún día.

Aun así, se casaría con ella porque la lealtad hacia su familia estaba en juego y eso era lo primero.

Seijuro Hiko, un hombre de mediana edad y bastante atractivo estaba sentado a las puertas de la biblioteca, era el encargado y por ese motivo se pasaba ahora y horas fuera intentando conseguir que alguno que otro joven despistado accediera a pasar por allí y tratara de llenar su vacía cabeza con algo útil, al ver que Aoshi y Kenshin se acercaban hasta el los saludo con entusiasmo.

- Es una sorpresa verlos paseando por aquí tan temprano, pensaba que Aoshi solo salía de tarde cuando el sol ya no lo molestaba, ¿como es eso de que tu abuelo te liberó de tus responsabilidades tan temprano?

-Anoche no dormí en casa- le respondió el joven con una sonrisa- Así que aun no he regresado para que me haga trabajar.

-¿Problemas con Megumi- pregunto Hiko arqueando las cejas.

-Lo mismo de todas las veces, somos completamente incompatibles.

-Y yo no se como aun no terminas con ella, muchacho, es lo mas lógico. Imaginate cuando tengas hijos, seria algo terrible que esas pobres criaturas tuvieran que soportar a dos padres que no se aman.

-Mi compromiso con Megumi es algo que va aunque así el cielo se nos caiga encima, mi abuelo jamás me permitiría romperlo, desde que tengo catorce años se que me terminaré casando con ella.

-Ustedes y sus malditas costumbres- le dijo Hiko mientras miraba a Kenshin y entornaba los ojos-. Eso es del siglo pasado, muchacho, ahora eso ya no va. Puedes casarte con quien desees y si deseas hacerlo.

-Explícaselo a Okina- arguyo Keshin-. Esta convencido de que Aoshi solo podrá ser feliz con Megumi, aunque no me pregunten como, quisieras pudieras conseguir algo si la amordazas un rato y esa mujer te escucha alguna vez, amigo mío.

Los tres rieron sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, Aoshi sabia que lo que sus amigos decían era verdad. Si, aquellas ideas eran cosa del pasado, sin embargo toda su vida había sido criado en ellas. Su familia ya había sufrido una humillación a su honor, algo que ni el paso del tiempo había sido capas de borrar, el no podía cometer el mismo error, Okina no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Por que no pasan adentro un rato?- Seijuro miro lo acalorados que parecían- Tengo limonada y creo que eso los ayudara a refrescarse, además así tengo un poco de compañía, este lugar esta cada ves mas solo.

-Es por que la gente se va del pueblo, nunca viene nadie aquí- le dijo Kenshin con desgana. Para el también se hacia cada ves mas grande el deseo de marchase al fin de allí, pero la amistad con Aoshi era una de las pocas cosas que aun lo mantenían atado a ese lugar.

-Pero creo que hay buenas noticias, Okon me contó que ayer llegaron tres jóvenes al pueblo para quedarse por un tiempo.

-¿De verdad?- Aoshi parecía extrañado-. No me explico por que han decidido venir de vacaciones aquí, es el sitio mas aburrido de toda la región.

-Quizás porque es pueblo tiene bonitos paisajes, paz, tranquilidad y muchas historias…- sugirió Seijuro-. Lo importante es que vengan aquí.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-Una hora, un maldita hora caminando desde la casa- dijo Kaoru mientras se detenía bajo la sombra de un árbol y respiraba con dificultad llevándose la mano al costado para intentar calmar un poco el dolor-. ¿No me dijiste que el pueblo estaba a solo a un paso de la casa? Creo que ya llevamos como un millón.

-De verdad que estas en muy mala forma, Kaoru- Sano la enderezo y la miro con una sonrisa-. Ojala que el hombre de tus sueños no se cruzo hoy por tu camino y te vea así porque luces fatal.

-Dudo que lo encuentre en un pueblo minúsculo y decrepito como este- le dijo ella-. Solo deseo que nuestra búsqueda matutina de resultados y luego podamos bajar a la playa.

-Chicos, creo que estas vacaciones no serán como las esperábamos- dijo Misao mientras se trenzaba al cabello negro-. Había pensado que lo primero que podríamos hacer aprovechando que casi llegamos el pueblo es preguntar y ver si alguien sabe algo de mi tatarabuela y si alguien conoce a Shinomori.

-Claro, podríamos ir preguntando de puerta a puerta a todo el mundo, a ver su conseguimos algo- Sano movió la cabeza con pesar-. Vamos a la iglesia.

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-¡Sano, tu no crees en Dios!, ¿esperas que te conceda un milagro a algo así? Si es eso lo que esperas el no te lo concederá- le dijo Kaoru horrorizada ante la idea, como si su amigo estuviera a punto de cometer un sacrilegio.

-Claro que no, mujer, solo que Misao dijo que su familia vivió toda su vida aquí, a excepción de su padre, si esto es así en la iglesia deben haber registros y se tenemos mas suerte tal vez averigüemos como se llamaba Shinomori, un apellido no nos sirve de mucho.

-Se nota que tu no conoces como funcionan las cosas por aquí- le dijo Misao con desgana-, En ese lugar, un apellido lo es todo.

Cuando al fin llagaron hasta le pueblo, Misao estuvo a punto de correr hasta el restaurante para pedir una bebida lo mas helada posible, estaba segura de que una hora y media de caminata podía ser un ejercicio excelente poro ella se sentía completamente deshidratada, así que en cuanto entro al agradable local, en cuanto la vio una mujer de lago cabello oscuro el sonrió abiertamente.

-Tu debes de ser Misao Makimachi, ¿verdad? Tu abuela me hablaba mucho de ti- la miro con detenimiento un minuto-. Eres tan parecida a ella cuando tenia tu edad que nadie se atrevería a negar la sangre que corre por tus venas- en ese momento Okon se fijo en Sano y Kao que la miraba curiosos-. ¡Oh lo siento mucho!, son Okon y les doy la bienvenido a mi negocio.

Sano y Kaoru le dieron las gracias mientras observaban asombrados el hecho de que muchos de los clientes se volteaban a ver a Misao y la miraban como sabiendo quien era ella, como si la hubieran estado esperando desde la muerte de su abuela. La joven también se dio cuenta de este hecho y después de pedirle una mesa a Okon, Misao se sentó en el rincón esperando no ser vista.

-Creo que teníais razón con respecto a lo del apellido, ya muchos saben quien eres y no pasaremos desapercibidos, genial- dijo Kaoru mientras veía con ojos llenos de alegría a Okon que se aproximaba con sus refrescos.

-Espero que lo disfruten, si desean algo mas me avisan- la mujer se iba a marchar cuando a Misao se le ocurrió una idea y la retuvo.

-Señora Okon, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta- la dijo do al joven con amabilidad-.¿Usted conoce a alguien de apellido Shinomori?

La sopesa de Okon fue tan evidente que palideció bastante, intento sonreír pero le fue bastante difícil.

-No preguntes lo que no debes muchacha- le regaño Okon con ternura-. El pasado es mejor dejarlo donde debe estar, en el pasado y bien enterrado.

Misao iba a empezar a protestar ya que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello pero una patada de Sanosuke que le lleno los ojos de lagrimas le valió para quedare callada, el le sonrió a Okon y se acerco a ella con cuidado.

- Lamento si la incomodamos con la pregunta, pero nuestro motivo es importante, no deseamos saber mucho y le rogaríamos que por lo menos nos dijera de alguien que este dispuesto ha hablar con nosotros sin que la molestemos a usted, ¿podría hacer eso?

Okon pareció dudar un momento, sin embargo asintió, anoto algo en un trozo de papel y se lo entrego al joven.

-Trabaja en la biblioteca, si hay algo que deseen saber sobre el pueblo y sus habitantes, el se los podrá contar. Lo sabe todo.

Cuando la mujer se marcho para continuar con su trabajo, Misao le arrebato el papel a Sano y lo leyó con interés.

-Seijuro Hiko- dijo con alegría-. Creo que hoy tendrás una agradable visita de nuestra parte.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba recostado en una de las bancas de la biblioteca, conciente de que nadie que entrara lo vería, la verdad es que ese era su propósito. Cerraba y abría los ojos con lentitud para ver el contraste de colores que se formaban en los haces de luces que se colaban por las altas ventanas del recinto.

Desde niño le había gustado ese lugar, siempre silencioso, con olor a antigüedad y lleno de recuerdos. Intentaba imaginar cuantas cosa habrían ocurrido allí sin que nadie lo supiera, el recuerdo de todos los que ya habían muerto y un futuro incierto de los que aun vivían allí y que cada ves eran menos.

Nuevamente se sintió inquieto al saber que había forasteros en el pueblo, un grupo de jóvenes que había venido a ese lugar para pasar las vacaciones, rara ves ocurría eso y si lo hacían solo venían por un par de días, pero según Seijuro, los nuevos visitantes pensaban quedarse dos meses en la zona.

La necesidad de conocerlos para saber que lo traía por allí se hizo insoportable, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna excusa creíble para poder hacerlo, otro joven iría y se presentaría solo, pero el no era de esa clase se personas y tenia que guardar las apariencias ligadas a su posición, algo que odiaba.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver una sombra que cruzaba de puntillas la sala, no podía ser mas que una niña ya que no era muy alta. Como Seijuro había ido con Kenshin al restaurante de Okon para comprar algo de comer, Aoshi se quedo a cargo del lugar como había hecho otras veces, así que la siguió sigiloso, buscándola sin hacer ruido entre los estantes y cuado al fin la diviso se llevo una sorpresa.

No era una niña, sino que era una joven de cabello negro trenzado que miraba interesada las estanterías llenas de libros. Aoshi se acerco sin hacer ruido y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella le hablo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?

La joven dio un grito y se llevo una mano hasta el pecho aterrada, como si pensara que así calmaría los freneticotas latidos de su corazón, sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban a Aoshi son evidente horror pero al ver que el no parecía peligroso, la expresión de su rostro cambio y se transformo en una de rabia.

-Podría haberme matado del susto, ¿lo sabe?- le dijo con indignación-. Es bastante maleducado.

-Y usted tampoco es muy respetuosa que digamos, si vio que no había nadie aquí no debería haber entrado- le respondió Aoshi con tono neutro aunque sintió deseos de sacudirla por su atrevimiento.

La joven lo miro con rencor pero le sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Si no me equivoco esto es una biblioteca publica y si usted no esta en su puesto de trabajo no es problema mío, sino que una error suyo.

A pesar de su carácter aquella joven le parecía muy divertida a Aoshi, no era ninguna de las chicas que residían en el pueblo, ¿seria ella una de las jóvenes que Seijuro había dicho llegaron al pueblo? Si era así, quizás podría averiguar algo mas sobre ella, la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, señorita?- repitió el antes de preguntarse otra vez si sus sospechas serian ciertas.

-Busco al señor Seijuro Hiko- le dijo Misao con mas tranquilidad e incluso le sonrió-. ¿Es usted?

Un impulso infantil, nacido de no sabia donde lo llevo a mentir.

-Si, soy yo- le dijo Aoshi devolviéndole la sonrisa-. ¿Para que me buscaba?

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras con una palmada sobres este le indicaba a Aoshi se hiciera lo mismo y se sentara a su lado.

-La verdad es que he venido a verlo por que la señora Okon me lo recomendó; mis amigos y yo necesitamos recolectar alguna información y no sabemos muy bien por donde podemos empezar, así que ella nos dijo que usted era algo así como un sabelotodo con respecto a las cosas que ocurren y ocurrieron aquí en el pueblo, espero no le moleste mi atrevimiento al venir a verlo.

Aoshi le seguía observando ensimismado, la verdad es que apenas estaba poniendo atención a lo que esa chica le decía porque ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y eso lo confundía, al ver que la joven se quedaba callada esperando una respuesta se dio cuenta de su error.

- Será un placer poder ayudarla mientras este en mis manos, señorita…

-¡Misao!

Aoshi volteo al igual que la muchacha al oír el grito y ver como dos jóvenes corrían en ese momento hacia ellos, la muchacha estaba muy pálida y el joven le lanzo a Aoshi una mirada cargada de odio y luego miro a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?- le pregunto Kaoru a su amiga mientras la sacudía con mas fuerza de la necesaria, al ver que parecía a punto de llorar Misao le sonrió.

-Tranquila, Kao, estoy bien, ¿Por qué debería haberme ocurrido algo? Solo es una biblioteca, los libros no me atacaran.

- Estábamos preocupados porque gritaste como una histérica- le espeto Sanosuke molesto y volvió a mirar a Aoshi con rencor-. Veníamos a buscarte cuando oímos el grito, corrimos lo mas deprisa que pudimos y ahora te encontramos sentada aquí hablando con este sujeto.

Misao miro a Aoshi que seguía sentado a su lado muy silencioso y observaba a Sanosuke con la misma expresión de desprecio, la joven tuvo ganas de decirle que pararan ese comportamiento tan infantil pero sabio que no conseguiría nada, así que solo se limito a explicar la situación.

-Le pido mil disculpas por el comportamiento de mis amigos, señor Hiko, lo que pasa es que acabamos de llegar al pueblo y no conocemos bien, así que Sanosuke es algo aprensivo con nosotras.

-¿Usted es el señor Seijuro Hiko?- le pregunto Kaoru sorprendida-. Esperaba a alguien mas… anciano.

Aoshi ahora si se sentía atrapado, una cosa era hacerle creer a esa chica que era alguien que no era, pero ahora mentirle a los tres jóvenes le resultaba terriblemente estupido, pero si decía la verdad quedaría como un verdadero idiota ante la joven de ojos verdes y eso no le hacia mucha ilusión. ¿Qué hacer?

- Es verdad, la señora Okon no nos dijo su edad pero no lo imaginábamos así, si no me equivoco no tiene mas de ¿veintiséis años?- le dijo Sano con curiosidad.

-Veinticinco- respondió Aoshi intentando no profundizar en el tema-. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Kaoru miro a Misao que una seguía pendiente del joven que hablaba con Sano, sonrió al suponer cual era el interés de su amiga aunque estaba segura de que lo negaría a muerte, siempre era así pero no la engañaría a ella. Tal ves el trabajo con Hiko no fuera tan malo después de todo.

-La que sabe bien de que vamos es Misao- le contesto Sano mientras tomaba la joven de la mano para ponerla frente a Aoshi-. Ella es la verdadera interesada aunque nosotros también la apoyamos en todo. Por cierto, son Sanosuke Sagara.

Aoshi estrecho la mano que Sanosuke le tendía. Al parecer esa muchacho y la joven de ojos verdes eran algo mas que amigos y para su desagrado eso le molesto. Luego se encontró con la sonriente muchacha de ojos azules.

-Y yo soy Kaoru Kamilla, encantada.

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió el pero involuntariamente se volvió hacia Misao que lo seguía mirando.

-Soy una tonta por no haber presentado- el dijo ella riendo-. Soy Misao…

-Aoshi, lamento que nos hayamos demorado tanto, pero Okon…

Kenshin miro sorprendido a su amigo que palideció un poco al verlo, Seijuro que venia detrás de el también pareció extrañado al verlo junto a aquel grupo de jóvenes.

-Valla, tenesmos visitas- les dijo Seijuro con una amplia sonrisa-. Un gusto conocerlos muchachos, soy Seijuro Hiko, el encargado de la biblioteca local, supongo que ustedes son los nuevos visitantes.

-Si, llegamos hace un día y la verdad es que necesitábamos halar con usted, señor Hiko- Kauro ni siquiera miro a Aoshi temiendo que se revelara algo de lo ocurrido, no quería pensar en por que les había mentido pero no lo delataría frente a sus amigos, sin embargo al ver la expresión de Misao comprendió que ella no pensaba del mismo modo.

-¿Aoshi?- le pregunto Misao con incredulidad-. Valla, si que eres un buen actor, ya me había creído todo lo que decías.

Aoshi no dijo nada y para sorpresa de Kenshin se sonrojo bastante, no quiso preguntarle a que se debía aquel comentario de la joven pero supuso que algo importante debió de haber ocurrido ya que tanto la joven como el muchacho que la acompañaba lo miraban ceñudos.

- Estoy encantado de ayudarles, si no les importa que hablemos en este sitio ya que aun tengo trabajo y los chicos deben irse.

Misao que seguía pendiente de Aoshi, que sin embrago no la miraba suspiro con frustración. Ni siquiera entendía por que se sentía tan molesta si aquel chico era un completo desconocido para ella, pero había algo…

-Vamos, Misao- la apuro Sanosuke-. No podemos hacer todo el día al señor Hiko.

-Llámenme Seijuro, ellos son Kenshin y Aoshi.

Por primera ves desde que llegaron a ese sitio se fijo en el joven pelirrojo que miraba preocupado a su amigo, cuando Seijuro los presento y su mirada de cruzo con la de Kauro ella supo que el mundo acaba de cambiar del cielo a la tierra, ese joven era lo que ella había buscado a lo largo de su vida.

-Bueno, Seijuro, la verdad es que necesitamos alguna información sobre Satsuki Makimachi y si es posible sobre alguien de apellido Shinomori.

Misao sintió como la recorría un escalofrió al notar cono los ojos azules de Aoshi se clavaban en ella y la observaban con suspicacia, como intentando leer en su interior. Su expresión era fría e inmutable, no había ni un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en ellos, muchacha? No es bueno que remuevas el pasado- le espeto el con una frialdad asombrosa. Todos lo miraron desconcertados.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, pero si deseas saberlo ella era mi tatarabuelo, soy Misao Makimachi.

Una sonrisa desagradable asomo a sus labios y la mirada de profundo desprecio que le dirigió a la joven la obligo a plantearse si habría dicho algo de mas, definitivamente al parecer Aoshi parecía odiarla, ¿pero por que?

-Vete del pueblo- le dijo con mucha tranquilidad pero se percibía la orden en su tono de vos-. No te entrometas en lo que no debes, muchacha. Vete.

El temor dio paso a la rabia, a Misao le parecía increíble la altanería de aquel joven, ¿de verdad le había agradado en un principio?

- No tienes ningún derecho a darme ordenes, si deseo averiguar algo sobre mi familia es problema mío, no tuyo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Aoshi se aproximo un poco mas hacia ella como intentando intimidarla, pero ella no dejo de sostenerle la mirada.

-En eso te equivocas, muchacha- el suspiro y en sus ojos se intensificó aquella expresión de desprecio-. Nadie de tu familia es bien recibido en este pueblo, tu no eres bien recibida y si te quedas aquí me encargare personalmente de hacerte la vida imposible, Misao Makimachi. Si intentas averiguar de mi familia también lo harás de la mía y eso no lo permitiré.

Misao abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro y miro a sus amigos que parecían tan desconcertados como ella. Los amigos de Aoshi tampoco parecían muy felices con lo que ocurría.

-¿Tu familia? ¿Tú eres…?

-Aoshi Shinomori, y te quiero lejos de aquí.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado y que las idea este mas clara. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**g****abyhyatt**: Me alegra que te haya agradado la historia y espero que lo siga haciendo, ya de la próxima semana se sabrá mas de lo que ocurrió realmente. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves Aoshi ya aprecio y las cosas no fueron de la mejor manera. Espero te haya gustado el chap de esta semana. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KIARA**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia y como ves ya aparecerán mas personajes y de la próxima semana se irán sabiendo mas cosas que ocurrieron. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Kasumi Shinomori**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me honras y sobre todo al saber que te gusto la idea de esta historia y espero que continué haciéndolo. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Me alegra saber que esta nueva historia también es de tu agrado, eso me llena de alegría y como ya ves las cosas van tomando forma. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Me alegra mucho saber que este historia ha sido de tu agradó, como ves ya de apoco se han ido aclarando las cosas, ya desde la próxima semana se tendrá mas o menos una idea de que sucedió y del contenido de las otras cartas que será muy importante. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Noeh:** Me alegra saber que la idea de la historia te ha agradado y como ves Aoshi ya apareció aunque las cosas no fueron muy bien en un comienzo entre el y Misao. Sobre lo de las cartas ya desde la próxima semana se ira sabiendo un poco mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y como dices esta será una relación algo tormentosa, con muchas cosas del pasado y algún que otro misterio. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y ya de la próxima semana se ira sabiendo mas sobre el misterio de las cartas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**No saber lo que ha ocurrido**_

_**antes de nosotros,**_

_**es como seguir siendo niños.**_

**Capitulo 2:**** Descubriendo parte de la verdad**

Misao se quedo asombrada ante tal muestra de resentimiento por parte de Aoshi, ¿el era a quien estaba buscando? No, podía ser verdad, tenia que ser una mala jugada del destino.

-Yo… no puedo irme- logro decir al fin Misao sintiéndose cada ves mas tonta-. He venido aquí…

-No me importa el motivo, solo vete- le espeto Aoshi ante de dar medio vuelta y salir de la biblioteca, el pelirrojo la miro como si pesara disculparse por la falta de tacto de su amigo, pero solo se encogió de hombros y luego lo siguió.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Kauro visiblemente preocupada por aquella extraña escena, Misao asintió pero el recordar la forma tan desagradable en que aquel joven la había tratado de forma gratuita, se olvido de todo y echo a correr tras el.

Aoshi se sentía furioso y aturdido, pero sobre todo furioso, ¿Qué demonios se creía que había venido a hacer esa mocosa al pueblo? ¿No se había encargado ya su familia de hacer el daño suficiente?

Siguió su camino sin detenerse a mirar a tras, cuando oyó la rápida carrera que se acercaba dio por hecho que seria Kenshin que habría decidido seguirlo, por lo cual el golpe en la espalda lo pillo completamente desprevenido.

-Si te vas a dar el lujo de insultarme por lo menos se lo suficientemente valiente para esperar a que te responda, Aoshi Shinomori. Yo no me quedo callada cuando las cosas no me parecen.

Aoshi volteo mas enojado aun y al hacerlo vio a Misao que lo observaba con idéntica expresión de enfado. Por un momento sintió deseos de reírse ya que le parecía muy gracioso ver a la joven muchacha, con los ojos verdes echando chispas de la rabia, las mejillas enrojecidas y los puños apretados como si estuviera dispuesta a matarlo a golpes. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser una joven cualquiera en ves de ser quien era? Demonios.

-No estoy dispuesto a entrar en una disputa verbal contigo, muchacha, solo te ponía al tanto de cómo son las cosas por aquí, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

-Y a mi no me gusta que me amenacen, ni siquiera se por que actúas de esta manera conmigo- le dijo ella con gesto compungido-. Nunca había sabido nada de ti o de tu familia hasta ahora y seguramente no será nada importante…

Misao se arrepintió casi enseguida de sus palabras al ver la expresión de fría cólera que cruzó el rostro de Aoshi, cuando el la sujeto del brazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria y la acerco hasta el por primera vez tuvo miedo de lo que había provocado.

-Suéltala ahora mismo o te partiré la cara.

Aoshi levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Sanosuke que estaba junto a Kenshin observándolos, su amigo no parecía mostrarse preocupado pero Misao estaba segura de que por dentro ardía en deseos de aclararle unas cuantas cosas a Shinomori, en ese momento Kaoru y el verdadero Hiko se unieron a ellos.

-Tu "amiga" y yo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas- le dijo Aoshi con frialdad-. Si a la señorita le gusta provocar, pues que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Sano dio un paso hacia ellos y al fin Aoshi la soltó, Misao lo miro con molestia pero le dedico una sonrisa a Sanosuke.

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada- le dijo intentando parecer tan despreocupada como otras veces aunque sentía que le seria un imposible-. Creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos a casa, vamos.

Kaoru asintió agradecida y tomo el brazo de Sano que aun seguía furioso con Shinomori, su amigo no se movió pero tampoco hizo intento de aproximarse mas.

-Si le vuelves a hacer algo a Misao, te prometo que nadie te librara de los golpes, Shinomori. Y no amenazo en vano.

Aoshi los vio alejarse sintiendo como una especie de rencor ciego crecía dentro de el, tenia deseos de regresar a su casa y encerrarse en el cuarto hasta que se hubiera desahogado lo suficiente, por otro lado necesitaba hablar con su abuelo para que le aclarara unas cuantas cosas, ¿Cómo se tomaría Okina la llegada de esa muchacha al pueblo? Seguramente tan mal como las veces que veía a la abuela de la chica.

-No tenia la menor idea de que Omitsu tuviera una nieta- comento Hiko con curiosidad-. Solo supe que su hijo se había marchado del pueblo hacia una buena cantidad de años y pensé que con el habrían muerto todas las posibilidades de que esa familia se mantuviera en el tiempo.

-Yo también lo esperaba, pero al parecer, se extienden como la hiedra venenosa. No es fácil librase de ellos.

Ken miro la expresión sombría de su amigo y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Seijuro.

- Solo serán dos meses, Aoshi. Dos meses y esa muchacha se ira del pueblo- le dijo el pelirrojo intentado calmar un poco el mal humor que se había apoderado del muchacho-. Solo debes intentar no encontrarte con ella y dejarla hacer lo que le plazca, luego se marchara y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Ken tiene razón, una joven como ella jamás se quedaría en un lugar como este, seguramente ha venido a ver lo que su abuela le dejo y se marchara en cuanto todo ese listo, no tienes por que afectarte a ti y al parecer ella ni siquiera esta al tanto de lo que ocurrió hace tantos años.

Shinomori los miro con incredulidad y luego sonrió con ironía.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído lo que dijo?- les pregunto molesto-. Ella desea saber la verdad, no se como ni porque pero desea averiguar mas de lo que debe. De mi familia.

-¡Por Dios, Aoshi! Eso paso hace muchísimo tiempo, deberías olvidarlo- le dijo Hiko con exasperación-. A ti no debería ni siquiera importarte.

- Quizás si no hubiera crecido oyendo lo que Okina le contaba ni albergando tanto odio podría hacer caso a tu consejo- le dijo Kenshin-. Aoshi es ahora un caso perdido de odio irracional hacia una familia de la cual seguramente no queda nadie más que esa chica.

- Sea como sea- hablo por fin Aoshi-. No quiero a esa chica cerca de mi y mucho menos de mi abuelo, el no ha estado bien de salud y no me gustaría que se enterara de su llegada y a ti- dijo mientras miraba a Seijuro-. Te prohíbo que abras la boca con ella, si te pregunta algo tu no sabes nada.

-No tan rápido, muchacho- lo atajo el-. Una cosa es que te tenga aprecio pero otra muy diferente es que reciba tus órdenes como tus empleados. A mi me pagan por cuidar la biblioteca e informar a quien desee saber lo que ocurrió aquí, y si la chica acude a mi no tendré mas opción que hacerlo y ayudarla.

- Como quieras- le espeto Aoshi furioso mientras se dirigía camino a casa.

-La llegada de Misao Makimachi traerá problemas a nuestras vidas- vaticino Kenshin-. Aoshi no la dejara en paz.

-Tal ves, si tenemos suerte quizás al fin logren hacer las paces después de todos estos años de rencor. Esa chica no viene envenenada desde la cuna y quien sabe, en una de esas logra curar a Aoshi.

Himura sonrió al imaginar algo así y la verdad era que lo veía casi como un imposible. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y tomo rumbo a su propia casa, su amigo seguramente no estaría de humor esa tarde para otra visita.

----------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Misao desoyó los ruegos de Kaoru y se encerró en su cuarto furiosa. Sin siquiera saber por que lo hacia se tumbo en la cama y soltó el llanto. "Es de rabia e indignación" se repetía una y otra vez, no podía estar llorando por otra cosa, solo era orgullo herido.

Después de que pasaran los primeros sollos, se seco los ojos con decisión y se sentó en la cama, mirando detenidamente la habitación. Extrañaba su casa y todo lo que había dejado allí, no podía negar que ese lugar era muy hermoso pero se sentía tan vació y frió…

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el cofre lleno de cartas que aun no había leído se lanzo como una loca sobre ellas y comenzó a hojearlas con frustración. ¿Qué relación habría tenido Satsuki con Shinomori? ¿Seria acaso ese hombre tan desagradaba como el joven al que ella había conocido?

"No era desagradable hasta que le dijiste quien eras realmente" le repitió una vocecita en su cerebro y eso la hizo sentir aun peor. Aoshi Shinomori no la detestaba por ser ella, sino por la familia de la que provenía.

-¿Qué fue lo que de verdad ocurrió, abuela? ¿Que paso para que ese joven me odie tanto?

Como una respuesta a su desesperado ruego, una nota llamo su atención, observo la esmerada caligrafía y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era de Shinomori como la del resto de las misivas, no podía decirse que era una carta propiamente tal, solo unas cuantas líneas escritas sobre aquel gastado papel.

_Mi querida Omi__tsu, estamos marcadas con la mala estrella, mi adorada hija ha muerto y tu hijo y tu han quedado solos, estamos destinadas al sufrimiento, jamás podremos ser felices._

Misao sintió como un horror frió se apoderaba de ella, aquella carta estaba dirigida a su abuela, ¿la habría enviado Satsuki? ¿Tuvo una hija de la cual ella nunca supo? Sonrió con tristeza, la verdad es que ella casi no sabia nada sobre su familia. Su padre se había encargado de eso.

Marcadas con la mala estrella, destinadas al sufrimiento… parecía una extraña advertencia, su padre siempre le había dicho que el se había marchado para que su vida fuera distinta, para que la vida de la propia Misao fuera distinta y sin embargo ahora estaba allí, rodeada del pasado e intentando darle forma a todo lo que aun estaba entre nebulosas, parecía imposible.

Casi por inercia Misao toma la segunda carta del monto y comenzó a leerla, al parecer debía ser la respuesta a la primera carta enviada por Shinomori a su tatarabuela.

_Amada mía:_

_Ayer has decidido hablar conmigo y__ no me importa nada más, estoy tan feliz que siento que los problemas y el mundo exterior son insignificantes para mi, pues mi cabeza sólo piensa en el próximo encuentro y en como responderé a tus preguntas, sin respuestas aparentes, que me dejaran mudo y al mismo tiempo despiertan mis ansias de decir sin reparo lo que debería callar, lo que tú quieres oír. Lo que no soy capas de darte._

_Mañana te veré, sin embargo un día me parece mucho tiempo y deseo que las horas trascurran deprisa para volver a verte, para implorarte perdón, para tenerte otra ves a mi lado y saber que las cosas serán igual que antes. No, ya no serán igual que antes, ya no te haré mas daño._

_Y es en este momento de soledad y desesperación en el que me doy cuenta de que me enamore de ti, que perdí el control de mis actos y que mi corazón que un día guardé en una jaula para no volver a sufrir ahora esta en tus manos. Que me duele tenerte pensando que quizás sólo soy un espejismo para ti, que en lugar del hombre poderoso que pensaba ser, aquí solo hay un simple mortal que anda por la vida cazando sueños, persiguiendo anhelos. _

_Amada mía, este día se hará insoportable, sin embrago se que es parte del justo castigo que merezco por mis errores, intentaré ser un buen penitente y que para cuando mañana nos encontremos sea digno de recibir tu perdón._

_Shinomori._

Misao le dejo junto a las demás y suspiro confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera aquel odio hacia su familia cuando era evidente que ese hombre amaba a Satsuki con desesperación? ¿Habría sido acaso su tatarabuela una mujer tan despiadada y cruel que despertó el rencor de esa manera en un joven enamorado? Seria imposible de saber, todas y cada una de las cartas eran de Shinomori, lo que Satsuki haya sentido por el era un secreto para Misao a menos que encontrara las cartas que ella le envió.

Sonrió al pensar en lo ridículo que seria que ella fuera ha hablar con Aoshi Shinomori para preguntarle si tendría por una casualidad de la vida las cartas que su tatarabuela había enviado a quien fuera su familiar. Seguramente el la echaría a patadas.

Pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, si su abuela había confiado en ella, Misao haría todo lo posible por no defraudarla, si al cabo de esos dos meses no conseguía averiguar nada, por lo menos lo habría intentado.

Sintiéndose mucho mas tranquila se puso de pie y se miro en el espejo y sonrió, descubriría la verdad, costara lo que costara.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Aoshi a penas había puesto un pie en la casa cuando Megumi salio a recibirlo hecha una furia, justo lo que necesitaba para completar un día realmente horrible.

-Me has dejado plantada, no contestas a mis llamadas y no estabas en casa de Kenshin, ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso, Aoshi Shinomori?

"Que no te soporto" pensó el pero intento parecer dueño de su emociones, en eso era un experto pero ahora le parecía casi imposible.

-Estaba con Hiko en la biblioteca, tenía cosas que hacer en el pueblo.

-Mas importantes que arreglar las cosas con tu novia, supongo- le espeto molesta-. Creo que deberíamos terminar con este compromiso, esta claro que tú no sientes nada por mi, Aoshi.

-¡Pues hazlo!- le dijo el molesto-. Yo no estoy enamorado de ti y lo has sabido desde un comienzo, nos casaremos por que debemos hacerlo no por que sea nuestra elección, si deseas otra clase de matrimonio eres libre para buscarlo en otro sitio, y si deseas casarte conmigo y luego te buscas un amante me de igual.

Megumi sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, quizás con otro joven habrían bastado para conmoverlo y lograr un poco de consuelo, con Aoshi solo servirían para irritarlo mas, así que intento contenerlas.

- Pues yo tampoco deseo casarme contigo- le dijo ella aunque sabia que era mentira, a pesar de todo ella si lo quería-. Y si lo hago es solo por complacer a mis padres.

-Pues ya somos dos así que eso te debería bastar, Meg- el la miro con agotamiento y para sorpresa de la joven le sonrió-. No he tenido un buen día y tu actitud no lo mejora, vete a casa antes de que empeoremos las cosas.

Por un segundo ella quiso decirle que no pensaba irse a ningún sitio a menos que arreglaran sus diferencias por estaba segura de que esa tarde no conseguiría nada, así que asintió, obediente como siempre.

-Espero que me llames cuando te sientas un poco mejor, le dije a mis padres que no pudiste ir a la comida por que tenias mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Gracias, te llamare pronto.

Megumi lo vio entrar a la casa sintiéndose una verdadera tonta. Muchas de sus amigas la envidiaban por que pronto se casaría con Aoshi, seguramente ninguna de ellas tenia ni la menor idea de lo difícil que era estar junto a el. Dudaba que alguna mujer pudiera controlarlo.

Guió sus pasos hasta el pueblo, quizás tuviera suerte y Hiko le contara que le había ocurrido esta ves a su querido novio para que se mostrara tan malhumorado. Pero para ser sincera, ella y Aoshi nunca había tenido mucho en común, simplemente a ella le habían dicho que tenia que casarse con el y lo había aceptado sin demasiadas preguntas ya que el joven venia de una buena familia y era apuesto, un excelente partido, y así pasaron los primeros años idealizando su relación hasta que lo conoció realmente y todos sus sueños adolescentes se rompieron en pesazos, pero aun, en una recóndita parte de su corazón tenia la absurda esperanza de que el llegara a amarla algún día, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Una ves en el pueblo, decidió pasar un rato a platicar con Okon, quizás ella lograras subirle el animo ya que aparte de ella misma, la mujer era la única que sabia que Aoshi detestaba la idea de casarse con ella, Seijuro Hiko se lo había dicho.

Como de costumbre la mujer estaba atareada pero para sorpresa de Megumi, un joven alto y de desordenado cabello castaño platicaba con ella y la estaba haciendo reír, con solo una mirada supo que no era del pueblo ni de los alrededores, seguramente seria algún turista tan extraños por esa zona.

-Hola, Okon- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba junto al joven y le dedicaba una sonrisa-. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, soy Sanosuke Sagara- le dijo el joven devolviéndole el gesto-. Acabamos de llegar al pueblo.

-¿Acabamos?- le pregunto ella con curiosidad-. ¿Tú y quien mas?

-Unas amigas, hemos venido por las vacaciones a…- Sano pensó en contarle le verdad, pero recordando lo mal que lo había pasado Misao por culpa de ese idiota aquel día prefirió callarse- pasar el tiempo. ¿Y tu eres..?

-Megumi Takani. Soy amiga de Okon y vivo aquí, así que mi vida no es algo muy interesante que contar.

-Al parecer por aquí todos dicen lo mismo, sin embrago creo que desde las pocas horas que he estado aquí he tenido algunas sorpresas muy interesantes.

La mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Okon le basto al joven para que se callara, Sano había salido de la casa con la intención de averiguar algo y de permitir que Kaoru se encargara de calmar un poco a Misao, y porque no decirlo, a ver si tenia suerte y se encontraba con el arrogante de Shinomori y aclaraba una cuantas cosas con el.

Meg que también se dio cuenta del gesto de su amiga los miro extrañados pero se encogió de hombros, quizás ese chico hacia algo más en el pueblo que estar de simple vacaciones pero tendría paciencia, fuera lo que fuera que hacia allí se terminaría por saber, los rumores corrían con una rapidez asombrosa en un lugar tan pequeño.

- Espero que siga pareciéndote igual de interesante al paso de algunas semanas- le dijo Meg y se sonrojo un poco al ver el interés con que el joven la miraba-. La gente de por aquí es muy amable.

-Eso le decía yo, que debería darse una vuelta por las tiendas y seguramente encontrara chicos de su edad que le puedan hacer compañía y quizás hasta alguna novia- le dijo Okon con una sonrisa-. Si es verdad lo que me dice y las dos jovencitas con las que vino son solo sus amigas.

-Solo amigas- contesto el con gesto inocente- Pero no descarto la posibilidad de conocer a alguna chica guapa.

Okon se percato del interés que el joven mostraba por Megumi, sabia la difícil situación por la que pasaba su amiga con Aoshi Shinomori y no quería ni imaginarse que ocurriría si ella se dejaba convencer por aquel muchacho, así que prefirió aclara las cosas en seguida.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Sanosuke Sagara, pero respeta a las mujeres casadas y a las comprometidas porque o si no te acarrearas mucho problemas. La propia Meg te puede dar fe de eso, a su prometido no le haría mucha gracia que te le acercaras mas que como amigo.

El gesto de sorpresa del joven hizo reír a Megumi aunque se sintió algo desilusionada al ver que con eso lo alejaba para siempre de ella.

-¿Estas comprometida?- le pregunto sorprendido-. Pero eres muy joven.

-Por aquí los compromisos son así, estoy comprometida con mi novio desde que tenia diez años, así que no es de extrañarse que nos casemos pronto.

-Veo que te ha sorprendido, muchacho, pero por aquí las cosas son muy serias, nada de juegos así que tenlo presente.

-Ya lo veo, ¿y quien es el afortunado?- le pregunto el algo mas acostumbrado a la idea-. Supongo que debe ser de este pueblo y quizás me lo encuentre en algún momento para darle el enhorabuena.

-Supongo- contesto ella con calma-. Es Aoshi Shinomori y nos casaremos pronto.

La reacción de sorpresa en el rostro del joven logro sobresaltar aun mas a Megumi, después de haberla visto con evidente interés ahora la miraba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, sin embargo Okon no parecía estar en absoluto extrañada con la actitud de Sanosuke Sagara.

- Debo irme- Sano se puso de pie, esta ves serio y con gesto algo hosco-. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señorita Okon, también el conocerla señorita, dígale a su novio que Sanosuke Sagara le envía saludos y que recuerde lo que le dije.

Meg se quedo con la palabra en la boca la verlo marchar, cuando miro a Okon vio que esta se encogía de hombros.

-¿Conoce a Aoshi?- le preguntó la joven confundida.

-Digamos que tuvieron un pequeño encuentro esta mañana y no fue del todo agradable, no se mucho salvo lo que el mismo Sanosuke me contó que no fue mucho, pero creo que no serán grandes amigos en el tiempo que el pase aquí.

-¿Y eso le da derecho a mirarme como si fuera la peor de las mujeres?- le pregunto indignada-. Yo solo deseba ser amable con el.

-Claro, querida. Solo bastaba con mirarte para darte cuenta de lo amable que desebas ser con el- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Aunque dudo mucho que a Aoshi le importara a menos que lo tome como una afrenta personal.

-No seria mala idea, así por lo menos me daría cuenta de si por las venas de eso hombre corre sangre en ves de agua- Meg suspiro con resignación-. Cada día que pasa me siento mas idiota por seguir adelante con este compromiso cuando para todo el mundo es tan obvio que no resultara, creo que aun soy la única que mantiene un poco de esperanza.

-Los milagros ocurren, Meg, y quizás Aoshi cambie- Okon intento darle ánimos.

-El único milagro seria que Aoshi se enamorara tanto de alguien que le doliera, y estoy segura de que si algo así ocurriera jamás seria de mi.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Misao detuvo la bicicleta junto a la biblioteca, Seijuro Hiko seguramente estaría dentro esperando a que alguien llegara por allí. Odia haber dejado a Kaoru encerrada en la casa pero habría sido la única opción que tenia para escaparse de sus cuidados, seguramente cuando volviera a casa su amiga querría matarla por eso.

En cuanto entro en aquel apacible lugar recordó lo mal que lo había pasado hacia unas pocas horas, sacudió la cabeza como intentando borrar aquellos desagradables pensamientos. Ella tenía un motivo más importante para estar allí.

-Has tardado menos de lo que esperaba, Misao Makimachi. Realmente debes estar decidida a saber la verdad.

La joven volteo y sonrió al ver a Seijuro que estaba sentado sobre el mesón y que le señalaba una silla para que lo acompañara.

-La verdad es que imaginaba que me costaría mucho convencerlo para que hablara conmigo luego de lo ocurrido.

-Yo no soy Aoshi, no tengo mas problemas contigo que con el. Siempre serás bienvenida.

Aquellas palabras le dieron la confianza que le faltaba a Misao, ya se había preguntado cuando iba camino al pueblo si se estaría arriesgando mucho con esa gente tan extraña.

-Doy por hecho de que ya sabe a lo que he venido- le dijo Misao mientras se sentaba junto a el-. ¿Podrá ayudarme?

Seijuro suspiro y asintió, bajo de su lugar y acerco una silla para quedar a la altura de la chica.

-No se por que has decidido meterte en este lió, muchacha, pero creo que tienes derecho a saber. No se si pueda contarte mucho ni si lo que te diga te será de utilidad pero seré honesto contigo y te diré la verdad, por lo menos la parte que la mayoría en este pueblo conoce, si tienes dudas de algo mas, creo que solo Aoshi o su abuelo podrían aclararte las cosas.

-Dudo que a el le pareciera una buena idea- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. Creo que preferiría morir antes de revelarme algo.

-Es lo más probable- concedió Seijuro-. Veamos, ¿que es lo primero que desea preguntarme?

Una extraña excitación se apodero de Misao, como si estuviera a punto de abrir una puerta que le había estado prohibida por mucho tiempo, como algo demasiado esperado.

- Tengo unas cartas- comenzó ella con inseguridad-. Unas cartas que Shinomori envió a mi tatarabuela, al parecer ellos… tenían una relación. ¿Eso era así?

El asintió con desanimo.

-Ellos estuvieron comprometidos por mucho tiempo y a punto de casarse, sin embargo se rompió el compromiso cuando… tu abuela lo traicionó de la peor forma, se caso con otro hombre.

----------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que han dejado su opinión, así que:

Gabyhyatt: La verdad es que Aoshi se ha portado bastante mal, pero de apoco ira cambiando eso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y como ves ya se van sabiendo mas cosas y van apreciando otros personajes. Sobre lo del apellido, hasta el momento nunca se ha dicho que el apellido de la tatarabuela de Misao sea Makimachi, su abuela si lo era y Misao también lo es, se que parece raro pero te aseguro que hay un motivo para eso y te lo explicaría a mas detalle pero tendría que entrar a contarte parte de la historia que se debe desarrollar y te mataría la ilusión. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Noeh**: Si, Aoshi ha pasado desde ser muy agradable a el ser mas despreciable con Misao, pero ya se tendrán que ir concho y quien sabe… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Kasumi Shinomori**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y como ves, ahora Misao sabe que supuestamente su tatarabuela fue la que comito el error al casarse con otro hombre, pero de apoco se ira sabiendo que paso en realidad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**bizcochia U-u**: Descuida, se que no has podido leer y de verdad te agradezco que pienses que mis historias merecen un tiempo para leerlas. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Me alegra te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por la confianza que tiene en mi. Como ves las cosas ya se han ido aclarando un poco y mas o menos se tiene una idea de cual es el principal problema entre ambas familias peor te aseguro que hay mucho mas. Con Meg, como ves Aoshi no es el prometido ideal. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**stela**: Si, la verdad es que Aoshi se ha portado fatal pero Misao tampoco es de las que se dejan pasar a llevar y de a poco se irán aclarando las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Misao de Shinamori**: Me alegra que también te haya gustado esta historia, se que Aoshi ha estado insufrible pero de apoco se ira viendo porque es así y también un gran cambio a medida que las cosas se vayan acaldo y que el y Misao se vayan conociendo un poco mas, y sobre tu duda, no, no son familia pero si existe una historia en común. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que Aoshi ha sido muy desagradable peor ya irán mejorando las cosas con Misao y ya de apoco se sabe parte del secreto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

_**El presente sólo**_

_**se forma del pasado,**_

_**y lo que se encuentra en el efecto**_

_**estaba ya en la causa**_.

**Capitulo 3: Comprendiendo el pasado.**

Kaoru estaba furiosa, no, mas que furiosa estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato en cuanto la desconsiderada de su ex mejor amiga cruzara esa puerta intentando disculparse.

Nuevamente la joven intento abrir la puerta de su habitación pero fue inútil, estaba encerrada. Kaoru se sentó en la cama pensando una manera de poder salir, de allí, Sano no había regresado de su paseo al pueblo y Misao podía tardar toda la tarde si intentaba encontrar información sobre Satsuki y Shinomori, se dirigió hacia la ventana a ver si sus amigo daban señales de vida, pero nada.

Al fin una idea surgió en su cabeza, era estupida, lo reconocía pero era lo único que podía hacer si no quería quedarse allí o echar a bajo la puerta, cosa que estaba considerando.

La distancia que la separaba el jardín no era muy alta, bueno, si lo era pero ella no le tenia miedo a las alturas y además siempre había sido ágil. Si todo salía como pensaba podría utilizar algunas elaboradas ventanas y cornisas de la casa para bajar sin dificultad, y si se caía, la espesa vegetación que crecía bajo ella le amortiguaría el golpe, después de eso iría a buscar a Misao y le haría pagar con las penas del infierno.

Decidida a llevar a cabo su plan, la joven se quito los zapatos dejándolos caer al jardín, luego rogó por que saliera viva de esa y salio al exterior de la casa, quedando suspendida en el aire. Cuando al fin sus pies desnudos encontraron algo en lo que sujetarse, sintió que el alivio la invadía, se apoyo con confianza, pero su soporte se desprecio y ella perdió el equilibrio, antes de que pudiera sujetarse otra ves se desplomo hacia el vació.

Kenshin no pudo resistir el impulso y la curiosidad de conocer a los recién llegados, la verdad era que la actitud tan poco gentil de Aoshi era lo que principalmente lo impulsaba a ir a visitar a la joven Makimachi y presentarle sus disculpas, algo que seguramente Aoshi no haría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Se sentía preocupado por el estado de angustia en el que se había sumergido su amigo esa ultima emana, Aoshi nunca había sido muy dado a demostrar sus emociones y mucho menos sus preocupaciones, pero los días pasados se habían transformado en un ogro que incluso a el le estaba resultado difícil soportar, y la llegada de la nieta de Omitsu no facilitaría las cosas, eso estaba mas que claro.

El grito de una joven lo saco de sus cavilaciones, vio como de la casa de los Makimachi una joven colgaba de la ventana, el corrió a ayudarla pero antes de poder llegar la muchacha no pudo sujetarse y cayo.

El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho y cuando llego noto con cierto alivio escupido que la chica estaba llena de hojas pero al parecer viva y sin ningún hueso roto.

-Misao, no sabes cuanto te odio- dijo ella en voz alta antes de haber reparado en su presencia, sin embargo la carcajada que se escapo de los labios de Himura logro hacerle ver a la joven que no estaba sola y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de el, se sonrojo notoriamente.

- Me alegra mucho ver que se encuentra bien, señorita- le dijo el con amabilidad-. Lo que me intriga saber es que pretendía usted colgando de la ventana.

Kaoru seguía con las mejillas ardiendo, tanto por la vergüenza de lo ocurrido como por el hecho de que ese joven era el amigo de Shinomori que la había llamado tanto la atención. La vida era injusta y ella mataría a Misao por hacérsela aun mas penosa.

- Yo, la verdad… intentaba salir de casa. Estaban encerrada.

-Vaya- le dijo Ken pero no podía contener la risa ante la cara de angustia de la chica, sin embargo esto ayudo a aliviar la tensión del ambiente. Cuando ya estuvo algo mas calmado le preguntó-. ¿Esta la señorita Makimachi en casa?

-Misao. No ella salio, creo que deseaba intentar hablar con el señor Hiko.

- En ese caso espero que tenga suerte. Seguramente Aoshi no se encontrara allí y podrán hablar con tranquilidad.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre la chica frunció el ceño.

-Su amigo es muy maleducado, por no decirlo lo insufrible que aparenta ser.

- Lo se- le dijo Ken con una sonrisa-. Sin embrago no lo es la mayor parte del tiempo, Aoshi es un muy buen amigo y muy agradable cuándo desea serlo, solo que estos días ha estado un poco preocupado y la llegada de su amiga lo desconcertó.

-Le aseguro que para nosotros tampoco es fácil estar aquí intentando aclarar todo este embrollo pero no vamos por allí amenazando a la gente, aunque si su amigo vuelve a se así de grosero con Misao le aseguro que no harán falta amenazas.

- Ese es el motivo de mi visita, quería disculparme con su amiga por la descortesía de mi amigo y ofrecerles mi ayuda si necesitan algo, Soy Kenshin Himura.

-Un gusto, yo soy Kaoru Kamilla.

-La escaladora- le dijo el sin dejar de sonreír-. Espero que no se haya roto nada, me sentiría muy culpable si algo malo le a ocurrido. ¿No prefiera ver al doctor?

-Claro que no, he tenido accidentes peores- le dijo ella con seguridad-. Pero si no el molesta, ¿podría entrar por la ventana de la cocina para que me abra la puerta?- le dijo ella con las mejillas ardiendo nuevamente-. Me temo que no tengo llave.

El soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Si e la única manera que tendremos para hablar, que sea así.

----------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-¿Se caso con otro hombre?

Misao estaba asombrada con esa noticia, la verdad es que se hubiera sentido aun peor si se hubiese enterado de que ella y Aoshi Shinomori tenían lazos en común pero al parecer no era así.

-Tu tatarabuela y Hitoshi Shinomori estuvieron prometidos por mas de diez años, así que te darás cuenta de cual es el grado de importancia de lo que te estoy diciendo. Antes las cosas eran muy diferentes, dos familias decidían unirse y el medio para hacerlo era casar a sus descendientes. Ese fue el caso de ambos pero al final las cosas no salieron bien.

-Pero ese no es motivo para que Aoshi me haya tratado así, fue muy injusto.

Hiko asintió.

-Se que Aoshi se porto fatal contigo, pero para la familia de el fue aun mas grave, Hitoshi era el primogénito, por lo cual todas las expectativas recaían en el, por lo que he oído no era el mejor hombre del mundo con Satsuki aunque nadie sabe por que motivo ella lo adoraba, sin embargo ella un día simplemente se caso con el hombre que el mas odiaba y después de eso todo el laso de amistad que existía entre la familia de tu tatarabuela y la de Shinomori se rompió.

-No creo que mi tatarabuelo haya sido un mal hombre, mi abuela solía recordarlo con mucho cariño.

-Y no he dicho nada de el, solo que tu abuela se caso por primera ves con el hombre que no debía y eso se considero la peor de las tradiciones para su época. Cuando se quedo viuda se caso con tu tatarabuelo y de allí vienes tu.

-No sabia que ella hubiera estado casada mas de una vez- recoció Misao asombrada-. ¿Tengo parientes por ese lado?

- No- le dijo Hiko con pesar-. Tu abuela no estuvo mucho tiempo casada con ese hombre, solo el suficiente para enloquecer a Shinomori. Por lo que el un día decidió cobrar venganza a su manera y lo mato dejándola viuda, Hitoshi luego se quito la vida, ¿comprendes ahora?

Ella asintió en silencio deseando con desesperación no haberse enterado de aquella historia. Su abuela le había pedido que hiciera justicia, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer cuando a ella le parecía que lo que Satsuki había hecho era horrible? No podía saber que tan malo había sido Shinomori con ella, como Hiko aseguraba, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ese hombre si la había amado, tal vez a su manera pero lo había hecho y ella dejo de lado a su familia y su honor por estar con otro hombre.

-Todo esto parece irreal, como de una película.

-Ya veras que las cosas por aquí son así. Okina es el abuelo de Aoshi y a decir verdad el y tu abuela se llevaban muy mal por el echo de que ella decía que la culpa la tenia Hitoshi y que Satsuki solo había hecho lo mejor para el. Te seguro que los hermanos de Hitoshi Nunca lo vieron así y la repudiaron por lo que hizo, tu tatarabuela fue muy infeliz aquí.

Misao recodo la carta de Satsuki hacia su abuela, "marcadas por la mala estrella, destinadas al sufrimientos", la inquietud volvió a hacer presa de ella. Pero no se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

- Y es por eso que Aoshi me odia- le dijo con un suspiro-. Sin embargo, cuando se caso con mi tatarabuelo, si tuvo familia ¿Sabes algo de su hija?

Los atribulados sentimientos que se reflejaron en el rostro de Seijuro le bastaron a Misao para saber que esa venzo obtendría al respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo el seguía mostrándose muy cortes.

- Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos esto por hoy, Misao- le dijo mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro-. Ya he aclarado la primera parte de tus dudas pero estoy convencido de que luego de esta vendrán mas. Yo no lo se todo, pero ojala pueda ayudarte un poco.

-Y yo espero que esto no le cause problemas con Shinomori- respondió ella sin sonreír.

-Aoshi- le corrigió el-. No te bases en un apellido sino en el como persona y descuidad, se que puede mostrarse como un sujeto insoportable peor cuando lo conoces bien cambias completamente de opinión, a mi me dio la idea de que ambos parecían llevarse bastante bien antes de que el dijeras tu nombre.

Misao se ruborizó y se sintió como una tonta al darse cuenta de que eso era verdad, Aoshi había sido muy amable con ella mientras estuvieron solos y desconocían quienes eran, tal vez existía una pequeña posibilidad, pero solo una pequeña posibilidad de que ella cambiara la opinión que tenia de el…

-------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Okina observo a la muchacha que se despedía de Seijuro Hiko y que montaba en su bicicleta, obligatoriamente tendría que pasar frente a el así que se sentó paciente a esperar a que la joven se acercara, cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírlo, el le hablo.

-Hola Misao Makimachi, ¿tienes tiempo para dedicarle aun un pobre anciano?

Misao se sorprendió ante aquella petición, pero mas aun al saber que el la conocía sin embargo acepto, mas por curiosidad que otra cosa y se dispuso a oírlo.

-Buenas tardes seño…

-Okina- le dijo el y percibió el gesto de temor que surco el rostro de la joven-. Quita esa cara de miedo, muchacha que no te haré nada. ¿Así que tu eres la nieta de Omitsu? Si, tienes que serlo, sus ojos son los mismos.

-Usted es…

-El abuelo de Aoshi- volvió a interrumpirla el anciano-. Se que le dijiste a mi nieto que era un cobarde frente a una buena parte de los habitantes de este pueblo- el se rió-. Te felicito, debes ser muy valiente para haberlo hecho, te aseguro que son muy pocos los que se atreverían a hacerlo.

-¿No se supone que usted debería odiarme en ves de estarme felicitando por como trato a su nieto?- le pregunto ella incrédula. Después de la conversación con Hiko la imagen que Misao se había hecho de Okina era muy diferente ala que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Quieres que te odie, muchacha?- le pregunto el intrigado-. Claro que no lo haré, ya estoy muy viejo para emociones tan fuertes, ni siquiera con tu abuela discutimos tanto estos últimos años, la verdad es que su muerte me ha dolido mucho, pero no se lo digas a Aoshi, ¿quieres?

-Descuide, no pienso volver a hablar con el si esta en mis manos el poder evitarlo- le contesto con seguridad, pero al ver que el anciano le sonreía otra vez comenzó a molestarse-. ¿Por que se ríe de mi?

-No de ti, muchacha. No de ti- le aseguro el-. Solo que es muy probable que tú y mi nieto se encuentren en más de una ocasión y al ver la dada que eres a sulfurarte estoy mas que seguro que terminaran discutiendo en mas de una ocasión. Aoshi es algo llevado a sus ideas cuando las cosas no le gustan, pero seguro que una chica como tu sabrá ponerlo sobre sus casillas.

-Su nieto esta bastante grandecito para saber controlarse solo. Yo no soy quien para enseñarle nada- sin embargo para sus adentros Misao pensaba en una buena cantidad de cosas que le gustaría enseñarle a ese joven maleducado.

Nuevamente al darse cuenta de que Okina la observaba visiblemente divertido se sintió extraña, era verdad que ese anciano no le tenia ni pizca de odio, por el contraria parecía que le agradaba, ¿Por qué su nieto seria tan… desagradable?

-Supongo que en ese caso la culpa ha sido mía- le dijo al sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué?- la pregunto Misao ceñuda.

-La culpa de que mi nieto sea tan llevado a sus ideas y que albergue ese rencor hacia tu familia, yo también lo tuve un día pero de a poco fui entendiendo que las cosas no son siempre como parecen.

-¿Y entonces por que no se lo ha enseñado a el? Si ustedes tan sabio podría compartir un poco de esa sabiduría con Aoshi.

-Porque el debe darse cuenta solo de sus errores, y si no es así tu podrías ayudarle. No hay nada como una buena discusión para aclarar las ideas, muchacha. Por lo menos eso era lo que tu abuela creía- le guiño el ojo antes de marcharse-. Que tengas un buen día y disfruta de tu estancia en el pueblo.

Misao se quedo de pie en el sitio en que antes había estado Okina. No podía creerlo, solo llevaba veinticuatro horas en ese lugar y ya había tenido una discusión con Aoshi Shinomori, Seijuro Hiko le contó parte del motivo del odio que este albergaba hacia su familia y Okina casi le había dado su bendición para que pusiera en cintura a su nieto. Tenía razón, esas vacaciones serian agotadoras.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Sano se quedo de piedra al cruzar la puerta del espacioso salón de la casa de Misao, cuando se encontró a su amiga platicando animadamente con el pelirrojo no supo si sentir rabia o un profundo alivio. Busco a la chica de ojos verdes pero al no encontrarla por ningún sitio se inquieto.

-Hola- le dijo con naturalidad mientras hacia notar su presencia-. ¿Himura?- pregunto mientras le tendía la mano al pelirrojo que la acepto con una sonrisa.

- Si, Kenshin. Tú debes ser Sanosuke Sagara.

-El mismo- respondió el-. ¿Dónde esta Misao, Kao?

- No me preguntes por esa desconsiderada. Me dejo encerrada en el cuarto porque siguiendo tus ordenes me negaba a dejarla salir de casa, tuve que salirme por la ventana y casi me maté.

La imagen de la chica colgando de la ventana le parecía a Sano muy divertida pero al ver el brillo explosivo que el conocía bien en sus ojos azules prefirió no reírse.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, Kao, cuando Misao llegue hablare con ella- se volvió hacia Kenshin que lo observaba en silencio-. ¿A que debemos su vista?

- Solo quise venir a disculparme por la actitud de mi amigo esta mañana, Aoshi fue un poco grosero.

-¿Grosero?- Sano arqueo las cejas y sonrió-. Su amigo fue un verdadero desgraciado, y si vuelve a comportarse de esa manera con mis amigas yo no seré tan respetuoso como hoy. Reacuérdeselo de mi parte por si lo ha olvidado.

-Sano, basta- le pidió Kaoru sujetándolo del brazo e instándolo a que se sentara junto a ella-. Kenshin solo quiere ser amable con nosotros, no es justo que pase un mal rato por lo que su amigo haya hecho.

El joven asintió y trato de concentrarse en otras cosas, sin embargo aun le hervía la sangre ante la sola mención de Shinomori y el recuerdo de su prometida. Maldito pueblo y sus costumbres anticuadas.

-¿Ya han averiguado parte de la historia que une a la familia de Misao con la de Aoshi?- les pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, solo tenemos unas cartas que no explican mucho y por eso Misao quería hablar con el señor Hiko, para saber donde empezar a buscar. La verdad es que ni siquiera tenemos idea de que un descendiente de Shinomori aun viviera en este pueblo.

- Nuestra idea nunca fue la de molestar a Shinomori- aclaro Sano-. Solo una mala jugada del destino que nos obligo e conocerlo en ese circunstancia. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de esa historia?

-Lo que sabe todo el mudo en este pueblo, pero es mejor que esperen a que su amiga se los cuente, Seijuro seguramente debe haberle contado una versión mucho mas interesante que la mía, además, la parte mas importante de la historia no la conozco, eso es algo que solo la familia de Aoshi ha mantenido, y supongo que la señora Omitsu también estaría al tanto.

- Dos familias enfrentadas de esa manera… es muy raro- dijo Kaoru-. En las cartas daba la impresión de que Shinomori si estaba muy enamorado de Satsuki, ¿como pudo llegar a odiarla de tal modo?

-Tienes razón, Kaoru, el la amo mas de lo que nadie pensaba, pero las grandes pasiones desencadenan otras, el rencor y el odio son dos de ellas. Nunca podrás adiar a nadie tanto si no le has amado del mismo modo.

Kenshin agradeció a los jóvenes la hospitalidad y se despidió prometiendo que los vería nuevamente. Cuando los dos amigos se quedaron solos en el salón, Kao se dejo caer en una silla.

-Las grandes pasiones arrastran a otras- repitió las palabras de Himura-. ¿Hasta que punto esta historia será tan apasionada, Sano?

El se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta el punto de que muchos aniso después aun se odian por algo que nunca logro ser. ¿Eso te basta?

-Por ahora. Cuando llegue Misao sabremos mas, después me vengare por lo que me hizo, aun me duelo todo el cuerpo.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Se sentía como un verdadero imbecil por todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. No solo por la manera en que había tratado a Megumi utilizándola como blanco de su ira, sino que también por el hecho de que no había sabido como enfrentarse a Misao Makimachi.

Si, ese era el principal motivo de su disgusto, el hecho de que sabia que la había tratado mal sin que ella supiera ni siquiera el por que y dejando de lado que unos minuto antes el se había mostrado amable e interesado en ella.

No tenia la culpa, se dijo mentalmente, ninguno de los dos tenían la culpa y sin embargo estaban pagando por aquello. ¿No le había dicho un día su padre que lo único que deseaba era ver que toda esa familia moría sumida en la desgracia? Sin embargo a el esa idea no le satisfacía. No como debería hacerlo.

La imagen de la joven que caminaba descuidada hacia el mientras miraba enfadada la rueda pinchada de su bicicleta lo lleno a la vez de irritación, vergüenza y ansiedad, cuando inevitablemente sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Aoshi, la joven lo miro como su fuera el demonio y parecía dispuesta a darse la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos.

Aoshi se apresuro para alcanzarla y antes de que ella pudiera huir la sujeto del brazo.

-¡Por favor! He tenido un di agotador, no quiero que me trates mal otra vez, ¿lo podemos dejar para mañana?

La respuesta de Misao lo desconcertó y a su pesar se sonrió, ella lo miro entrañada pero luego también pareció relajarse.

-¿Tan mala impresión te di, muchacha?- le pregunto el con seriedad.

-Digamos que me impresionaste en muchas formas, primero me mentiste, luego me insultaste y por ultimo me amenazaste. No te negare que en mi vida si había recibido esa clase de emociones pero todas por separado, eres la primera persona que logra reunir tantos errores en un lapso de tiempo tan corto.

-Tienes una lengua muy afilada que te puede generar problemas- le dijo el pero sin asomo de la ira que Misao había visto cuando estaban con Hiko en la biblioteca.

-Y tu un carácter de los mil demonios que también te los puede generar si es que ya no lo hace, cosa que dudo. Y sin embargo yo no me meto contigo, ¿por qué eres así?

-No soy bueno para mantener relaciones con las personas.

-Como Seijuro Hiko eras muy amable, ¿no has pensado en cambiarte el nombre? Me ha dado la impresión de que el hecho de que seas parte de tu familia es lo que te afecta mas que nada. Deberías pensártelo.

Misao se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero Aoshi le sujeto la bicicleta para impedirle avanzar.

-Disculpa- le dijo el con rapidez y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

-¿Que?- le pregunto ella que no era capas de creerse lo que estaba escuchando.¿Aoshi Shinomori se estaba disculpando con ella?

- ¡Que disculpes por lo que paso hoy!- le espeto el chico con molestia al verse obligado a repetir algo que le había costado todo su esfuerzo decir-. ¿Te basta con eso?

-¿Es una pregunta con truco?- le pregunto ella a la vez.

-No, muchacha- le dijo con impaciencia Aoshi-. Solo te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento esta mañana, pero eso no significa que seroso amigos.

-No se porque me esperaba que salieras con algo así- Misao soltó un suspiro de decepción-. ¿No eres capas de decir nada agradable sin arruinarlo luego?

Aoshi la observo arqueando las cejas, ella lo miro como esperado el regaño de su parte.

-Abusas de tu suerte, Misao Makimachi, pero aun así…- el chico observo la bicicleta pinchada y suspiro-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Pronto empezara a oscurecer y no es apropiado que andes sola por estos caminos.

Ella se mordió el labio y parecía dispuesta a negarse a su ofrecimiento a pesar de que se notaba que la tentaba la idea, al fin hablo.

-¿No me dejaras tirada a la mitad del camino si no te gusta algo que diga?

-Podrías ir en silencio y no nos arriesgaríamos, ¿no te parece?- le aconsejo Aoshi pero al ver su gesto ceñudo sonrió-. Nunca le haría eso aun chica, ni siquiera a una con la legua tan viperina como la tuya.

-Otras personas me llaman sincera, Shinomori, ¿sabes lo que es aso?- le pregunto ella en tono fingidamente dulce-. No lo creo porque cuando estábamos en la biblioteca…

-Aun puedo declinar la oferta, muchacha, no me tientes.

Misao se rió y por primer vez se dio cuenta de que el chico que tenia el frete no solo era agradable cuando deseaba serlo, sino que también era guapo. Este pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse y mas aun cuando se dio cuenta de que Aoshi no dejaba de mirarla.

-Debería… llegar pronto a casa- le dijo ella con cierta dificultad-. Mis amigos estarán preocupados.

-Claro, quizás tu amigo piensa que te he secuestrado para torturarte- le dijo Aoshi mientras le quitaba la bicicleta averiada-. ¿Es tu novio?

Misao se sonrojo todavía mas ante esa idea, muchas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo y ella simplemente se había reído y dejaba que los demás pensaran lo que se les viniese en gana, sin embargo esa vez se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

-Solo amigos, muy buenos amigos ya que nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero nada mas, Sano es como mi hermano.

-Aquí esa amistad de años se tomaría como lo mas propicio para un compromiso, ¿sabes?- le pregunto el como si nada-. Deberías tener cuidado o todos pensaran que si ocurre algo entre ustedes.

Misao se preguntaba que demonios le importaba eso a Aoshi Shinomori y lo que mas le aturdía era que no sabia porque el importaba tanto a ella que el no creyera que entre ella y Sanosuke existía algo mas que amistad.

-Solo estaré dos meses- le dijo al fin-. Luego me olvidare de este lugar y de todo lo que significa.

El la mira con una expresión inescrutable, y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Digna hija de tu padre, el solía pensar igual. Para tu abuela fue muy difícil aceptar que su único hijo se marcho para no volver mas.

- Mi padre tenia sus motivos- lo defendió ella a pesar de que muchas veces lo había recriminado por la lejanía que mantuvo con su abuela-. No puedes culparme de que piense igual que el, tu has crecido aquí y para mi es tan diferente, como retroceder en el tiempo.

- Es cierto, tu no sabes nada de nuestras vidas y mucho menos de nuestras costumbres y forma de pensar. Pero eso cambiara y tal ves, luego de trascurrido eso dos meses ya no quieras marcharte de aquí.

Misao noto que el esta vez la miraba de un modo diferente, como retándola a que lo contradijese y ella sin embargo no era capas de hilar una frese coherente. En algún momento había perdido el dominio de la conversación y sus emociones ante la presencia de aquel joven y eso lo asustaba.

-No me presentas a tu amiga.

Aoshi voltio para ver la reciben llegada que sonreía con indulgencia. Era una joven bonita y de aire amigable sin embargo miraba a Misao con una ira fría y creciente.

-Megumi- le dijo el con tono apagado como deseando que ella estuviera en cualquier parte menos allí-. Te presento a Misao, acaba de llegar al pueblo.

-Un gusto- le dijo Megumi a Misao mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con aire reprobatorio-. Yo soy Megumi Takani, la prometida de Aoshi.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como sierpe agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**, **mari8876**, **ali-chan6**, **gabyhyatt**, **Kasumi Shinomori**, **Noeh**,

**bizcochia U-u** y **KaRiTo-Chan** muchas gracias, la próxima semana cuando tenga un respiro les agradezco como corresponde, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La duda no es**_

_**una condición placentera**_

_**pero la certeza es absurda.**_

**Capitulo 4: Dudas.**

Megumi estaba furiosa, no solo por que hacia solo unas horas atrás Aoshi la había tratado horriblemente mal sino que ahora dedicaba su mejor humor a una completa desconocida. ¡Maldito fuera el día en que a sus padres se les ocurrió comprometerla con el!

-Vaya- dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. Un gusto conocerte, yo soy Misao Makimachi, llegue hace poco al pueblo y estoy intentando poner algunas cosas en su lugar- la joven miro significativamente a Aoshi y se rió.

-¿Tu eres nieta de Ominstu?- pregunto Megumi incrédula. Misao asintió-. ¿Lo sabias, Aoshi?

Esa no era una pregunta, era una dura critica, pensó el joven. Megumi sabia de lo problema existentes entre ambas familias y para ella debía ser un verdadero insulto que el prefiriera estar platicando con Misao que con ella, que era su prometida.

- Lo supe hoy, ¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso?- le pregunto el con total calma. Meg lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Por que debería importarme? Eres tu el que se pasa la vida recordando lo ocurrido- sonrió a Misao de forma agradable a pesar de que el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos-. Ha sido un gusto conocerla, señorita Makimachi, si nos disculpa, mi novio y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Misao asintió sin mas y se dispuso marcharse con su mejor animo, detestaba las discusiones, pero Aoshi la sujeto del brazo sin darle ocasión a seguir su camino, fue a protestar pero una mirada de la advertencia la hizo callar.

- Prometí acompañarla a casa, Megumi- le dijo Aoshi-. Mas tarde pasara a vete para que hablemos.

La mirada de odia que Megumi le lanzó a Misao le dejo clarísimo que por culpa de Shinomori acaba de ganarse en forma gratuita una enemiga jurada, solo por el hecho de que le la llevaría a casa a modo de disculpas por su falta de tacto en la mañana. ¿Podía tener más mala suerte? Imposible.

- Eso espero- le espeto la joven antes de darse media vuelta e irse echando humo de la rabia.

Misao estaba asombrada. No sabia si recriminarlo por su comportamiento tan poco caballeroso o ponerse a reír de lo absurdo de la situación. Cuando el la sujeto del codo para obligarla a caminar aun estaba llena d dudas.

-Tu novia estaba molesta, ¿no deberías ir a verla para solucionar los problemas?

-Meg siempre esta molesta, no te preocupes.

Aquella respuesta la parecía absurda, así que insistió.

- Tal ve necesite un poco mas de atención, tal ves piense que tu no la quieres…

- No la quiero- Aoshi se paro de golpe al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho. Misao sin embargo no parecía mostrase horrorizada ni nada por el estilo así que se alegro por eso-. Es una situación complicada.

- Entiendo. Ustedes y su forma de vida aquí- respondió con aún sonrisa-. No tienes por que darme excusas.

-La aprecio y no me gusta hacerla enfadar, pero… no nos llevamos muy bien y es difícil mantener una relación con ella.

- Prefiero no seguir escuchándote, Shinomori. Terminaría por darte un par de consejos que no te gustarían y acabaríamos discutiendo antes de llegar la casa. No me gustaría dejar tu cuerpo tirado a mitad del camino, ¿hay animales salvajes por aquí?

Aoshi se rió y negó.

-No los hay, pero agradezco que me adviertas de su instintos asesinos. Ya se a lo que atenerme.

La siguiente parte del camino fue en absoluto silencio. Misao estaba demasiado absorta contemplando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor como para darse cuenta del grado de frustración que crecía en su acompañante. Lentamente fueron dejando atrás el pueblo hasta adentrarse en la parte menos poblada y se encaminaron hacia la casa.

-¿Cómo decidiste venir hasta aquí?- le pregunto al fin Aoshi.

Misao lo miro extrañada y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi abuela me dejo la casa de herencia y bueno, tenía que venir a verla antes de decidir que hacer con ella. Tenía algunas vagos recuerdos de este lugar de cuando era niña pero no vine mas que un par de veces. Tres como mucho.

- A tu padre no le gustaba este sitio, por lo menos eso era lo que tu abuela decía cada vez que le preguntaba por el. ¿Cómo esta el?

- Muerto- le contesto Misao dejando a joven sin habla-. No te preocupes, ya lo supere, además mi madre me ha ayudado a sobrellevarlo mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella no quiso venir conmigo por que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, por ese motivo Kaoru y Sanosuke están aquí.

-Este lugar no ha sido muy benevolente con tu familia. Para tu abuela fue difícil la vida aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Mi padre no solía decirme que hubiera tenido una mala infancia.

-Claro que no, según mi abuelo, tu abuela lo adoraba, sin embargo el hecho de crecer sin un padre no es algo fácil.

- Es cierto mi abuelo murió antes de que el naciera- Misao suspiro-. No era un tema del que le gustara hablar.

-¿Sabes como murió tu abuelo, Misao?

La pregunta no parecía llevar ninguna intención a parte de la de ponerla al tanto de los hechos si ella no lo sabia. Misao lo miro a los ojos durante unos minutos y negó con pesar al darse cuenta de que su padre no había compartido mas detalles de su vida con ella.

-Lo mataron a tracción, días antes de la boda. Algunos decían que se debió a una riña por tierras, otro de que era un pretenderte de tu abuela despechado… sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue que tu abuela estaba embarazada y te imaginaras como se puso su padre cuando lo supo, pero ella se negó a casarse y crió sola a su hijo.

- Eso es muy triste- dijo sin pensar -. Mi abuela…

-¿Si?- la insto Aoshi para que siguiera contándole.

La posibilidad de contarle a Shinomori lo que encontró en la carta se le hacia tentadora. Podía confiarse a el y tal vez arriesgarse y pedirle ayuda para acabar lo mas pronto posible con su investigación, incluso, si tenia fuerte, podía ser que el tuviera las otras cartas, las que seguramente su tatarabuela había escrito en respuesta a las de Shinomori.

A pesar de todo eso, el sentido común y la precaución pudieron mucho mas.

- Mi abuela adoraba este sitio- dijo ella intentando parecer convincente-. Siempre fue una mujer fuerte y decidida a seguir adelante. Tal vez ese sea el principal motivo por el que este aquí y no haya puesto de inmediato la casa ala venta.

Shinomori se detuvo y la miro ceñudo.

-¿Piensas vender la casa?- le pregunto en un tono as parecido aun regaño que a la pregunta que Misao esperaba hubiera querido hacer.

-Lo pensé, ya te dije que no era mi intención quedarme aquí, pero en las cláusulas del testamento mi abuela especifica que no pudo hacerlo, así que… aun no se que haré con exactitud.

- Eso me parece bien- respondió Aoshi retomado el camino-. No tiene que hacer tonterías.

Misao se sintió indignada, y sin darle tiempo le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo logado que el la mirara.

- No soy ninguna niña para que me trates como tal. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con esa casa no es asunto tuyo. Además, se supone que tu deseas que yo me vaya del pueblo y te deje en paz, ¿ o no?

Se suponía que eso era lo que el debía desear, sin embargo Aoshi ya no estaba tan seguro de que ese fuera su deseo. Misao lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de rabia y eso le pareció muy divertido, esa joven se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, desde su discusión esa mañana, hasta lo concerniente a sus familias. Seria agradable ser amigo de ella, sin embargo su sentido común le recodo que no podían ser amigos ni nada y que si solo la acompañaba a casa era por que le debía una disculpa y no podía dejarla marchar sola por un lugar que apenas conocía.

Shinomori se encogió de hombros.

- Claro que deseo que te vayas pero no puedes vender la casa por que es algo que pertenece a tu familia, tus raíces. Y sobre lo de que eres niña… bueno, eso si es verdad.

Misao lo miro indignada y apuro el paso para llagar a casa a pesar de que sabía que Shinomori la seguía. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera cuando entro en la casa dando un portazo dejándolo a el con una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-No sabia que te habías arrepentido tan rápido de tu horrible comportamiento, amigo mió- le dijo el pelirrojo que en ese momento se hacia visible a los ojos de Aoshi-. ¿Qué tal te fue con la chica?

Aoshi lo miro ceñudo y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenia que disculparme con ella y la acompañe a casa, ya es tarde.

- Claro- dijo Ken con una sonrisa-. Es agradable, ¿verdad?

- No puedes saberlo si no has hablado con ella, Ken, y por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intentado que tu imagen no se deteriore más de lo que tu mismo has provocado, los amigos de Misao Makimachi estaba muy molestos contigo por la forma grosera y descotes ñeque la trataste. Me alegro que hayas decidido arreglar las cosas, si son amigos…

-¡No seremos amigos!- dijo Aoshi con impaciencia-. Sigo creyendo que lo mejro para nosotros será que esa niña se vaya lo antes posible de aquí. Solo que tal ves no le haga la vida imposible como había prometido.

- Me alegra oírlo, y estoy seguro de que a sus amigos también le gustara. ¿Soujiro no sabe que ella ha vedo ala ciudad?

Ante la mención del joven Aoshi cerro los ojos con evidente enfado y maldijo por lo bajo.

- Y esperare de que no se entere por lo meno en los próximos días, así que tu no andes gritando a los cuatro vientos que la nieta de Omitsu esta aquí para intenta averigua que ocurrió con su familia.

-No hará falta que yo lo haga. Okon los vio, ¿recuerdas? Ella será la encargada de extender la noticia.

- Tendré que pedirle a Seijuro que la silencie- Aoshi suspiro. Luego se quedo unos minutos en silencio antes de proseguir-. Sabes, Misao no tenia idea de cómo murió su abuelo, yo se lo conté. Su padre también murió hace poco y ahora su abuela…

- Entonces, amigo mió, no debes ponerte así de triste. Esa chica parece se mar fuerte de lo que se ve a simple vista. Tal vez para ella esta sea la oportunidad de descubrir una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabia que tenia.

- Pero luego se ira y todo volverá a ser igual que antes- Aoshi deseaba que esta idea lo tranquilizara sin embargo no lo hacia. Por el contrario lo molestaba-. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

Kenshin recordó la conversación que había sostenido con los jóvenes, y la determinación que aprecio en el rostro de Misao Makimachi, si esa chica tena el mismo tesón que su abuela, estaba seguro de que su paso por ese pueblo no seria algo que se olvidara tan fácilmente y dudaba mucho de que sus vidas regresara a la que tranquilidad que habían conocido hasta ese momento.

- Quizás, Aoshi. Quizás.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Misao cerro la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria, nada mas cruzar el portal sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la oreja, no con mucha fuerza, pero si con la necesaria como para sobresaltara y que diera un pequeño gritito.

-Si no recuerdo mal, creo que dije algo así como "no las quiero a ninguna de las dos fuera de casa hasta que yo regrese", ¿me equivoco, Misao?

La joven suspiro con enfado y Sano le devolvió la mirada amenazante, ella finalmente rompió a reír con ganas y lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver si descubría algo y he hecho muchos avances, así que tal ves no marchemos antes de lo que esperábamos.

-Yo no estoy segura de querer macharme- dijo Kaoru con tono soñador-. Estoy enamorada.

Sano levanto la mirada al cielo como implorando paciencia y Misao se rió.

- Kao, no puedes enamorarte de un joven al que apenas has visto unos minutos, ni siquiera has hablado con el- le recodo su amiga-. Además, es amigo de Shinomori.

- Si hablamos con el, y no se parece en nada la desagradable Aoshi Shinomori, adema me rescato cuando me caí por la ventana…

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto Misao aterrada.

- Era la única manera de salir que tenia luego de que m enceraste. Por cierto, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, pero te perdono por que Kenshin vino a rescatarme y ahora se que es con el con quien deseo pasar el reto de mi vida.

-Te aseguro que el pobre tipo ni se entera- murmuro Sano con fastidio-. ¿Qué has averiguado, Misao?

Ella sonrió fascinada.

- Hable con Seijuro y me contó el motivo del rencor entre ambas familias, mi tatarabuela tenia que casarse con Shinomori, era su prometida, pero ella cambio e opinión a ultimo minuto y se caso con otro hombre.

-Si Aoshi tiene el mismo temperamento que su antepasado, no me sorprende que tu Satsuki lo haya dejado- cometo Sano-. ¿Y Aoshi que vendría siendo de el?

- No lo se muy bien, pero no creo que sea ni tatarabuelo ni nada así, el tipo se mato después de dejar viuda a Satsuki, por eso ella después se caso con mi tatarabuelo y de esa parte viene mi familia.

-Pero nadie olvido que fue Satsuki quien creo el problema, y ese es el motivo por el cual tanto odio. Ustedes son solo su descendencia- Kaoru parecía preocupada-. Espero que Shinomori no intente matarte.

-No lo creo, se disculpo y me acompaño hasta la casa.

Sano la miro molesto y Misma se preparo para el regaño. Si amigo era un encanto de chico, pero demasiado sobre protector con ellas, como si no fueran capaces de hacer nada por ellas mismas.

- No me gusta la idea de que andes por allí solo con Shinomori- le dijo visiblemente molesto, al ver que Misao abría la boca para protestar la acallo con un gesto de la mano-Me da igual si se disculpó o fue amble, esta mañana te trato muy mal frente a todos nosotros y para mi ese es mi precedente. No te quiero cerca de el y punto y si me obligas a tener que enfadarme contigo, estoy seguro de que lo pasaras mal.

-Me tratas como a una niña- reclamo Misao, al recodar aquel mismo cometario sintió que se le encendían las mejillas-. Sano, ¿crees que soy una niña?

- No lo eres pero te comportas como una la mayoría de las veces ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- No lo se. Solo tonterías mías- mintió ella-. Ahora, ¿por que no me ayudan con esas cartas. Quiero clasificarlas por fechas antes de ponerme a leerlas.

-Creo que no hay mucho que aclarar- dijo Kaoru-. Satsuki si traiciono a Shinomori al casarse con otro sujeto. El odio de su familia es valido.

-Para que mi abuela creyera que tenía algo que solucionar debe existir un motivo mas fuerte. Creo que para todos esto fue demasiado simple y solo decidieron juzgar a Satsuki por que no estaba en posición de defenderse. Pero ahora nosotros buscaremos una manera de aclarar esto y permitir que la verdad salga a la luz, sea cual sea esa verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Habían trascurrido cinco largos días desde la llegada de Misao y sus amigos al pueblo, Aoshi solo la había vuelto a ver a la distancia un par de veces y a pesar de que se moría de ganas, no se atrevía a hablarle. Sabia que era una tontería y hasta cierto punto se sentía muy infantil, pero temía que ella un siguiera enfadada por aquel comentario y por otro lado no quería aumentar el mal humor de Megumi, esa noche además tenían su cena de compromiso y no podía crearle mas problemas.

Misao Makimachi no podía tener cabida en su vida.

- ¿Nervioso?- le pregunto Okina nada mas entrar al despacho-. También cuando me comprometí con tu abuela lo estaba, creo que nunca me sentía muy seguro de tenerla hasta que nos casamos.

- Descuida, no creo que Meg vaya a ningún sitio- murmuro Aoshi sin mirar a su abuelo-. Ya te has enterado de que la nieta de Omitsu esta en el pueblo- pregunto como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Okina sonrió y se sentó frente a su nieto.

- Claro que me he enterado e incluso hablamos un momento- Aoshi lo miro sorprendido-. Es una joven muy bonita, me recuda a su abuela cuando era mas joven. Esperemos que se quede un tiempo por aquí, no me agrada la idea de que la casa se queda sola.

- Se marchara- respondió Aoshi-. Ella misma me lo dijo, en dos meses mas deja este sitio.

- A menos que algo se lo impida- Okina sonrió-. Te aseguro de que antes de que te des cuenta esa chica estará llena de pretendientes y quien sabe, tal vez tenga suerte y se case con algún joven de por aquí.

- Se supone que tu odias a su familia y solo deberías desear que se marcharan. No que vivieran en el pueblo- Aoshi estaba molesto, sin saber muy bien por que y eso lo enfadaba aun mas.

-¿Odiar, odiar…? No, creo que no, Solo tenemos un desacuerdo de años, ni siquiera con Omitsu las cosas fueron tan graves, cuando tu abuela murió incluso tuve la idea de casarme con ella que tenia a un niño pequeño y estaba sola, pero siempre fue una mujer muy orgullosa y no me acepto. Mas bien me dijo que no quería a ningún hombre a su lado y mucho menos a alguien de mi familia.

Aoshi se quedo boquiabierto ante esta confesión, ¿Okina le había pedido a la abuela de Misao que se casara con el? Debía estar de broma.

- ¿Tu de verdad hiciste eso?

- Claro que si, era una mujer preciosa, además muy lista y… era verdad que en la familia no veían muy bien mi interés por ella pero, ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía cambiar lo que sentía.

- No es el consejo que me has dado todos estos años, Abuelo.

- Lo se, pero solo te mostré lo que tus padres esperaban que te enseñara. Ahora eres un hombre mayor y puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer, como yo lo hice en su momento. Lastima que no resulto, pero siempre la tuve en muy alta estima, y creo que ella también llego a preciarme, a su modo.

-Para mi siguen siendo una mala familia- sentencio Shinomori con decisión-. Una traición es una tracción desde donde se la mire. ¿Quien nos asegura que sus descendientes son mejores?

Okina se rió, se puso de pie y le palmeo la espada a su nieto.

-En eso tienes razón, pero nunca tendremos una respuesta si no nos damos otra oportunidad. Esa chica, Misao, creo que ella tiene mucho mas carácter que toda su familia junta, y eso que Omitsu son era exactamente tímida. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez ha llegado el tiempo de perdonar o por lo menos de enterrar el pasado. Dudo mucho de que tú disfrutes de estos enfrentamientos con la muchacha.

- Solo hemos discutido una vez, y ya me disculpe, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Aoshi parecía sorprendido, pero al recordar lo entrometida que era Okon dio por hecho de que se lo había contado a su abuelo en la primera oportunidad.

- Casi todo el pueblo se entero, y ahora la mayoría sabe que es la nieta de Omitsu y quieren saber que hace aquí. Algunos desean que se vaya y otros no, ¿en que bando estas tu?

Aoshi clavo sus ojos en los de su abuelo, el anciano ya no sonreía y el joven se maldijo al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que esa tendría que haber sido una respuesta muy sencilla, el no tenia muy claro lo que en verdad quería. ¿Deseaba que Misao Makimachi se fuera del pueblo? Por un lado si, pero por otro sentía curiosidad…

-Si- dijo tragando saliva y apartado los ojos-. Es lo mejro, y lo sabes.

-No, Aoshi. No lo se- el anciano suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. No me gustaría perder la ultima oportunidad que tal ves tengamos para acabar con esto. Por cierto, creo que esta con Seijuro- Okina noto que Aoshi se sonrojaba a pesar de que tenia al vista clavada en algo que escribía-. Solo lo digo para que no vayas a ver a tu amigo, no querrás encontrarte con ella, ¿verdad?

------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Esa día al igual que los otros el calor era insoportable. Sanosuke y Kauro habían bajado a la playa, sin embargo Misao había prefería ir a ver a Seijuro, la verdad es que un no tenia mucha información y sus avances habían sido muy pocos, pero estaba llena de preguntas y pensó que el aclararlas con Hiko la ayudaría, además tal vez así podría encontrar algo realmente espantoso en la familia de Shinomori y que de esa forma pudiera sacarse al estupido de Aoshi e la cabeza.

No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el y en el estupido comentario que le había hecho, ¡Una niña, por Dios!, apretó los puños con fastidio y se encamino hasta la biblioteca, cuando vio el cartel de cerrado no pudo sentirse mas molesta, así que se sentó en las escaleras a esperar a que Seijuro se dignara a aparecer, no podad tardar todo un día, por lo menos rogaba que no lo hiciera.

La gente pasaba por las calles poco transitadas a esa hora. Algunas la saludaban con una leve inclinación de cabeza y con cierta molestia se percato de que para otros cuanto e aprecia ser una verdadera intrusa en ese sitio. Misao no era de las que se dejaban atemorizar por cualquier cosa, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta del grado de recelo que algunos parecían tenerle, ¿tendría algo que ver los problemas familiares entre su familia y la de Aoshi? Daba por hecho de que seria así.

La hora comenzó a pasar u Hiko no daba señales de vida, Misao estaba bastante aburrido por lo que pensó ir a ver a Okon para tomarse algo fresco mientras esperaba a Seijuro, en ese momento un muchacho un par de años mayor que ella, la miraba detenidamente desde el otro lado de la calle.

Misao no sabia su saludarlo o ignorarlo, el muchacho no parecía enfadado con ella pero tampoco se mostraba dispuesto a entablar una conversación, pero al parecer cambio de opinión y cruzo para acercarse a ella.

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a frente, el joven se sonrió y le tendió la mano en gesto amistoso por lo cual Misao respiro aliviada.

- Lamento si te he asustado, no era mi intención, solamente no estaba muy seguro de que fueras tu y…- se encogió de hombros. Soy Soujiro Seta, es un placer conocerte Misao Makimachi.

-Creo que no debo de extrañarme de que todo el mundo sepa quien soy, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Misao mas animada-. Me alegra que por lo menos tu no me mires como si fuera una serpiente que les saltare en cualquier momento encima.

-No les hagas caso, algunas personas por aquí que se entrometen en lo que no deben. Tu no tienes nada de malo y estas en todo tu derecho en venir a reclamar lo que es tuyo, ¿te alojas en casa de tu abuela?

-Si, estoy ahí con unos amigos, pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo solo lo necesario para solucionar unos pequeños problemas que tengo.

Soujiro se sentó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

- Supe que habías tenido algunos problemas con Shinomori. No deberías tomarle en cuenta es bastante desagradable cuando se pone en ese plan.

Misao no sabia por que aquel cometario le desagradaba, fuera como fuese Aoshi había sido muy desagradable con ella y sin embargo ahora no le parecía bien oír esa clase de criticas de boca de otros, a pesar de eso, Soujiro parecía ser un joven muy agradable y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de tener un amigo en ese pueblo por Aoshi Shinomori.

-Las noticias por aquí vuela- contesto ella-. ¿Supongo bien al pensar que tu eres otro descendiente de una de las antiguas familias de esta zona?

-Podría decirse que si, incluso podría decirse que hasta cierto punto nuestra familias estuvieron unidas- Soujiro vio el asombro en los ojos de la joven y sonrió-. Satsuki se caso con Souta, el hermano de mi tatarabuelo, podríamos ser familia, ¿no lo crees?

Misao se puso pálida. Las piezas del puzzle comenzaba a encajar poco a poco, ¿Cuántas opresas mas la esperaban?

----------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

RinKo InuKai, Misao de Shinamori, gabyhyatt, bizcochia U-u, Kasumi Shinomori y KaRiTo-Chan gracias, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A quien nos justifica nuestra desconfianza**_

_**llamamos enemigo, **_

_**ladrón de una esperanza**_.

**Capitulo 5:**** Tres rivales.**

-Yo no lo sabia- fue lo único que logro decir Misao luego de esa confesión.

-Es lógico, no creo que aun sepas ni la mitad de las cosas que sucedieron en ese entonces y Aoshi tampoco te ayudara a aclararlas, seguramente hará hasta lo imposible por que te marches del pueblo.

-No siempre es así de desagradable- le reprocho Misao-. Supongo que la igual que tu le impresionó mi llegada, yo tampoco sabia nada de lo que había pasado con la familia aquí.

- Muchos sucesos desafortunados, pero Hitoshi Shinomori no fue el mejor de los hombres, Satsuki sufrió muchísimo por su culpa y si ella decidió casarse con Souta nadie debería culparla.

-Tenia entendido que Hitoshi la amaba muchísimo- contesto Misao, apelando mas que nada las cartas que había logrado leer en eso días que a algo que le hubieran contado.

-Mmm… puede ser, pero el no era muy abierto a demostrar cuanto le importaba ella, era su prometido desde que eran niños y el siempre vio como una obligación su matrimonio, inclusive la primera vez que volvió a verla ella tenia quince años, y Hitoshi retraso el matrimonio todo lo que pudo, nadie entendía muy bien por que simplemente no se casaba con ella de una vez por todas si era lo que toda las familia esperaba.

-¿Y su sabes cual seria ese motivo?

-No con exactitud, en mi familia solían decir que se debía a que Shinomori no estaba entusiasmado con el compromiso, que consideraba que Satsuki no seria la esposa mas conveniente. Luego vinieron los conflictos… Pero basta de hablar de todo eso, me gustaría saber algo mas sobre ti, Misao.

-Eso si seria un tema aburrido- le dijo Misao intentando que no se apreciara su desilusión, estaba tan convencida de que Soujiro hablaría mas de la cuanta pero en fin... ya habrían otras oportunidades.

-Dudo mucho que hablar algo contigo sea aburrido, tengo curiosidad, ¿podrías complacerme?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Misao se sintió intranquila al notar una sombra que se cernía sobre ellos, al levantar la vista se sintió aun mas asustada al comprobar que se trataba de Aoshi que los miraba con gesto frió y distante.

-Hola, Soujiro- saludo Aoshi el joven que lo miraba no muy entusiasmado-. Misao…

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto ella intentado romper la incomoda tensión del momento-. Esperba a Seijuro pero no ha llegado, tenia que hablar con el.

-No vendrá hoy, tenia que ir a buscar algunos nuevos libros que enviaron para la biblioteca- respondió Aoshi en tono frió-. Lo veré esta noche, si gustas puedo decirle que lo estabas buscando para que el mañana se ponga en contacto contigo.

-Eso seria genial, muchas gracias.

-Si te das prisa, te puedo llevar a casa, voy de camino a la mía- le dijo Shinomori sin prestar la menor atención a Soujiro a pesar de que sabia que el joven no le quietaba los ojos de encima-. Vamos.

-Por si no te has dado cuanta, Shinomori, Misao estaba platicando conmigo- Soujiro sonrió cuando Aoshi se vio obligado a mirarlo-. Se que estas acostumbrado a pasar por encima de la mayoría de las personas de este pueblo, pero la verdad es que conmigo las cosas no funciona así, y si Misao se quiere quedar conmigo tu no vas a ordenarle lo contrario.

- Dudo que ella prefiera quedarse contigo, ya la has oído, venia a ver a Seijuro y como el no esta no tiene por que seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-¿De verdad piensas que estaba perdido el tiempo?- Seta soltó una carcajada logrando que la expresión de Aoshi fuera aun mas fría-. Yo creo que tu simplemente tienes miedo de que se entere de la verdad de tu familia. ¿No la amenazaste para que se fuera, Aoshi?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- el joven tomo a Misao del brazo para prácticamente arrancarla de allí, pero ella se opuso logrando que Aoshi la mirara-. ¡¿Que pasa ahora?!

-¡¿Cómo que que pasa ahora?!- pregunto ella indignada-. Ninguno de los dos me ha pedido mi opinión sobre todo esto. No me iré contigo, Aoshi y tampoco me quedare contigo, Soujiro. Me voy a casa, sola.

-Para variar has estropeado la diversión, Shinomori- una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Soujiro y dejo escapar un suspiro-. Deberías ir a prepararte para esta noche. Uno no se compromete todos los días. Meg debe estar impaciente. Ojala que este vez si te cases con ella y no hagas lo mismo que Hitoshi.

Aoshi dio un paso adelante dispuesto a aclarar las cosas de otra manera menos civilizada con Soujiro pero Misao se dio cuenta y se interpuso entre ambos mas que un poco molesta. Tenia las mejillas encendidas por la indignación y sus ojos parecían echar chispas de lo rabiosa que estaba.

-¡Basta de estupideces! Parecen un par de niños peleadores en vez del par de adultos que son- logro articular con rabia-. Si esta es su forma de hospitalidad, no saben cuanto me alegro de marchame pronto de est maldito pueblo.

Misao se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, después de un par de metros echo a correr. Soujiro se encogió de hombros y paso al lado de Aoshi que aun contemplaba la imagen de la joven que se alejaba.

-Aléjate de Misao Makimachi, Aoshi. Recuerda que tu familia y la de ella nunca han tenido nada en común y la verdad, es que nunca lo tendrán.

-Con la tuya tampoco, Seta.

El joven sonrió con un gesto de suficiencia.

-Por lo menos, estuvimos un paso mas a delante ¿no te parece?

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba sentada en la arena esperando a que Sano regresara, había ido a casa a buscar a Misao y tratar de convencerla de que pasara un momento con ellos, seria muy agradable que pudieran descansar una tarde los tres sin estar sumergidos en papeles y cartas antiguas.

No era que se quejara, la verdad es que ella nunca lo hacia realmente. Para Kaoru la vida tenia sus idas y venidas y ella lo aceptaba con total placidez, ¿para que amargarse si algo no salía como había planeado? Era un gasto inútil de energía.

Cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que el sol acariciara su piel y que la brisa marina le llenara los adormilados sentidos. Se sentía tan bien estar allí sin hacer nada.

-¿Te interrumpo, Kaoru?

La joven levanto la vista y noto que se ponía roja como una grana la ver a Kenshin de pie a su lado, el no iba vestido para estar en la playa ya la verdad es que tuvo que contenerse para o soltar una carcajada.

-No… si… ¡No!- dijo ella nerviosa-.¿ Que haces aquí?

-La verdad es que te vi cuando pasaba y decido venir a saludarte y de esa manera demostrarte que no todos somos tan poco hospitalarios como mi amigo, ¿has disfrutado tu estancia aquí?

-Mmm… algo- reconoció la joven con una sonrisa-. Esta es la primera vez que hago algo que de verdad se puedan considerar vacaciones.

Kenshin se sentó a su lado sin impórtale que quedaría lleno de arena, Kaoru estuvo a punto de decírselo pero percibió que el no era la clase de jóvenes que se preocuparan por algo tan insignificante como eso. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de el.

- Dentro de una semana habrán actividades en el pueblo, ferias, algunas obras teatrales, un baile de mascaras para dar inicia al verano. Te divertirás.

-¿Tu iras?- le preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

-Si, tal ves en alguna de esas ocasiones podamos quedar e ir juntos, ¿Qué te parece? El baile siempre es el que causa mas expectación.

-Claro, me encantaría.

- Entonces quedamos en eso- Kenshin se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco antes de prepararse para marcharse. Miro a Kaoru y le sonrió-. Sabes… hoy tengo una cena en casa de Aoshi y lo ideal seria que fuera con alguien, tal ves tu… ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante? Se que Misao y no tiene un concepto muy…

-Si- respondió Kauro sorprendiéndolo a si misma-. Es decir, que me parece bien, si eso es lo que deseas.

El pelirrojo le dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

-Entonces nos veremos más tardes, te paso a buscar como a las ocho, ¿te parece?

Kaoru asintió mientras lo vio marcharse. Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor, acababa de confirmar una cita con el hombre de sus sueños. Definitivamente, estaba enamorada.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Megumi estaba dichosa, ¿como podía estar de otra manera si ese día al fin Aoshi se comprometía oficialmente con ella? Después de esa noche, el no podría dar marcha atrás en su compromiso y esa mocosa no Coria interponerse entre ellos.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabia por que aun seguía dándole vueltas a ese tema, la joven Makimachi nunca estaría cerca de Aoshi, el simplemente la detestaba por ser parte de aquella familia, sin embargo cuando días atrás los encontró platicando, al ver a Aoshi tan cómodo y relajado junto a ella, Megumi no pudo contener un ataque de celos.

Nunca había sido una novia posesiva, por que Aoshi tampoco le daba motivos para serlo, sin embargo algo en su interior se sintió intranquilo cuando lo vio junto a esa muchacha. Intuición femenina, quizás… lo que fuera, pero ella sabia que algo había surgido entre su novio y Misao Makimachi. Okon la había puesto al tanto de la discusión que tuvieron el primer día y a su parecer, Aoshi debería haberse mostrado aun muy ofendido por su forma de ser y no entablar una conversación con ella.

Por este motivo iba tan distraída cuando se choco contra alguien, al oír su voz pidiéndole disculpas Meg sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón.

-Hola, Sanosuke- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando parecer tan tranquila como siempre, sin embargo se la hacia difícil.

-La señorita Takani. La prometida de Shinomori- Sano le sonrió pero se apreciaba cierto aire tenso en el-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Algo ocupada y un poco nerviosa- contesto con sinceridad-. Hoy es mi cena de compromiso.

- Así que te casas con Shinomori. Bueno, te deseo que pases una linda noche y que a tu novio le mejoren los modales.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sano sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

-El es algo complicado, pero te aseguro que es un muy hombre. Nunca me defraudaría.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas en una relación? ¿Qué no te defrauden, Megumi?- le pregunto el arqueado una ceja-. Yo pensaba que las relaciones eran algo mas apasionadas, tormentosas y desesperadas, ¿o si no para que sirven?

-No creo que tu seas el tipo de hombre que se entregue por completo a una relación, ¿o si?

-Claro que no- reconoció el con pesar-. Pero eso no significa que no tenga alguien especial en mente, solo que a veces esa persona no esta disponible y temes dañarla si le confiesas lo que sientes.

-Vaya, no sabia que fueras un hombre tan atormentado- Megumi sonrió con cierto pesar-. Casi daría por hecho de que es alguna de tus jóvenes amigas, aunque solo conozco a una de ellas. Misao.

Sano sonrió de tal forma que la puso aun más nerviosa, ¿de verdad estaría interesado en una de sus amigas? Tal vez fuera esa muchacha, pero si ni siquiera era bonita. ¡Maldición!

-Misao es una joven maravillosa y no dejare que nadie la lastime, por ese motivo no quiero a tu novio cerca, Megumi, pero ahora que se comprometerá contigo me quedare mucho mas tranquilo. Cuando nos vayamos de este lugar, Aoshi Shinomori será solo un mal recuerdo, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro,- repitió Meg algo confundida. No podía negar que Sanosuke le parecía muy agradable y que tal vez en otras circunstancias hasta habría intentado ser su amiga, pero si el era "tan" cercano a la muchacha Makimachi, ella no podía ni siquiera pensar en eso.

La atención de Sano se concentro en una figura que corría un poco mas lejos de donde ellos estaban, al reconocerla frunció el ceño.

-Misao- murmuro preocupado-. Debo marcharme, nos veremos luego- le dijo el sin prestarle mas atención antes de salir corriendo para perseguir a la muchacha.

Extrañamente, Megumi se sintió contrariada por esto. Era una tonta ya que podía mostrar ese tipo de comportamiento con Aoshi que era su novio, pero ¿con Sagara? El podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, y si estaba interesado en esa chiquilla, mucho mejor para ella, así mantendría a Misao alejada de Aoshi.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Saito miro algo extrañado al joven que entro en la casa, no había ido a almorzar y eso si era extraño en Soujiro que siempre respetaba muchísimo los horarios. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

- ¿A que debemos tu falta de puntualidad, Soujiro?- pregunto el hombre con gesto interrogante. Sin embargo no parecía enfadado.

-¿Sabias que ha llegado al pueblo la nieta de Omitsu?- le pregunto el con suspicacia-. Solo supe que ella estaba aquí ayer y hoy tuve la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente.

- Algo de eso habo ido, peor no le di importancia- respondió Saito con una sonrisa al ver lo complacido que parecía el chico-. ¿Y que te pareció?

- Interesante, es muy bonita y además agradable, te encantará cuando la conozcas.

-Podrían haberla invitado a almorzar, tal ves así habrías llegado a la hora- le dijo Saito en tono de reproche.

-Tome algo donde Okon, además lo pensé, pero Aoshi Shinomori llego para arruinarlo todo. A veces no se como podemos vivir en este mismo pueblo sin habernos matado ya.

-También me lo he preguntado, pero que le vamos a hacer- Saito se puso la chaqueta para salir-. Shinomori se ha portado muy mal con ella, al parecer. ¿Por que no haces el papel de héroe salvador si estas tan internado en ella? Te aseguro que a la chica no le vendría mal un poco d compañía, y si Aoshi la ve contigo no se acercara y la dejara en paz.

-Creo que esta vez no resultara, el la vio conmigo e intento apartarla de mi lado como si yo fuera el mismísimo demonio. Tuvimos otra discusión- reconoció Soujiro algo desilusionado-. Y lo peor es que fue frente a Misao, ella se puso furiosa, nos dijo un par de cosas y se marcho, dudo, que sea muy fácil que me acepte una invitación a salir.

-¿Qué tal esta noche? Es la cena de compromiso de Shinomori con Megumi, podrías invitarla y restregársela en la cara al muchacho, ¿no te parece?

-No, porque no iré a esa estupida comida. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que esa invitación es una mera formalidad por que tanto Aoshi como yo sabemos que no asistiré, ¿para que? Te aseguro que no me importaría fastidiarle a el la noche, pero a Megumi… ella esta ilusionada y no se merece eso.

- Como gustes, sin embargo te dejo ahí la invitación por si decides cambiar de opinión, no le hará daño a nadie que te des una vuelta por ese sitio y así tal ves logres apaciguar a la muchacha.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil como lo planteas, pero ceo que Misao Makimachi tiene un carácter bastante difícil- Soujiro soltó una carcajada-. Nunca pensé que alguien, y menos una chica se atrevería a gritarle a Aoshi.

- Es verdad que el nieto de Okina es intimidante. Nunca ha levando la voz cuando hablamos, pero algo en el me desconcierta. Jamás puedo saber que esta pensando, cero que con el único que pierde los estribos es contigo.

- Y ahora con Misao, lo hubieras visto, se fue furioso, casi tanto como ella. Seguramente tendrán otra discusión la próxima vez que se vuelvan a encontrar por lo que volvemos al mismo punto. No conviene que yo asista a la cena y menos aun que lleve a Misao como mi pareja.

- Solo te digo que lo pienses- Saito recogió sus cosa para salir-. No se que tendrán las mujeres de esa familia que les causan tantos problemas a ambos, tu padre nunca me lo explico y tampoco yo quise entrar en detalles de se asunto pero bueno…- Saito se encogió de hombros-. Si sales avísale a Yumi y no regreses muy tarde, e invita a cenar a Misao Makimachi, muero de deseos de conocerla y saber que tan peligrosa puede ser para tu cordura y la de Shinomori.

Soujiro se rió ante las palabras de Saito y volteo seguro de encontrar a Yumi observándolo desde la puerta, ella lo miro con su habitual gesto altivo, muy seria ante el comentario.

-No es bueno que provoques a Aoshi sin motivo, y menos aun por una mujer.

- El esta comprometido- le recordó Soujiro depuesto a dar por finalizado el sermón y marcharse a su cuarto.

- ¿Y crees que le importa? No quiere a Megumi y eso lo sabe todo el pueblo, si se casa con ella es por compromiso, no por amor.

- Ya, entiendo lo que me tratas de decir- aseguró el chico mas para apaciguar que otra cosa. Las mejillas de Yumi se tiñeron un poco ante la rabia que sentía.

- Tú no entiendes nada. Para ti la joven es un desafió y para Shinomori un incordio, Satsuki y Hitoshi estaban comprometidos y ella cambio de opinión en último momento, ¿quien te dice que Shinomori no puede hacer lo mismo?

- El la odia, la odia profúndame por la familia a la que pertenece- aseguró Soujiro esta ves sin sonreír-. Ellos no esta destinados a estar juntos y si yo intento ganarme a Misao no interfiero en nada, Aoshi tiene su vida y Misao la suya, ¿Qué tiene de malo que este interesado en alguien?

-Nada, salvo que se alguien es de la misma familia que nos ha causado miles de problemas con la de Aoshi- puntualizó Yumi con las manos en las caderas-. Okina ya no cuenta, el ni siquiera se molesta en mirarnos mal, pero Aoshi… ¡Por Dios! Sabes que el nos detesta y si le das un motivo…

-Me sentiré muy satisfecho de molestarlo, eso te lo aseguro- Soujiro paso por su lado, miro la invitación y se la guardo en el bolsillo-. Creo que esta vez le haré caso a Saito e iré a la cena, tal ves tenga suerte y Misao me acompañe.

-Matare a Saito cuando llegue por darte esa idea.

- Has lo que gustes, prima. Sea como sea, es tu esposo y si te quieres quedar viuda…

El chico oyó las protestas de Yumi hasta que estuvo encerrado en su habitación, ya mas tranquilo saco el sobre y lo contemplo unos minutos antes da abrirlo y leerlo con atención. Tal vez no perdiera tanto con ir a esa cena, si Misao lo acompañaba, seria una noche perfecta.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Sano corrió con todas su fuerzas, maldecía que el estado físico de Misao fuera tan bueno, si la que huía hubiera sido Kaoru no habría durado ni cinco minutos a ese paso. Las casas del pueblo ya iban desapareciendo y casi habían llegado a las primeras casas en el apartado camino. Volvió a gritarle a la chica, pero esta no se detuvo, pero tropezó y Sano tuvo su oportunidad.

Misao había logrado levantarse para echar a correr otra vez cuando la sujetaron del brazo.

- Tranquila aquí, pequeña corredora- le dijo su amigo con voz muy seria.

Misao levanto la vista y lo miro con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, sin poder evitarlo se le llenaron de lagrimas que luchaba por no derramar.

-No sabia que eres tu- murmuró con vos apenas audible-. Pensé... pensé que era Aoshi.

La solo mención del nombre del chico basto para que la expresión de preocupación de Sanosuke se convirtiera en una de autentica molestia. Misao le puso la mano en el brazo para calmarlo.

-¿Qué te hizo esta ves, ese imbecil, Misao? Y quiero la verdad.

Ella suspiro resignada antes de contestar.

-Nada, bueno… nada personal a mi, solo que yo platicaba con un chico que también esta involucrado con todo esto de mi familia y la de Aoshi, pero creo que Shinomori no se tomo muy bien que yo hablara con Soujiro que se pusieron a discutir como dos niños inmaduros. Los hubieras visto.

Sano asintió y apretó los puños.

- Te dije que no era buena idea que fuera al pueblo sola, Shinomori no termina de agradarme.

-No es mala persona cuando no le provocan- se apresuro a afirmar Misao-, pero entre el y Soujiro parecía que habían mas diferencias de la que se aprecian a simple vista. Como si fueran enemigos.

-¿Y sabes el motivo?

-No- mintió Misao. Prefería no contar nada hasta que hablara con Seijuro y aclarara las cosas-. Supongo que algo parecido a lo que ocurrió conmigo.

-Pero según tu versión, Aoshi no te trata ahora tan mal- Sano le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva-. ¿Por que con Soujiro no hace lo mismo?

- No le se, y no quiero mas preguntas- Misao parecía muy abatida-. Detesto las discusiones y al parecer desde que llegamos aquí no han terminado. No se que hacer.

-Aun podemos marcharnos, Misao- le recordó su amigo con una sorpresa-. A mis padres les encantaría que pasaras unas semanas con nosotros tu sabes que a mi también.

-Lo se pero sabes que no puede ser, mi abuela me dejo esto y tengo que ver como salgo de este lió, me sentiría muy defraudada conmigo misma si no logro averiguar ni siquiera un poco.

-Lo entiendo- Sano se paso la mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza con frustración-. No, la verdad es que no tentado por que debes estar aquí pasándola mal cuando los problemas en los que te estas metiendo son de muchos años atrás. A Kao le pueden parecer románticos, a mi solo una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Ni siquiera te agrada el hecho de que estas con nosotras?- le pregunto Misao con una encantadora sonrisa-. La pasaremos bien, luego de que nos acomodemos bien y las cosas mejoren.

- Pero Shinomori seguirá merodeando por aquí y te hará sufrir- Sano la miro unos minutos al ver que Misao se sonrojaba-. No soy un idiota, ¿sabes?

-Yo lo tenía casi asumido- la joven aparto la vista y se concentro en cualquier cosa menos en su amigo-. Ni si quiera se de que hablas.

-Claro- murmuro con molestia e incredulidad -. Ese sujeto te gusta, es tan obvio que ni siquiera se por que me doy el trabajo de decírtelo y si Kaoru no estuviera tan obsesionada con el pelirrojo, también se habría dado cuenta.

- ¡Aoshi no me gusta!- se defendió Misao con la mejillas ardiendo-. Solo… solo… ¡Maldición, Sanosuke! Intentas confundirme.

-¡Te confundiste bastante tu sola, Misao, no fue necesaria mi ayuda!- le espeto en tono frió-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Te trato mal delante de un montón de personas, nosotros incluidos y ahora me dices que te enfrento con ese otro muchacho, ¿Qué mas necesitas para darte cuenta de que no te conviene estar cerca de el?

-Solo necesito información, Aoshi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo- Misao ya había perdido la paciencia y parecía dispuesta a matar a Sano antes que ponerse a llorar, sin embargo las lagrimas pidieron mas que ella y antes de darse cuenta caían por su mejillas-. Idiota.

Sano maldijo por lo bajo y se acerco hasta ella para abrasarla, Misao intento apartarse pero el fue mas rápido y logro sujetarla, cuando la tuvo apoyada contra su pecho empezó a murmurarle palabras de consuelo y disculpa para tranquilizarla. Poco a poco ella se fue calmando y los sollozos fueren diminuyendo, cuando Sano sintió solo su acompasada respiración, le dio un beso en el cabello.

-¿Mas tranquila?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, Misao asintió-. No deseaba hacerte daño, mucho menos hacerte llorar.

-No es todo culpa tuya, he tenido mucha tensión estos días y tal ves tangas algo de razón y Aoshi Shinomori me ha confundido un poco- las mejillas de Misao se arrebolaron ante la mirada de su amigo-. No se que me pasa con el.

-Solo es tensión por estas cosas nuevas que has descubierto, nada mas- Sano le acaricio la mejilla para secarle una lagrima que aun resbalaba por ella-. No mas llanto, odio que llores.

Misao asintió y sonrió levemente, sin embrago no supo como reaccionar cuando los labios de Sano se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue algo breve pero que sin embargo la dejo aun mas confundida.

Por su parte, Aoshi que había visto gran parte de lo ocurrido, simplemente maldijo por lo bajo se dio media vuelta y se marcho.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La duda es conflicto entre dos conclusiones.**_

_**Mientras existe es imposible aceptar una o otra,**_

_**los que dudan carecen de serenidad.**_

**Capitulo 5:**** Reconciliaciones, dudas y conflictos**

Misao seguía encerrada en su habitación después de haberse despedido de Sanosuke, aun tenia demasiadas confusiones en la cabeza y en el corazón, ¿Qué había ocurrido con el?

La explicación de Sano había sido la mas simple, un pequeño error que se produjo al querer consolarla, pero a pesar de todo, eso no le bastaba. Misao se tumbo en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada dejando que su angustia se disipara.

Era inconcebible pensar que Sanosuke pudiera estar interesado en ella, su amistad se remontaba a tantos años atrás que pensar en algo que pudiera arruinarla la ponía enferma. Misao no sentía nada mas que amistad por el y a pesar de que el le había jurado que todo había sido un error algo en el fondo le hacia dudar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kaoru se sentó a su lado soltando un carcajada, cundo Misao levanto la vista su amiga le echó los brazos al cuello loca de alegría.

-Tengo una cita con Kenshin Himura- le dijo Kaoru sin poder disimular su alegría- Esta noche me pasara a recoger, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

-Claro que si- le respondió Misao intentando mostrarse contenta por su amiga-. ¿Y Sano?

- Ah… el se fue al pueblo, dijo que compraría algunas cosas para la cena, está noche podrán estar los dos solos y quizás puedan analizar las cosas que averiguaste con Seijuro, porque lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no- suspiro Misao-. Hiko no estaba pero he conocido a un chico que tal ves pueda ayudarme si busco la manera adecuada de preguntárselo y logro mantener a Aoshi Shinomori lo mas lejos posible de el.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, no entendía que tenia que ver Shinomori en todo eso.

-¿Quién es? ¿Y por que tienes que mantener a Shinomori lejos de el?

-Porque definitivamente se detestan y terminarían liándose a golpes si tuvieran la posibilidad de pasar tiempo juntos- la joven movió la cabeza en gesto de negación-. No es lo que tenia pensado cuando vine hasta aquí, pero debo reconocer que Soujiro Seta es un joven muy agradable.

-¿Y Shinomori?- pregunto Kaoru con una sonrisa-. No negaras que es muy guapo, si solo fuera un poquito menos desagradable tal vez…

-No es tan desagradable cuando se lo propone Kao, pero no es mi tipo.

La chica chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación, pero al ver el gesto afligido de su amiga se dio cuenta de que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Ya, suelta lo que te aflige- le pidió su amiga-. ¿Estas así por Shinomori?

Durante unos minutos Misao guardo silencio, ¿Cómo le explicaba a su mejor amiga que Sanosuke la había confundido hasta el punto de no querer verlo por unos días? Solo de pensar que tendrían que quedarse a solas con el esa noche se ponía de los nervios.

-No estoy así por Aoshi- Misao noto como se le encendían las mejillas-. Lo que ocurre es que… Sanosuke me beso esta tarde.

Kaoru la miro boquiabierta.

-Tú y Sanosuke… no lo puedo creer.

-No es lo que piensas- se apresuró a aclarar la joven-. Sano sigue siendo mi amigo y ambos nos dimos cuenta de que fue un error.

-Hasta el momento te confieso que no ha cometido ese error conmigo- la joven soltó una risita nerviosa que angustio aun mas a Misao-. ¿Y que te pareció?

- ¡Que esta mal!- Misao se cubrió el rostro con las manos en gesto de desesperación-. Se supone que el es mi mejor amigo y no tenia derecho a hacerlo.

-Quizás Sano ya no desee seguir siendo solo tu amigo, Misao ¿no te has planteado esa posibilidad? No creo que sea tan malo, el te conoce muy bien, es guapo, te respeta y te adora.

-Pero es como mi hermano, yo jamás podría enamorarme de mi hermano.

Kaoru comprendió el punto de vista de su amiga, para ella igual seria muy difícil intentar imaginar que ella y Sano tuvieran otro tipo de relación, pero con Misao… bueno, en muchas ocasiones había pensado que quizás sus amigos podrían terminar juntos.

-Hablare con Sano, tal vez así.

-¡No!- Misao tenia las mejillas encendidas-. No quiero que piense que le doy a esto mas importancia de que en verdad tiene, por favor Kao, no podría volver a ser capas de mirarlo a la cara si supiera que el espera otra cosa de mi.

-Entonces querida amiga, tendrás que tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Pedirle que regrese a casa?- pregunto Misao pensado que esa seria la mejor posibilidad.

-No, tendrás que conseguirte un novio.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-Al parecer no has tenido una buena tarde, Aoshi- Okina miro a su nieto que asintió en silencio-. ¿Problemas con Megumi?

-Ni siquiera la he visto ¿Por qué tendría que tener problemas con ella?

-Porque soy viejo y puedo leer en tu cara que estas así por culpa de una mujer- respondió el anciano con una sonrisa-. ¿Nuevamente problemas con Misao?

El joven se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimos de responder. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabia por que se sentía así de mal, Misao era una completa extraña para el y si ella y su amigo era algo mas que "simples amigos" no era su problema.

-No- respondió Aoshi, pero al ver que Okina no le quitaba los ojos encimas supo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta conseguir una confesión-. Me mintió.

-Ah… entiendo.

-No, no puedes entenderlo porque ni siquiera sabes en que me ha mentido- le espeto el.

-¿Y no te gustaría iluminarme un poco, muchacho?

Aoshi lo miro molesto y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto, a los pocos paso cambio de opinión y regreso junto a su abuelo.

-Me dijo que ella y el chico con el que viejo eran solo amigos- Aoshi hablaba en tono frió e inexpresivo pero Okina se dio cuenta de que eso estaba muy lejos de ser lo que en vedad sentía.

-¿Y no lo son?

-¿Besarías a alguien que es solo tu amigo?

-Depende del caso- respondió Okina peor al ver la mirada de enojo de su nieto sonrió-. Bueno, tu también tienes una novia, no hay por que amargarse.

Megumi, pensó Aoshi. Eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba para arruinarle la tarde, que le recodaran que en unas cuantas horas se habría atado a ella le gustara o no.

-En ningún momento he dicho que me importe que Misao tenga novio.

-Claro, y tu forma de actuar me lo demuestra- respondió irónico-. ¿Ella sabe que estas así de molesto por su "pequeña mentira"?

-No estoy molesto y no, no lo sabe porque los vi cuando… no importa, solo los vi.

En ese momento Aoshi se sentía un mas idiota, después de haberla visto marcharse así de alterada por la discusión que el había tenido con Soujiro, el había decidido seguirla para explicarle su comportamiento, una se imagino que la encontraría buscando consuelo en brazos de Sagara.

Okina se puso de pie y le apoyo una mano en el hombro para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Hoy tienes un compromiso muy importante, no dejes que esto te afecte hasta el punto de que no seas capas de pensar con claridad. Sabes que no deseo que continúes con el enfrentamiento con esa chica, pero ella no es mujer para ti.

-¿Y Megumi si?- le preguntó el joven con poco entusiasmo.

-Megumi es lo que debes hacer, si lo deas, aun estas a tiempo de romper el compromiso.

Durante unos momentos Aoshi busco en truco en las palabras de su abuelo, pero al ver que esto no sonreía y que parecía hablar muy en serio empezó a dudar de que quisiera tomarle el pelo.

-¿De verdad me ofreces romper el compromiso?

-Tus padres lo deseaban y la familia de la muchacha también, si tu no lo ves de esa manera no puedo obligarte, es una decisión personal.

La tentación se presento ante el, una sola palabra y quedaría libre de todo compromiso pero ¿seria eso justo para Megumi? A pesar de todo ella lo había esperado pacientemente, su familia ya se había visto enfrentaba a problemas antes, el no podía hacer lo mismo.

-No puedo romper el compromiso- respondió con pesar-. Me casare con Megumi por que es lo que se espera de mí.

Okina asintió, no sin cierta decepción.

-Pues bien, hijo, esta noche será muy larga, lo mejor será que comieses a prepararte, ¿no lo crees?

Aoshi se quedo solo en la sala, estaba confundido con todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. La discusión con Soujiro y descubrir que Misao no había sido sincera con el, ¿Por qué a pesar de que debía odiarla eso le importaba tanto? Era un tonto, Misao solo estaba en el pueblo para averiguar el pasado y revivir heridas que ya estaban cerradas, pronto se iría y su vida volvería a la misma normalidad de antes.

Pero a pesar de repetirse esto una y otra ves, sabia que no seria así de simple.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Soujiro llamo a la puerta de la casa de los Makimachi, cuando una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules lo miro extrañada y visiblemente desilusionada, pensó que se había equivocado de dirección.

-¿Esta Misao en casa?- le pregunto algo cohibido.

-Claro que si- Kaoru le dedico una sonrisa-. Tu eres…?

-Soujiro Seta… la conocí esta tarde.

-Ya le he habadlo de ti, Soujiro- Misao apareció tras su amiga al oír la voz de joven- No esperaba verte tan luego. ¿Por que no pasas para que podamos platicar en un lugar mas cómodo.

Soujiro entro asombrado un poco por la casa, nunca había estado allí y tampoco se había preguntado como seria. Era una casa enorme y antigua, en cada uno de sus espacio se respiraba el paso de los años. El tiempo detenido.

-Lo dejo, ha sido un gusto conocerte Soujiro- le dijo Kao mientras observaba entusiasmada el coche que aparcaba y a Kenshin que bajaba de el-. Nos veremos mas tarde, Misao, adiós.

Una vez que quedaron solos parecía como si no supieran que podían decirse, Soujiro carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió esta tarde con Aoshi, se que me comporte muy mal y tu no merecías pasar por ese mal rato.

-¿Siempre son las cosas así entre ustedes?- pregunto Misao ceñuda-. ¿No podrían ser amigos?

-No. Simplemente somos muy diferentes y si ambos queremos algo se complica aun mas. Y en este caso eras tu.

Aquel comentario logro incomodar a la joven. Soujiro tenia la sinceridad que el faltaba a Aoshi, quizás a el se le hacia mucho mas fácil expresar las cosas que al joven Shinomori. Misao sonrió con desgana al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que no tendré mas opción que perdonarte, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella mucho mas tranquila-. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer conmigo? Kaoru ha salido y Sanosuke no ha llegado.

-La verdad… tenia otros planes- Soujiro le sonrió algo avergonzado-. Tengo una cena, formal y pensé que tal vez… ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante?

-Yo, no lo se.

-Es sin ningún compromiso, solo que pensé que como no conocíais a muchas personas de por aquí te agradaría mezclarte mas en el ambiente. Es una cena de compromiso.

Misao se mordió el labio indecisa. La perspectiva de quedarse sola en casa o de tener que hablar con Sano de lo ocurrido esa tarde no le parecían para nada prometedoras. Seria mucho mejor si aceptara salir con Soujiro y dejar que el día siguiente le mostrara las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Si aceptara ir contigo, ¿intentarías no provocar mas enfrentamientos con Aoshi?

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Soujiro, le molestaba el hecho de que Misao se preocupara con alguien como Shinomori que no había hecho nada mas que hacerla sentir mal en el pueblo, pero como ella no conocía a nadie mas era lógico hasta cierto punto que sintiera cierta afinidad con el. Después de unos cuantos días sin verle y darse cuenta de como era realmente Misao no volvería a pensar en el.

-Solo puedo prometerte que no me dejare provocar tan fácilmente, ¿eso te basta? 

-Para empezar, si- Misao le sonrió-. Voy a cambiarme y me reúno contigo en un minuto, luego podremos irnos.

-Ya veras que no te arrepentirás, lo pasaremos muy bien- Soujiro la vio subir sintiéndose un poco culpable, no sabia como se tomaría Misao el hecho de que a la cena de compromiso que irían seria a la de Aoshi con Megumi.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Megumi sonrió a unos cuantos invitados mas intentó mostrarse tranquila, Aoshi estaba su lado pero se mostraba tan distante que ella tenia la loca idea de haber preferido que dejaran al cena para otra ocasión.

-Lamento no estar de mejor humor hoy, Meg- Aoshi le sonrió con pesar-. He tenido algunos problemas de último momento.

-Descuida, creo que hubiera sido mucho mas vergonzoso que no te presentaras- Meg intento no llorar a pesar de los deseos que sentía de hacerlo-. Para mi si es importante que nos casemos, y la cena, y…

Culpa. Aoshi odiaba por encima de todas las cosas que le hicieran sentir culpable pero no podía decir que Meg lo hacia a propósito. Eso últimos días el había sido el peor novio del mundo con ella y ahora, en lo que se suponía debía ser un día especial para ambos el se mostraba triste y enfadado por algo que lo había alteado profundamente esa tarde. Megumi no se merecía eso.

-A mi también me importa y deseo que todo salga bien, por ti y por mi- le dijo con calma y para sorpresa de la joven la abraso brevemente antes de soltarle y sonreírle-. Será la cena que siempre habías esperado, haré lo posible porque así sea.

Mucho mas tranquila, Meg asintió y sonrío al ver llegar a Kenshin acompañado de una joven muy bonita. El pelirrojo y su acompañante se aproximaron hasta ellos para saludarlos y felicitarlos por su compromiso cuando Megumi cayo en la cuenta de quien era la joven.

-Mis felicitaciones a ambos. Se merecen lo mejor- le dijo Kenshin nada mas llegar, al ver a donde se dirigía la atención de Megumi se apresuro a aclara las dudas-. Les presento a Kaoru Kamiya, acaba de llegar al pueblo.

-Un gusto verte otra vez, Kaoru- Aoshi la observo un momento logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa-. También te agradezco el que hayas venido.

-¿Y no lo han hecho tus amigos?- le pregunto Megumi sin dejar notar su nerviosismo. Si Sanosuke se presentara allí esa noche perdería los nervios, si era Misao, la mataría.

-No, la verdad es que ellos tenían otros planes.

Aoshi sintió como el mal humor volvía a ser presa de el. Claro que tenían otros planes, además no los quería en su cena de compromiso y no habría modo de que a asistieran ya que el no los había invitado y dudaba mucho de que Megumi lo hubiese hecho.

Kenshin que entendió parte de las dudas de su amigo, logro apartarlo lo suficiente de su novia como para poder hablar con en el un tono mas confidencial.

-No vendrá esta noche- lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo-. Incluso dudo de que sepa que te comprometes.

- Soujiro se lo insinuó esta tarde cuando nos encontramos, pero Misao estaba tan furiosa en ese momento que tal vez ni se haya dado cuenta de que se refería a mi cuando hablaba de cena de compromiso.

-¿Soujiro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Soujiro en todo esto?

Aoshi soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Ni si quiera te lo imaginas, el muy idiota esta intentando ganarse a Misao, hoy lo vi platicando con ella y no le hizo mucha gracia que yo interviniera en la conversación, pero en vez de conseguir que ella entendiera mis motivos se enfado conmigo.

-Por favor dime que no le partiste la cara por estar platicando con ese chica, Aoshi- le suplico su amigo, al ver que Aoshi simplemente lo miraba con una ceja arqueada sonrió-. Con eso me basta, pero supongo que ninguno de los dos olvidara, ¿verdad?

-No creo que el interés de Seta en Misao sea desinteresado.

-El tuyo tampoco, y no he visto a nadie que te niegue el que la veas- le palmeó el brazo antes de irse-. Tengo una cita y quiero aprovechar esta noche, no le crees problemas a Meg y olvida a la joven Makimachi, tu mismo has dicho que no merece la pena que te amargues por ella.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

-¿Por que no me has dicho que era el compromiso de Shinomori?- le pregunto Kaoru entre el enfado y la exasperación-. El no me quiere aquí.

-Tranquila, Kaoru. A Aoshi no le importa quien este aquí y no tiene nada en tu contra, además, para mi si es algo muy bueno el tenerte esta noche a mi lado.

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco ante sus palabra y la atención de su mirada, pero a pesar de lo bien que se sentía en compañía de Kenshin dentro de ella se sentía como una traidora por estar allí.

-A su novia no le ha gustado.

-Bueno, Megumi no es muy agradable con los forasteros pero ya veras que dentro de unos días te conoce mas y se llevan muy bien, al igual que con tus amigos.

Kaoru prefirió guardarse su opinión, la verdad es que dudaba bastante de que la muchacha que la había mirado con cierto rencor y desprecio en algún momento fuera a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella, pero eso no le importaba.

-No sabia que Aoshi estuviera comprometido, a pesar de todo su novia es muy linda.

-Están comprometidos desde hace bastantes años para ambos ha sido un periodo algo difícil. Espero que cuando se casen logren tener un matrimonio feliz.

-Por la forma en que lo dices pareciera que lo dudaras, Himura.-Seijuro Hiko se aproximo a ellos y dejo escapar un suspiro – Linda fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Claro, y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero sobre Aoshi y este compromiso.

-Señorita Kamiya- le dijo Hiko con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Esta muy hermosa esta noche, lastima que ya tenga un compromiso o si no mi amigo no tendría oportunidad con usted. Y por cierto, Ken se refiera a que Aoshi y Megumi no se llevan muy bien y por eso teme que no sean felices en el matrimonio.

-¿Entonces por que van a casarse?- le preguntó la joven extrañada.

-Por que hay mucho motivos para que lo hagan y muy poco para que no, lastima que el mas importante de todos ellos sea de los cocineados menores. El amor.

-Entonces es una lastima, estar con alguien que no se ama es un castigo que nadie se merece.

-La estas poniendo triste, Seijuro- le advirtió Kenshin y tomo la mano de la joven para darle ánimos-. Tal vez las cosas resulten mejor de cómo nosotros las esperamos.

-Por supuesto, pero aun están a tiempo de cambiar de opinión… será una larga noche, despues de todo.

Ambos jóvenes lo vieron alejarse para reunirse con Okon que hablaba en ese momento con Megumi, Kaoru se había puesto un tanto melancólica por todo lo que había oído.

¿De verdad Shinomori seria capas de atarse a una mujer por la que no sentía nada? ¿Y por que lo hacia? ¿Seria acaso lo mismo que le ocurrió a sus antepasados y no pudieron evitarlo sin causar un rencor tan enorme?

- Espero que tu no cometas el mismo error que esta cometiendo tu amigo- le dijo Kaoru con total sinceridad a Himura-. Y también espero que a pesar de todo Aoshi sea feliz.

-Un sentimiento muy… noble- termino Kenshin observando preocupado la escena que se generaba.

Los murmullos y el revuelo no demoraron demasiado. La mayoría de las cabezas se giraron sorprendidas al ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Misao?- murmuro Kaoru con un hijo de voz y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Kenshin-. ¿Cómo ha venido aquí?

-Por que acompaña a Soujiro Seta. Aoshi lo matara.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Misao contuvo la respiración nada mas entrar en aquel lugar, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoshi deseo con desesperación darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. ¿Cómo era tan tonta y no lo había asociado antes? Era la cena de compromiso de Aoshi y Megumi.

A pesar de sus nervios la joven intento mostrarse tranquila y se sujeto con mas fuerza aun del brazo de Soujiro quien saludaba a algunos de los presente hasta que llegaron frente al pareja.

-No esperaba verte esta noche aquí- le dijo Aoshi en tono frió, lentamente sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Misao que se estremeció un poco-. Me alegra mucho verte esta noche, Misao.

Ella estaba segura de que el no se alegraba en absoluto de verla, por el contrario, parecía estar furioso por tenerla allí.

-A mi no- Megumi estaba pálida pero aun así sonreía-. Soujiro, tu puedes quedarte si lo deseas, tu amiga no.

-Misao ha venido conmigo, Megumi, ¿Qué problemas hay en eso?- Soujiro sonrió a la joven-. ¿Piensas lo mismo que tu prometida, Aoshi?

Shinomori pensó durante unos segundos lo que debía hacer, no quería tener a Misao ahí esa noche, aun se sentía enfadado con ella y si por el fuera, buscaría la forma de poder hablar a solas con ella, pero no estaba bien.

Una mirada de Megumi, cargada de angustia y desesperación lo tentó a confirmar las palabras de su novia, sin embargo al ver a Misao esperando su repuesta no pudo hacerlo.

-Misao puede quedarse, ella ha venido contigo y no tengo porque oponerme- Aoshi tomo la mano de Megumi para obligarla a avanzar con el-. Espero que disfruten la cena.

Misao los vio marchar sintiéndose aun mas mal y furiosa, su idea de acompañar a Soujiro no había sido la de molestar a Aoshi en ese día y mucho menos a su novia.

-Deberíamos irnos- le dijo ella al joven con tristeza- Por favor.

-Aun no, Misao- Soujiro sonrió intentando calmarla-. Aoshi no hará nada por molestarnos, y te prometí no hacer nada para provocarlo, ¿Te basta con mi palabra?

-Por ahora- Misao dejo escapar un suspiro y noto que se sonrojaba al notar que Aoshi no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- Pero aun me debes una explicación, Soujiro, no esperaba que nuestra salida de reconciliación nos causara aun mas problemas.

El se rió y para su sorpresa la beso en la mejilla.

-Pero me perdonarás, Misao y estoy seguro de que esta no será nuestra ultima salida juntos.

- Creo que la señorita Misao podrá responderle eso en un momento mas- Okina se unió a ellos y sonrió a la joven-. ¿Tendría inconveniente en dedicarle unos cuantos minutos a este anciano, señorita? Creo que tenemos algo muy importante de lo que hablar.

Misao asintió intentando mantener la calma y siguió obediente a Okina, seguramente esa seria una conversación tan poco agradable como seria el resto de la velada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los celos se alimentan de dudas,**_

_**y se convierten en furor o se extinguen**_

_**apenas pasamos de la duda a la certidumbre.**_

**Capitulo 6: Confusión nacida de los celos.  
**

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- murmuró Megumi en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los oyeran-. Te juro que no lo puedo creer.

Aoshi suspiró y contó hasta diez para no perder la calma. Miro a su prometida e intento mostrase amable con ella.

-No podía hacer otra cosa, Megumi.

-Por supuesto que podías hacer otra cosa- le respondió furiosa-, pedirle a esa muchacha que se marchara. Es nuestra cena de compromiso.

-Lo se, por ese motivo no quiero provocar un escándalo. Intentemos pasar una noche agradable, ¿quieres?

-No podrá ser agradable si Misao Makimachi esta aquí. ¡No la quiero aquí!

-Yo tampoco deseo que Soujiro Seta este aquí y sin embargo tu lo has invitado a quedarse, ¿no te parece justo que se queden ambos?

A Megumi no le parecía justo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a que todo el mudo se diera cuenta de lo molesta y frustrada que se sentía por lo que había pasado, así que haciendo uso de su mejor sonrisa, asintió.

-Puede quedarse, pero será la ultima vez que acepte algo así, Aoshi, desde hoy lo nuestro paso a ser algo serio y no permitiré que me sigas pasando a llevar.

El asintió en silencio, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a recibir a los nuevos invitados. Esa noche no quería discutir. Sin saber muy bien por que busco a Misao con la mirada, tal vez para indicarle que Megumi no haría mas problemas, pero al darse cuenta de que Soujiro estaba solo se inquietó un poco, ¿se habría marchado por lo ocurrido hacia un momento? De solo pensar que pudiera ser así Aoshi sintió que se ponía enfermo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pegunto Megumi al ver que se pronto el no había seguido avanzando.

- No, solo que recordé que debo decirle algo a Seijuro, ¿Por qué no vas tu y yo te alcanzo luego?

Megumi ni siquiera tuvo tempo de negarse, ya que Aoshi simplemente la dejo parada allí y ella se vio obligada a seguir su camino para no hacer el ridículo.

Misao no se veía por ningún sitio, y la sospecha de que había abandonado la fiesta se hizo aun más fuerte. Aoshi se sintió frustrado y molesto por lo que tendría que hacer, pero no tenia mas opción si quería saber lo que había pasado con ella. Se acerco hasta el joven que lo miro con cierto resentimiento.

-¿Vienes a pedirme que me marche, Shinomori?- le preguntó Soujiro con su habitual sonrisa.

- No, ya oíste a Megumi, ella permite que te quedes- durante unos segundos se miraron desafiantes, pero al fin Aoshi suspiró y asintió-. ¿Dónde esta Misao? ¿Se ha ido de la fiesta?

-¿No era eso lo que tu prometía quería, Aoshi?- le pregunto el joven con inocencia pero al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Aoshi sonrió-. Pensé que esto era obra tuyo pero no sabes cuanto me alegro de comprobar que no es así, tu abuelo se la ha llevado no se a donde. Dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella un momento.

Okina.

Aoshi no se quería ni imaginar lo que el anciano le estaría preguntado a la joven en ese minuto. Su abuelo no era un apersona delicada o con tacto para decir las cosas y por lo que el había aprendido a conocer a Misao desde que estaba en el pueblo, la joven no sabia cuando quedarse callada, sobre todo si estaba molesta como seguramente lo estaría ahora después de la provocación de Megumi.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Seta. Creo que iré a buscarla.

Soujiro soltó una carcajada logrando llamar la atención de Aoshi, a pesar de que sabía que intentaba provocarlo para que estallara. Aoshi se mantuvo tranquilo, no pensaba darle el gusto

-¿No deberías ir a ver a tu prometida, Aoshi?- le pegunto el con tranquilidad-. Descuida, yo te evitare el trabado de buscar a Misao, tu debes cumplir con tu compromiso, ¿verdad?

-Creo conocer mucho mejor que tu a mi abuelo y te aseguro que si el no quiere que lo encuentres no lo encontraras, así que voy a rescatar a la chica antes de que Okina termine enfrascado en una discusión con ella.

-Como gustes- le respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros- lo que si te pido es una cosa muy simple, cuando Misao sea mi novia, por que te aseguro que lo será, no permitiré que te acerques a ella, por el momento, me sirve que cada día que pasa se desilusione mas de ti. Me has sido de gran ayuda, Aoshi, creo que ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto.

Soujiro le hizo un gesto con la meno en señal de despedida antes de mezclarse entre el resto de los invitados logrado que Aoshi lo perdiera de vista. Deseaba vengarse de el pero sabia que no era el mejor momento como para pensar en algo de ese estilo. Miro a Megumi que parecía entremetida platicando con una de sus amigas así que decidió probar un poco de suerte en el jardín , seguramente su abuelo estaría escondido en aquel sitio con Misao, daría lo que fuera por poder saber de que estarían platicando si es que ya no se habían matado.

------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Misao siguió obediente a Okina hasta el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa. El aire tenia cierta esencia de sal y mezclado con el aroma de las flores parecía invitarla a relajarse, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-No tienes por que estar tan nerviosa, muchacha- le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en un banco y con una ligera palmada en el mismo le indicaba a Misao se que sentara a su lado-. No voy a hacerte nada, solo deseo platicar un momento contigo.

-Creo que eso es lo que mas me desconcierta, pensaba que usted no tedia nada más que habla conmigo.

- Has venido a la cena de compromiso de mi nieto, ese ya es motivo mas que suficiente para que podamos platicar, ¿no te parece?

La mejillas de ella se encendieron un poco al darse cuenta de que lo quisiera o no había provocado un gran revuelo con su llegada. Nunca había sido su intención perturbar de esa manera la fiesta.

-Lamento si he generado conflictos, pero le prometo que no tenia ni la menor idea de que Aoshi y Megumi se comprometían hoy, bueno, si lo sabia pero no estaba muy segura ya que solo lo había oído de pasada y creo que Soujiro lo decía para molestar a su nieto y cuando llegue aquí fue una sorpresa verlos.

Para su desconcierto, Okina se echó a reír con ganas y le dio una palmaditas en la mano.

-Claro que se que no tenias ni la menor idea de que vendrías a esta cena y también te he visto llegar con Soujiro, quizá el planeo todo esto para molestar a mi nito y la verdad es que no me agrada que tu hayas tenido que ser participe de esta tontería entre ellos. Así que me disculpare por ambos.

-Soujiro no…- ella se dio cuenta de que no podía defenderlo sin dudar de lo que diría-. No me gustaría pensar que ese ha sido el único motivo por el cual el me ha invitado a salir

-Tal vez no haya sido intencionado, creo que tu eres una joven muy bonita y es lógico que hayas llamado la atención de Seta, pero no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que desde que son niños se han provocado mutuamente- reconoció Okina-. No soy tan ciego como para pensar que Aoshi no hace nada por sacarlo de sus casillas, la verdad es que mi nieto provoca a Soujiro tanto como puede y en parte lo entiendo.

-Por que usted comparte su opinión sobre su familia.

-La verdad es que lo entiendo porque a su edad yo fui igual, e incluso peor.

Misao lo miro asombrado, no llegaba a entender como podía estar allí sentada y platicando amenamente con aquel anciano que decía haber odiado a su familia y a todos los que provenían de ella. Sin embrago desde que había conocido a Okina le había parecido un hombre muy amable y adecuado, capas de oír razonamientos antes de actuar y que no guardaba rencor alguno por lo que hubiera ocurrido años antes. En definitiva, era un hombre encantador al cual se le haría imposible llegar a odiar a pesar de los problemas entre ambas familias.

-Hoy tuvieron una discusión- le dijo Misao con pesar-. Yo no sabía nada de eso y fue… extraño.

-Lo se, Aoshi me contó lo que había pasado y esta muy arrepentido de que tu hubieras tenido que presenciar esa estupidez. Aunque no lo creas, Misao Makimachi, a Aoshi le importa mucho la imagen que te puedas llegar a hacer de el.

-¿No debería odiarme por lo que soy en lugar de intentar agradarme?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-La vida es compleja y entender por que actuamos de esta u otra manera no es fácil. Solo te puedo decir lo que veo, y eso es que a mi nieto le agradas y me gustaría llegar e creer que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con este antigua conflicto.

Eso seria maravillo, pensó Misao. Si las cosas se pudieran aclarar para siempre ella se sentiría más que satisfecha, pero recordó las cartas y las mil dudas que tenia en la cabeza. Tenia que hablar con Seijuro y por que no, tal vez Okina también pudiera ayudarle.

-Yo no sabia nada de este problema hasta que llegué aquí y la verdad es que me gustaría que todo esto se solucionará, pero antes… - ella dudo en decirle la verdad sobre lo que su abuela le había pedido, ¿podría confiar de esa manera en Okina?-, mi abuela me pido que solucionara algunas cosa, por eso estoy aquí y he echo tantas preguntas a algunas personas.

-Pero estoy seguro de que la Mayorga de tus dudas aun no tienen respuesta, ¿verdad, muchacha?

- Es cierto, aun falta mucho por aclarar. El señor Seijuro Hiko me ha ofrecido su ayuda pero el también tiene algunas lagunas en la historia que conoce y temo que eso me deje aun en tinieblas.

-Estoy seguro de que si Omitsu te pidió que hicieras algo así era porque tenia sus motivos- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. Tal vez, una de estas tardes, cuando no estés muy ocupada, te gustaría pasar por la casa, podríamos hablar un poco sobre esas dudas, Misao, quien sabe, tal ves te sirva de ayuda.

- Eso seria maravilloso- le dijo ella sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo y sin poder creerse aun su buena suerte-. No sabe cuanto le agradecería poder contar con su ayuda en mi investigación.

-No hay nada que agradecer muchacha- Okina se puso de pie pero le indico a Misao que ella no lo hiciera-. Ahora, querida, creo que será mejor que me marche, porque alguien desea platicar contigo y no creo que mi presencia le resulte agradable.

Misao se giro intrigada para ver a quien observaba Okina. El corazón le di un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoshi la observaba de pie un poco mas allá y que ahora se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba. No podría huir de el.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se he metido?- le pregunto indignada Megumi a Okon. Nuevamente busco a Aoshi por la sala y no lo vio por ningún sitio-. Estoy segura de que esta con esa mocosa.

- No puedes estar segura de que es así, Meg. Espera un poco mas, si te das cuenta, Okina tampoco esta y tal ves este junto a Aoshi. Misao no tiene interés en el, ya te dije que se pelearon en cuanto se conocieron

-Me gustaría pensar igual que tu, Okon, pero me resulta bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta de que el mismo le pidió a Misao que se quedara- le dijo ella con evidente molestia- Ya no se que le pasa a Aoshi, estos últimos días ha sido el mismo e inclusive he llegado a temer que esa niña le guste.

-Estas nerviosa y es normal, hoy te comprometes formalmente con el y dentro de poco serás su esposa, los nervios te hacen ver lo que no es realmente. Ya veras que cuando esta cena termine te sentirás la mujer mas feliz el mundo.

Megumi dudaba que pudiera llegar a sentirse alguna ves la mujer mas feliz del mundo al lado de Aoshi pero, si de una cosa estaba segura era de que Misao no le quitaría lo que a ella le pertenecía. No pensaba quedar en el ridículo por que a esa niñita se le hubiera ocurrido ir a pasar unas vacaciones a ese lugar.

-Tienes razón, esta noche yo seré la que se sienta satisfecha- respondió Meg con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscar a Aoshi? Si Okina esta con el, Aoshi no se mostrara desagradable conmigo y no podrá eludirme.

-Yo que tu también intentaría ser un poco mas dulce y comprensiva con ese muchacho, creo que eso es lo que te falta para conseguir mas con el. No solo recriminaciones y discusiones cada ves que lo veas

-Lo haré, lo haré…- prometió Meg y frunció el ceño al ver a Soujiro que platicaba en ese momento con Kenshin y la amiga de Misao. La rabia se apodero otra vez de ella al ver que la joven Makimachi tampoco estaba en el salón. Seguramente su novio ya la habría encontrado.

-Mira, ahí esta Okina- le indico Okon con una sonrisa-. Seguramente Aoshi estará aquí con nosotras dentro de un minuto

-Lo dudo- le dijo Meg- Pero te aseguro que lo encontrare.

Luego de esto fue directo a donde el anciano para preguntarle su había visto a su nieto y no aceptaría mentiras.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Misao contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos mientras Aoshi llegaba a su lado, ni siquiera entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa cuando ya había discutido otras veces.

-Te buscaba- le dijo Aoshi en un tono mas frió del que a ella le habría gustado-. Megumi no tiene inconveniente en que te quedes esta noche.

-Es muy considerado de su parte, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Esta es una noche especial para ella y yo no deseba causarle problemas a ninguno de los dos, si hubiera sabido de antemano que venia aquí…

-¿Así que fue idea de Soujiro y te trajo aquí engañada?- le pegunto el joven enarcando una ceja-. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que Seta intentaría hacer algo así y no haberle invitado.

-¡No quiero mas discusiones entre ustedes!- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie para marchase-. Ninguno de los dos merece la pena, parecen un par de niños discutiendo por estupideces.

-Claro, supongo que para ti debe ser muy aburrido venir a este lugar y encontrarte con dos chicos que se disputan tu atención, si esto te hace sentir mejor yo te dejare en paz, ya una ves te dije que no me interesaba tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu familia, pero te daré un consejo, Misao, y ese es que te cuides de Soujiro y no creas tan ciegamente en todo lo que el te diga.

-Y por el otro lado el me dice que haga lo mismo contigo- le contesto ella con ironía. ¿A cual de los dos debo creer, Aoshi? ¿Como demonios se supone que debo confiar en ustedes si lo único que hacen es atacarse el uno al otro y me ponen a mi en le centro para que tome la decisión correcta?

-No es mi intención confundirte ni exasperarte. Solo creí que seria de ayuda una advertencia.

-¡Pero me confundes!- Misao volvió a sentarse y se cubrió el rostro con la manos-. Llego al pueblo y me amenazas, luego intentas solucionar las cosas y ahora aparece Soujiro y nuevamente surge la desconfianza y las discusiones entre nosotros y además… esta tu prometida.

- No te preocupes por Megumi.

-¿Que no me preocupe? Eso es una idiotez, ella estaba furiosa conmigo desde el día que nos presentaste y no es para menos, si ahora en ves de estar con ella en el salón intentando que todo salga lo mejor posible estas aquí en el jardín discutiendo conmigo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar creo que me comportaría mucho peor.

-Tal vez si tu estuvieras en su lugar no me vería en la tentación de buscar otro sitio en donde estar.

Aoshi se arrepintió casi de inmediato de lo que había dicho, Misao lo miraba con las mejilla ardiendo y sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. A los pocos segundos le dedico toda su atención a unas flores que estaba cerca de ellos sin embrago se notaba visiblemente nerviosa

-No deberías decir algo así, Aoshi, hay cosas que pueden hacer mucho daño.

-Lo lamento, solo quería… no importa- el suspiro antes de volver sobre sus pasos-. Espero que disfrutes la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Tu no lo harás, Aoshi?- le pregunto Megumi que acababa de aparecer ante el-. Me preguntaba donde te habrías metido, ni siquiera tu abuelo lo sabia.

Misao la observo durante unos minutos y con la mirada glacial de la joven supo que había oído buen parte de la conversación y que seguramente en ese momento le estaría deseando los peores sufrimientos del infierno.

-Vamos, nos estarán esperando- le dijo Aoshi sujetándola del brazo para llevarla hasta dentro.

-Por supuesto, ya se acerca la hora del compromiso- le respondió Megumi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Misao-. Por fin terminaremos con toda esta incertidumbre, ¿no te parece?

----------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Solo después de la cena y de las interminables murmuraciones, Misao pudo reunirse con Kaoru que parecía ansiosa de saber que había ocurrido realmente. En poco minutos puso a su amiga al tanto de su decisión de ir con Soujiro a la cena sin saber a donde la llevaba y de las conversaciones que tuvo con Okina y Aoshi.

Kaoru se mostró muy sorprendida cuando Misao le contó lo ocurrido con Megumi, e incluso ahora que ella lo veía de forma mas fría también se daba cuenta de que se había arriesgado mucho al estar tanto tiempo a solas con Aoshi, si otra persona los hubiera visto tal ves el resultado seria ahora mucho mas lamentable de lo que ya era.

-La verdad es que se me hace muy difícil llegar a entender a Aoshi- dijo Kaoru con un suspiro-. Es tan… cambiante.

-Mas bien es terco como el solo. Esta convencido de que Soujiro es una mala influencia de mi y cree que soy tan tonta y manipulable que me siento terriblemente humillada.

-Creo que mas bien estas dolida con el por todo lo que ha ocurrido, compromiso incluido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el compromiso con todo esto, Kao?

La joven la miro dudado unos segundos, conocía muy bien el carácter explosivo de Misao y estaba segura de que si decía algo que no le agradara terminaría metiéndose en graves problemas, pero también su amiga no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le dijera la verdad.

-Bien, Misao… no estoy muy segura, pero tengo le leve impresión de que Aoshi Shinomori te gusta. Y que el hecho de que este con Megumi, la quiera o no, te desagrada profundamente.

Misao la miro como si acabaran de salirle dos cabezas, aun así Kaoru no se dejo intimidar por su amiga.

-Dices estupideces- le respondió Misao con las mejillas encendidas-. Como tu ya has dicho, el tiene novia y se casara con ella, además… además…

-Además el no te deja tranquila desde que llegaste el pueblo y creo que eso te tiene así de confundida- le dijo Kao con mas confianza en si misma-. En parte lo considero hasta lógico, Aoshi es un chico guapo y aunque no lo veas así, ambos tienen una historia en común demasiado profunda que los une lo desees o no, y eso ha pesado mas que tu razón y buen juicio.

-Si me llegara a fijar en un hombre como el solo conseguiría terminar sufriendo. Si estamos aquí es por que tenemos algo más importante que hacer, mi abuela confió en mi y me niego a defraudarla.

Kaoru asintió paciente, pero Misao notaba que no estaba convencida.

- Estoy segura de que harás todo lo que este en tus manos para cumplir con lo que tu abuela te pidió, sin embargo cuando decidimos llevar a cabo todo esto Aoshi Shinomori no estaba en tus planes, ahora lo conoces y sabes que siempre estará allí, por que al igual que tu es parte de todo esto. No te lo discuto, pero no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer.

-Me mantendré alejada de el, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer para evitarme mas problemas y malos entendidos.

- Si esa es tu decisión la respeto, Misao, pero hay cosas en esta vida que no esta en nuestras manos el poder elegirlas, y lamentablemente el amor es una de ellas.

El amor es una de ellas, se repitió una y mil veces Misao el resto de la velada. Intento distraerse platicando con Soujiro y las personas que el le presentaba. Deseba desesperadamente poder dejar de darle vuelta a la conversación que había tenido con Kaoru, pero cada vez que se encontraba con Aoshi las dudas regresaban a ella con mas fuerza y en ese momento ya casi se le hacían insoportables.

Pero sin duda el momento mas difícil de todos resulto ser del que estaba mas conciente, cuando Megumi y Aoshi intercambiaron las alianzas, un dolor hasta el momento inconsciente y desconocido se apodero de ella. No fue capas de soportar mucho tiempo mas e intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención, se marcho sin despedirse de nadie.

Solo deseaba estar sola.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Misao se despertó sobresaltada en la cama empapada de sudor, no recordaba muy bien el momento en el que se había dormido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que alguien la había ayudado a desvestirse y meterse bajo las mantas. Seguramente había sido Kaoru preocupada por su abrupta desaparición de la cena.

Estaba segura que el calor de la noche no la dejarían dormir, así que se puso de pie y abrió de par en par el ventanal de su habitación, sin embargo la brisa que apenas agitaba los árboles del exterior era calida y leve, cargada de sal marina y el aroma penetrante de la vegetación.

Respiro profundamente dejando que la brisa le refrescara ligeramente el rostro, la noche era clara, con un hermoso cielo estrellado que servia de fondo a la luna llena que se cernía sobre ellos. Sin embargo ella aun se sentía demasiado abrumada y triste como para apreciar ese espectáculo.

La tranquilidad de la noche traía consigo el contaste ruido de las ola al morir en la orilla de la playa. Tomando una absurda decisión, se puso un par de sandalia y cogio la primera chaqueta que encontró, camino por el sendero de la parte mas alejada de la casa que llevaba a la playa. Ella ya lo había recorrido un par de veces en compañía de su amigos, esa noche necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y prefería hacerlo sola.

La suave y calida arena bajo sus pies la provoca una sensación de infinita tranquilidad, Misao se encamino hasta la orilla de la playa y dejo que las olas le lamieran los pies desnudos, mientras permitía que algunas lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. No fue conciente de cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, sumergida en sus pensamientos, solo pensó en regresar a casa cuando la brisa marina se fue volviendo cada vez más fría calándole los huesos .

-No deberías salir de casa tan tarde, menos a un sitio como este.

No estaba sola.

Misao se giro lentamente para encontrar con los azules ojos de Aoshi que la miraban atentamente. Llevaba las misma ropa que en la cena solo que se había quitado la chaqueta y el cabello se le ha despeinado un poco por culpa del viento. Ella deseo echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto volviendo a fijar su atención en el mar para no tener que mirarlo. No se sentía capas de poder hacerlo.

-Estaba cerca de aquí y te vi llegar, te deje que estuvieras unos minutos en paz pero ya es hora de volver a casa, vamos.

-No quiero ir contigo, puedo regresar sola.

Aoshi no respondió a su provocación, e incluso Misao llego a pensar que por una ves le obedeció y se había marchado, pero cando oyó crujir la arena a sus espaldas supo que se había equivocado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste esta noche?

-Estaba cansada y… necesitaba dormir- le contesto ella con inseguridad. Aun podía sentirlo demasiado cerca y esa sensación no le permitía pensar con claridad.

-No te fuiste con Soujiro, ¿pensabas enconarte con otra persona?- le pregunto Aoshi con frialdad mientras se ponía a su lado.

-¿Con quien se supone que debería haberme encontrado?- Misao lo miro intrigada-. No tenía motivos…

-Tu amigo, Sagara- le dijo al fin Aoshi-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuando te lo pregunte?

Misao lo miro como si hubiera perdido el juicio, no entendía a que se refería ni porque parecía tan dolido.

-Yo no te en mentido en nada.

-¡Si lo has hecho! Me dijiste que entre el y tu no pasaba nada, que solo era tu amigo.

-¡Y así es!- se defendió ella con vehemencia.

-¿Y te besas con todos tus amigos, Misao?

La había visto. Aoshi sabía lo que había ocurrido esa tarde entre ella y Sanosuke y había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-No tenias ningún derecho a espiarme- le dijo ella con rencor.

-Solo pretendía disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, no pensaba encontrarte con tu novio.

Ella lo miro con rencor, pero la rabia cedió un poco y asintió.

-Si quieres saberlo, eso fue un error que no se volverá a repetir, entre Sano y yo no existe mas que una buena amistad y seguirá siendo así, espero que seas capas de comprenderlo, Aoshi y además lo que haga con mi vida no debería importarte.

-Tienes razón, no me importa- el se aparto un poco mas de ella pero se detuvo-. No vuelvas a salir de noche, aunque no lo crees este es un sitio peligroso y podría ocurrirte cualquier cosa.

-No tengo miedo, y no aceptare tus ordenes.

Antes de que Misao se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría sintió que el la obligaba a voltearse para que lo mirara y sujetándole el rostro entre las manos la beso con desesperación. Ella intento separarse un poco pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles dejo que el continuara y respondió de igual forma al beso, permitiendo que los mismos sentimientos que la habían atormentado esa noche por fin fueran liberados, logrando que parte del dolor que sentía se calmara un poco.

Cuando se separaron, Aoshi la miro durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar resignado. Misao no sabia que decirle, tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza que el resultaba imposible pensar en algo coherente para ese momento.

-Vete a casa, Misao, te dije que este lugar era peligroso y tal ves el mayor peligro soy yo.

Ella se mordió el labio, lo miro por ultima ves y echo a correr rumbo a la casa, solo cuando estuvo ya de regreso en su habitación se permitió llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Una alianza es mas sólida**_

_**si los aliados,**_

_**mas bien que conocerse mutuamente,**_

_**creen los unos en los otros**_

**Capitulo 7: Un aliado**

Kenshin observo unos minutos en silencio a su amigo que panes había probado algo del desayuno, no era que espera encontrar a Aoshi muy animado a esa hora de la mañana teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que se había acostado la noche anterior, pero el estado en que se encontraba era alarmante.

-¿Problemas con Megumi?- se atrevió a peguntar al fin el pelirrojo.

-Problemas con la vida- contesto Aoshi sin siquiera mirarlo.

Definitivamente algo iba muy mal.

- No quiero que crees que soy un entrometido…- comenzó a decir Ken cuando Aoshi lo miro arqueando una ceja con incredulidad-. Esta bien, reconoco que cuando se trata de ti si lo soy, pero estoy preocupado, se que el compromiso con Megumi no era lo que en verdad deseabas, pero ya no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, lo mejor seria que te lo tomaras con resignación e intentaras cultivar un buena relación con ella ¿No lo crees, Aoshi?

-Te sorprenderías al saber lo resignado que estoy- murmuro el-. Pero las cosas no son tan simples. Ken.

-¿Por Misao y Soujiro Seta?

Shinomori se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Soy yo.

- Tu nunca has sido simple- le dijo con una sonrisa que sin embargo no obtuvo el resultado de animarlo-. Basta, cuéntame lo que t ocurre, Aoshi, no te dejare salir de esta casa hasta conocer todos los detalles de lo que te atormenta, y para que estas así de deprimido debe ser grave.

Solo de recordar su comportamiento de la noche anterior, Aoshi sentía ganas de morirse. Misao Makimachi debería estar pensado lo pero de el y con una poderosa justificación: el acababa de prometerse con su novia de hacia años y sin embargo aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para besarla a ella. Definitivamente era el peor de los hombres.

- Anoche, creo que perdí un poco la noción de cómo deben ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. He faltado a mi palabra y eso me hace sentir culpable, lo pero es que no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice.

-Vaya- murmuro el pelirrojo-, eso si que es algo extraño. No te gusta tu comportamiento y sin embargo no te arrepientes e lo que has hecho. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No creo que haya sido tan grave…

-Lo fue- interrumpo el joven con visible molestia-. Lo fue teniendo en cuenta de que Meg y yo vamos a casarnos muy pronto-. Aoshi suspiro y lo miro con evidente frustración-. Anoche estaba furioso por que Misao hubiera ido a la cena con Soujiro Seta.

-Eso es lógico, no lo querías a el allí y mucho menos a ella.

- No, Ken, todo esto va mucho mas allá que eso. No me hubiera importado que Misao hubiera ido a la cena, no quería que el estuviera con ella.

Kenshin lo miro ceñudo, no comprendía lo que su amigo quería decirle en verdad. Durante mucho años el y Aoshi habían sido buenos amigos y el hecho de que Shinomori estuviera comportándose de forma tan extraña lo desconcertaba.

-Me perdonaras, pero creo que no estas sino muy claro.

Aoshi asintió.

- Yo si estaba molesto con Misao, pero no por lo que tú supones- guardo silencio unos segundo como intentando encontrar la mejor manera de explicar lo que el ocurría-. Yo estaba molesto con ella de mucho antes, en la tarde la vi besándose con Sagara, o por lo menos que el la besaba. Se que es una estupidez, pero me sentí furioso creyendo que me había mentido y luego esta noche cuando aprecio con Soujiro perdí el norte. Discutimos durante la cena y ella luego se marcho…

- Y supongo que ahora desea disculparte.

- Termina de oír lo historia y luego comentas, Kenshin- replico al joven-. Pensaras que soy un idiota por lo que hice, la verdad es que yo también lo estoy empezando a creer. Cuado terminó la cena y fue a dejar a Meg a casa en ves de irme a dormir como debería haber hecho me fui a casa de Misao, ni siquiera se por que, pero me pase mas de una hora rondando fuera. Creo que la que esperaba ocurrió cuando la vi salir y dirigirse a la playa,

-¿Sola?- Kenshin parecía espantado ante esto-. Esa chica esta loca, tendré que hablar con Kaoru…

- También se lo dije- lo tranquilizó el-.Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Como era de separar la seguí y me quede unos minutos a observarla, yo solo me repetía que era para asegurarme de que Misao estaría bien y que luego cuando ella regresara yo desaparecía tal y como había llegado, pero al perecer ella tampoco se sitia muy bien por que se puso a llorar, deje que se desahogara unos minutos antes de olvidarme de mis intenciones y me acerque a ella para pedirle que se fuera a casa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me estas contando es completamente ilógico en ti?- le pregunto Himura confundido-. No e que seas una mala persona, peor tampoco eres el mas sociable ni tiendes a preocuparte tanto por alguien que no sea muy apegado a ti. ¿Por que Misao?

-No lo se, pero te aseguro que tampoco supe como comportarme con ella, termine sacándole en cara lo de Sagara por lo que ella pensó que la estaba espiando y discutimos, luego… luego la bese.

Aoshi parecía avergonzado, tanto que Himura se sentía incapaz de encontrar las palabras para darle animo o recriminarlo por su comportamiento. El también estaba bastante aturdido por la confesión.

-La besaste- murmuro el pelirrojo-. Yo pensé que la odiabas, o por lo menos que creías que no podían ser amigos.

-Y lo creo- afirmo Shinomori con vehemencia-. Solo que no se, ella esta complicando las cosas, me hace dudar de lo que debo o no debo hacer. Tengo una novia y sin embargo anoche no podía dejar de penar en ella, esto no esta bien y eso me hace sentir mucho peor.

- Ni que lo digas, solo intenta que Megumi no se entere, creo que seria capas de sacarle los ojos a Misao si supiera lo que ocurrió anoche- Kenshin sonrió para sorpresa de Aoshi-. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que tu familia a luchado contra la de ella, es inevitable que terminen desando algo mas que una simple venganza. Okina se temía algo así.

-¿Mi abuelo?- Aoshi aparto el plato conciente de que no seria capas de comer nada y miro con atención al pelirrojo-. ¿Qué te estuvo comentando ese anciano entrometido? No so porquen no me extraña.

-Porque sabias que lo haría, además, no me contó mucho, solo que estaba casi seguro de que terminaríais por convencerte de que Misao no era tan mala y despiadada como intentabas hacerte creer. Que a el le costo muchos años llegar a darse cuenta de eso y que ahora era tu turno, pero nadie podrá ayudarte.

- Es una situación tan complicada, Kenshin- murmuro el-. Se que Misao no tiene culpa de nada, ella ni siquiera creció aquí y apenas sabe lo que paso con nuestras familias. Para ella todo esto es nuevo y se lo toma con entusiasmos creyendo que podrá poner fin a los conflictos.

-¿Tu no lo crees?

-¿Serviría de algo? Mi familia se sintió muy ofendida por lo que hizo Satsuki y por ella se vieron obligados a cargar con la culpa y la vergüenza. Es cierto que Misao no es ella, pero no podemos dejar que las cosas vayan mas allá.

- Entonces explícale- le dijo Himura con seguridad-. Pídele que no sigue investigando ya que las cosas están muy claras para todo el mundo. Misao parece estar muy segura de que las cosas tienen otro significado, para ella Satsuki no es culpable sino victima, por lo menos eso fue lo que Kaoru me dijo.

- ¿Cómo se supone que la mujer que traiciona a un hombre, rompe acuerdos económicos muy importantes y humilla de esa manera a ambas familias no va a ser culpable, Kenshin? Solo de pensarlo es absurdo.

- Puede que sea así, pero ¿si hay algo que tu familia nunca supo? Misao tal vez tenga una pista, por pequeña que sea podría servir. Nada pierdes con probar y aliarte a ella hasta que se marche. Solo serian dos meses que podrían ser beneficiosos para toda una vida.

- Y Megumi me mataría- le recordó el.

- Por lo menos piénsalo. Tal vez ayudar a Misao Makimachi a develar la verdad, te exorcice de tus propios demonios. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

No perdería nada, pensó Aoshi con ironía. Después de la noche anterior ya nada en el estaba tan seguro, sin embargo no descartaría la idea aun, si Misao seguía convencida en la inocencia de Satsuki, el haría lo necesario para demostrar lo contrario.

---------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Misao leía cartas una tras otra, estaba sentada en el piso del salón con un monto de hojas esparcidas acomodándolas por fechas, anotando nombres y sucesos que ocurrieron en esos años.

-Por lo visto la salida de anoche te ha ayudado a recobrar tu energía, te ves ansiosa por continuar el trabajo- le dijo Sano mientras le tendió un vaso con jugo.

- Anoche no pude dormir muy bien y no tenia sentido seguir dando vuelta en la cama, así que decidí ponerme a trabajar. Mientras antes terminemos con esto, antes nos podremos marchar.

-Pensaba que te quedarías aquí los dos meses de vacaciones, terminaras o no lo que tu abuela te pidió.

-Cambio de planes- dijo ella con voz compungida-. Solo deseo marcharme a casa, mi madre me espera.

Misao no fue capas de confesarlo a Sanosuke el verdadero motivo de su deseo de apurar la partida, ¿Cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo que el problema es que te sientes atraída por un hombre que esta apunto de casarse y que además odia a la familia de la cual perteneces? ¡Maldito fuera Aoshi y su estupido impulso de besarla! ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerlo? ¿Por que simplemente no la dejaba en paz?

-¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?- le pegunto el castaño intentando cambiar de tema. Misao parecía triste y eso no le gustaba. Sanosuke estaba casi seguro de que había ocurrido algo en la cena de la noche anterior pero aun no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

-Creo que si- Misao señalo una de las cartas con una sonrisa-. Por fin encontré al antepasado de Soujiro, al parecer ………… Shinomori lo detestaba, habían tenido algunos problemas políticos que no habían quedado resueltos, y ………….. también pretendía a Satsuki, por lo cual no perdono nunca el hecho de que ………….. se la hubiera ganado.

-¿Todo eso lo encontraste en esa carta?- le preguntó Sagara notoriamente sorprendido por la capacidad de su amiga.

-No así, pero si algunos detalles y yo uní las ideas. Ahora debo ir a ver a Seijuro para que me diga si estoy o no equivoca.

- Recuerda que el te dijo que tal vez no podía hacer mas por ti, que tendrías que hablar con las familias involucradas.

Una sonrisa radiante asomo a los labios de Misao.

- Y en ese caso no será un problema, Soujiro Seta esta ansioso por ayudarme, y Okina, el abuelo de Aoshi me ofreció anoche su ayuda. Si no me va bien con Seijuro esta tarde, creo que le iré a hacer una vista a Okina.

- Vaya que eres buena si conseguirte que el abuelo de Shinomori te ayudara, creo que a el no le parecerá muy bien.

- No me importa lo que a Aoshi le parezca o no le parezca bien- respondió ella con tranquilidad a pesar de que el corazón la latía con fuerza en el pecho-. Es decir, no he venido hasta aquí para buscar su aprobación, sino a terminar lo que mi abuela comenzó. Eso es lo que debo hacer.

- Entiendo- Sano se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ordenas la cartas con cuidado mientras las guardaba en el coche-. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena anoche? Kao no me dijo mucho, la vedad es que solo hablo de Kenshin Himura y de lo maravilloso que es, casi estoy tentado que quedármelo para mi.

Misao soltó una carcajada ante las bromas tontas de su amigo. Recordar la cena anterior era sentir nuevamente aquel dolor profundo que le estaba destronado el alma sin saber en verdad por que. No quería pensar mas en Aoshi Shinomori ni el lo ocurrido en la playa, pero sacárselo de la cabeza era lo mas difícil que había intentado hacer en toda su vida.

- Supongo que como toda cena de compromiso. Un poco aburrida a veces, pero con la compañía adecuada era una velada agradable.

-¿Tan agradable que llegaste desesperada a la casa y te encerraste en tu cuarto a llorar?- le pregunto Sagara con preocupación-. Estaba despierto cuando llegaste, te vi llorar y luego te oí.

No tenia sentido seguir mintiéndole a Sanosuke, incluso el pedirle que lo dejaran para después no le evitaría el tener que explicarle su extraño comportamiento de la noche anterior.

- Tuve una discusión con Aoshi Shinomori, y el comportamiento de su prometida, tampoco ayudo mucho.

-¿Megumi Takani?- pregunto Sano con extrañeza. No podía creer que esa joven hubiera logrado que Misao llegara tan triste a casa. Si era asid ebria hablar con ese joven para aclararle las cosas.

-¿La conoces?

- Nos hemos visto un par de veces, y creo que es agradable. ¿De verdad te fastidió la noche. Misao?

-Nos la fastidiamos mutuamente porque al parecer tampoco se lo paso muy bien con mi presencia-. Una sonrisa triste asomo a los labios e Misao-. Te prometo que esa no era mi intención, cuando me marche n siquiera sabia que íbamos a esa cena. Yo esperaba otro lugar pero cuando llegué ahí ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Y como se lo tomo Shinomori?- le pregunto el joven en un gesto de clara molestia. Seguramente se habría comportado mucho peor que su prometida.

- Mucho mejor que Megumi- dijo Misao-. Pero ya no importa, después discutimos y me vine.

- Cada día que pasa me agrada menos Aoshi Shinomori- dijo Sanosuke con mal muy humor

-Y cada día que pasa tu le agradas menos a el- le dijo Misao el recordar la conversación tan absurda que habían tenido la noche anterior cuando Aoshi la acuso de tener un romance con Sanosuke -. No puedes pelearte con el si es lo que planeas hacer. Así no solucionaremos nada

-Pues debería hacerlo y darle una lección por idiota- dijo el joven-. El te hace daño y eso no me gusta.

-Pero estaremos poco tiempo aquí, Sano, cuando nos marchemos de este pueblo Aoshi Shinomori, su familia y todo lo que significa se quedaran atrás, lo olvidaremos y nunca mas volveremos a acordarnos de este verano.

-¿Tan segura estas de poder olvidar todo lo que has visto y te ha enterado este verano, Misao? No hablamos de una simple historia, sino que hablamos de la historia de tu familia.

- Y eso no lo olvidare. Solamente que Aoshi Shinomori no tiene porqué estar presente en esos recuerdos.

Sano le revolvió el cabello y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de que te puedas olvidar de Shinomori. Es una lastima, pero ambos estas unido mas allá de lo que me gustaría pensar. Tu vida y la de el simplemente son las caras opuestas de una misma moneda. Ahora, ¿podrás olvidarte de Shinomori, Misao?

Ella contuvo las lagrimas. Ya no estaba tan segura.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Seijuro Hiko terminaba de ordenar los libros que había traído para la biblioteca el día anterior cuando oyó los delicados pasos que se aproximaban a sus espaldas. No necesitaba girase para saber de quien se trataba. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Señorita Misao Makimachi, como siempre es un gusto el volver a verla por aquí- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Para mi también es un gusto y espero no haberlo interrumpido. Puedo regresar mas tarde…

-No, no, no- le dijo el mientras le indicaba unas de las mesas para que se sentaran-. Creo saber cual es le motivo d su visita. Ya has conocido a Soujiro Seta.

- Si, ¿no cree que es raro?

- No en este pueblo, creo que es hasta lógico que lo hubieras hecho. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Aoshi?

- No le gusto en absoluto- confeso ella con pesar-. Ni siquiera me explico porque ese comportamiento. Los hubiera visto, pelándose como don niños pequeños en lugar de los adultos que son.

- Lo se, solo te pido que intentes comprender su comportamiento, porque para ellos las cosas no han cambiada mucho. Sus problemas siempre han estado presentes pero ahora que tú te apareces en el pueblo para ambos es como si fuera lo mismo que ocurrió años atrás. Tu serás el punto de la discusión entra ambos. No importa si estas de acuerdo o no. Lo serás

- Si quieres que sea honesta no lo veo como un gran honor- Misao sonrió con pesar-. Ambos son tan diferentes, Soujiro se ha mostrado encantador conmigo, incluso esta dispuesto a ayudarme en mi investigación pero en cambio Aoshi… no lo se, algunas veces es un tipo de hombre, atento y amable y al rato siguiente no lo reconozco; me grita y se enfurece con facilidad.

-Porque tu también lo confundes a el- le dijo Hiko con una sonrisa-. Tu padre se había ido haces mucho años y el solo conocía a tu abuela a la cual no podía odiar ya que no era correcto, luego apareces tu y se supones que debes convertirte en su peor enemiga pero a la ves termina muchas veces comportándose mas como tu amigo que como un encarnizado enemigo. A Aoshi le gusta mantener el control de las cosas, y contigo no puede.

-Lamento que las cosas sean así, el es a veces muy agradable.

-Y un muy buen amigo, te lo aseguro- concluyo Seijuro-. Ahora, muchacha. ¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar hoy de mí? Estoy casi seguro de que tienes algo muy importante que te carcome por entro y que deseas que aclare, ¿verdad, Misao Makimachi?

Ella se rió y asintió.

-En parte quería que me confirmaras lo que Satsuki con Souta Seta.

- Ya lo sabes, ella se caso con el y luego Hitoshi lo mato. Para todo el pueblo fue algo espantoso y Satsuki sufrió machismo. Perdió a dos hombres el mismo día, a su esposo y al hombre que amaba.

-¿Y no amaba a Souta?- le pregunto Misao con una sonrisa-. Si se caso con el tenia que haber un motivo.

- Claro que debe haberlo habido y eso no te lo puedo asegurar. Todos el mudo daba por hecho de que cuando Satsuki se casara con Hitoshi Shinomori seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ya que ella lo adoraba, pero su fuga y el casamiento con otro hombre fue lo peor.

-¿Hitoshi podría haber hecho algo para impedirlo?

-No lo creo. Haba habido unos enfrentamientos y Hitoshi se había visto envuelto en unos problemas. Se escondió por unos cuantos días y ese fue el momento cuando Satsuki aprovechó para huir de casa y casarse con Souta la noticia corion como la pólvora, Hitoshi se entero y regreso a toda prisa para exigirle explicaciones a la pareja de recién casados.

-Me pregunto si Satsuki habrá tenido oportunidad de hablar alguna vez a solas con Hitoshi Shinomori. Tal vez para explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

-La verdad es que no lo creo, tampoco Souta lo habría permitido temiendo que Hitoshi le hiciera algo a su mujer. Pero como te puedes dar cuenta el final de la historia fue aun mucho peor.

- Con ambos muertos y Satsuki sola y con el orgullo por los suelos.

-Luego su padre la caso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu tatarabuelo fue un buen hombre. La entendió y nunca le exigió nada. Sabia que ella siempre amaría a otro hombre y respeto ese punto, Satsuki también fue una buena esposa como el necesitaba. En fin, tu familia tuvo una buena vida después de todo.

-Pero siempre enfrentada a la familia de Aoshi- le recordó ella con un suspiro-. Nunca hubo una posibilidad para el perdón.

Seijuro asintió

-Algo que no tiene porque ser siempre así, Misao, a veces he llegado a creer que la única manera de terminar con estos continuos conflictos es simplemente cerrar el circulo.

Misao lo miro sorprendida. No era la primera vez que alguien le daba aquella solución. Cerrar el círculo.

-Mi abuela me dijo lo mismo en una carta, pero no se como pueda lograrlo. Quiero encontrar la respuesta que ella esperaba que hallara, pero nunca me aclaro nada con respecto a tener que enemistarme con la familia de Aoshi o buscar una solución para este hecho.

-Pero eso es lo que tu deseas hacer, ¿verdad?- Seijuro la miro con atención-. Cerrar el circulo, terminar de unir un destino que se vio truncado. Eso es lo que debes hacer, Misao Makimachi.

- No es para lo que he venido, además las cosas con Aoshi no van muy bien. Hay días que creo que hasta podríamos ser amigos y otros en los que estoy segura de que me detesta.

Seijuro levanto la vista y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Misao cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shinomori.

-Creo que podría preguntarle al mismo Aoshi por que se comporta de esa manera contigo, Misao, aprovecha de que esta aquí y que puedo encerrarlo en la biblioteca si se niega a querer hablar contigo, muchacha.

-No creo…- alcanzó a decir ella antes de que Seijuro caminara hacia la puerta y cerrara tras el.

Aoshi se sentó a su lado aunque evitaba mirarla, el silencio que siguió a su llegada era abrumador, aun así Misao intento mantenerse serena. Perder los nervios en frente de Aoshi seria lo último para su humillación.

-Mi comportamiento de ayer fue horrible- le dijo Aoshi-. En la tarde, en la cena y… en la noche.

-Se que para ti debe haber sido un día de mucha tensión y tal vez con mi aparición en la cena lo complique aun mas y lo de la playa, creo que lo mejor seria intentar olvidarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Aoshi le miro con detenimiento, la verdad es que para el seria muy difícil poder olvidarse de aquel encuentro, pero al ver el ruego silencioso en los ojos de Misao no pudo negarle lo que le pedía.

-Será la mejor- le dijo a pesar de que no lo sentía en absoluto-. Pero creo que no me ha gustado mucho lo que oí en tu platica con Seijuro.

Misao agradeció el cambio de tema y sonrió.

-Si es sobre lo que dije de ti, creo que es la verdad, nunca se que me tendrás deparado para cada encuentro.

-No me gusta que te entrometas en las cosas de la familia- reconoció Aoshi con una sonrisa-. Debería odiarte por hacer esto.

-¿Y no lo haces?- le pregunto ella con tranquilidad, a pesar de que notaba como el pulso se le aceleraba.

-No puedo. Lo he intentado pero no puedo.

La sorpresa de Misao ante sus palabras fue muy evidente, a pensar de ella la joven sonrió.

-Me alegra que sea así, porque yo tampoco podría odiarte nuca a ti, pasara lo que pasara.

-No deberías estar tan segura, Misao, tal vez no soy la clase de hombre que deseas encontrar.

-Tal vez si lo eres y no quieres darte cuenta. Necesito ayuda para solucionar todo esto y no puedo hacerlo sola porque es muy poco lo que se, tu abuelo…

-Me lo dijo esta mañana, te ayudara si así lo deseas.

-¿Y tu, Aoshi? ¿Me ayudarías?

La respuesta era tan clara, sabia que no podía ni debía hacerlo por respeto a lo que era, por respeto a su familia y a su futuro, sin embargo…

-No prometo nada, pero podría hacer un esfuerzo.

Misao lo abraso un momento y luego salio corriendo de la biblioteca. A los pocos minutos Seijuro entro con expresión complacida.

-¿Y que me dices?- le pregunto Hiko sentándose a su lado.

-Que me esta convenciendo para que mi propia familia me repudie ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Estoy convencido, de que cuando lleguen al final de este asunto no habrá criticas, confía en mi.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Chicas, muchas gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y a las que me dejan su opinión, se que no he podido responderles pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada, la universidad, el hospital y el trabajo me consumen. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vuelvo una vez más a enredarme en la confusión,**_

_**pienso en tí más de lo normal,**_

_**aún sabiendo que puedo quebrantar,**_

_**y que junto a ti, jamás conoceré lo que es amar.**_

**Capitulo 9: Confusiones en el corazón.**

Soujiro se sentó molesto mientras observaba por la ventana de su habitación, ya habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta de compromiso de Aoshi y Megumi y el no había vuelto a ver a Misao.

No podía negar que lo había intentado, pero por algún motivo u otro ella no había deseado recibirlo, su amiga le había dicho que la joven estaba un poco enferma y como se encontraba en cama no quería vistas, aun así Soujiro no podía dejar de pensar que tal ves ese cambio con el se debía al enfado o a que simplote Aoshi había jugado mucho mejor sus cartas.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero tendría que haber sido un idiota o haber estado ciego para no darse cuenta de que a Shinomori Misao Makimachi no le pasaba desapercibida, quizás por ese mismo motivo era por el que Megumi no la soportaba, el la entendía.

-¿Piensas seguir encerrado todo el día o intentaras buscarle una solución a tus problemas, Soujiro?

El joven se volteo y sonrió a su prima que lo miraba con reproche, Yumi aun no era capas de perdonarle el que hubiera ido a la fiesta de Shinomori y mas aun que se hubiera presentado con Misao Makimachi, pero a pesar de su enfado el sabia que ella no lo dejaría nunca solo.

- Tal vez mas tarde, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada- sonrió con tristeza-. Ella no quiera verme.

-Creo haberte advertido que Shinomori no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, Sou, pero nunca me escuchas.

-¿Quieres decir que sabias que el… se interesaría en Misao?

Yumi se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama. Ella había temido aquello por mucho tiempo, como algo que presentía y que sabia que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Y estaba ocurriendo.

- Sabia que alguien de la familia de Satsuki vendría a solucionar las cosas, cuando me dijeron que era un chica comprendí que inevitablemente Aoshi y tu pondrían sus ojos en ella.

-Lo tomas como si fuera un premio por el que debemos competir.

-Nada de eso, por el contrario considero que ninguno de los dos debería acercarse a ella pero como estoy segura de que no me harán caso solo tendré que esperar pacientemente para recoger tus restos. Shinomori tiene una novia con la que se casara dentro de poco, pero estoy segura de que cada ves que tiene a esa muchacha cerca se olvida de Megumi y del respeto que le debe, por tu parte no creo que seas muy distinto de el. Por eso no la quiero aquí.

-Pero yo no tengo novia ni ningún compromiso- se defendió Soujiro ofendido-. Si Misao me gusta, perfectamente pudo acercarme a ella y mostrarle mi interés. Es lo justo, Yumi

-Lo se, sin embrago estoy segura de que si tuvieras una novia te daría igual. Esa familia debería haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de todo siguen ahí y no nos causan mas que problemas.

- Si conocieras a Misao te agradaría, Yumi, ¿Sigue en pie la cena que me ofreció Saito?- le pregunto el muchacho esperanzado.

- No puedo retractarme de algo que el te ofreció, solo creo que esa muchacha debe irse lo mas pronto posible, antes de que cuaje mas sufrimiento del que cree. Contigo ya lo esta logrando.

- Solo esta un poco enferma, y después de la fiesta e compromiso…

- Shinomori no estará hoy en la cuidad, Okina no sabe cuando regresara- le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Dónde fue Aoshi?

- No lo tengo muy claro, algo de negocios y tal ves demore un par de días- Yumi lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, se notaba molesta pero lentamente su gesto fue hacinadse mas tranquilo. Luego le sonrió-. Si deseas acercarte a ella sin nadie de por medio aprovecha ahora, cuando Shinomori regrese no la dejara en paz, piensa ayudarla a buscar información de su familia.

Aquella noticia pillo a Soujiro de sorpresa. El le había hecho la misma oferta a Misao y aun ella lo acepto ahora creía que ella no quería tenerlo cerca, pero el saber que Aoshi le había ofrecido lo mismo le provocaba rabia y dolor. Definitivamente Shinomori estaba consiguiendo que lo odiara.

-La invitare a cenar esta noche- se apresuro a decir el joven mientras buscaba sus cosas para salir.

- Vas a casa de Misao- le pregunto Yumi sin mostrarse preocupa, pero un brillo espacial estaba en sus ojos.

- Eso era lo que desebas, ¿o no, prima?

- Solo deseo que estas contento, que tu vida sea tan feliz como la mía y su esa joven es tu oportunidad…

- Lo será- le dijo antes de besarla para salir-. Lo será, Yumi.

Ella lo observo marchase con una sonrisa. Esperaba que fuera en verdad así y haría lo que estuviera en sus manso para conseguirlo. Shinomori era un enemigo formidable, peor una mujer decidida podía ser aun peor.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Misao volvió a estornudar mientras terminaba de hacer un árbol genealógico con algunos datos que le había proporcionado Aoshi la tarde anterior cuando le dijo que tenia que salir de la ciudad por negocios, ella se lo agradeció a pesar de la corta visita que el le hizo y ahora se sentía en parte agradecido y en parte melancólica al saber que ese día no tendría oportunidad de verlo.

Era estupido, lo sabia y sin embargo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Aoshi estaba comprometido para casarse con Megumi y solo la estaba ayudando para tenerla pronto fuera de su vida, pero al recodar el beso de la otra noche todos sus lógicas se iba al tacho de la basura y aquella ansiedad volvía a apoderarse de ella como si no tuviera cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-¿Pareces una chica enamorada?- le dijo Kaoru mientras se sentada a su lado en el suelo-. ¿Y el afortunado es…?

- Nadie- dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. No estoy interesado en ningún chico.

Misao se sentía muy mal por mentirle en una forma tan descarada a su amiga, pero confesarle lo que había pasado en la playa con Aoshi y a la vez hablarle de lo confundida que ella misma estaba por lo que estaba sintiendo no seria lo mejor si solo quería olvidarse aquello, ¿no le había pedido Aoshi que lo dejara estar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido?

- Eres tan mala mintiendo- respondió Kaoru con un suspiro-. En tu cara se nota claramente de que hay algún joven que te gusta y creo saber quien es…

El pánico se apodero de Misao, si Kaoru lo sabia no la dejaría en paz y eso podría desencadenar tanto problemas.

-Kao, de verdad que no existe nadie…

- Soujiro Seta- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Misao se quedo muda-. Estoy segura de que es el, ese día fuiste con el a la cena y ha venido a cada oportunidad a preguntar por ti. Es muy guapo, Misao, y se ha ofrecido a ayudarte con la investigaron de tu familia.

- Aoshi también me esta ayudando.

- Pero solo lo hace para que lo dejes en paz, además el no podría gustarte porque tiene novia y va a casarse…- Kaoru abrió la boca cuando vio las mejillas encendidas de su amiga-. ¿Es Aoshi?

La mentira ya no tenia sentido así que Misao asisto con designación. Su amiga se quedo tan silenciosa que Misao temió que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

- Pero no es nada serio, Kaoru, tal vez solo estoy confundida…

- Se esta repitiendo la historia de tu familia- le dijo ella con un hilo de voz- Tal vez lo mejor seria que termináramos huyendo de aquí antes de que las cosas se compliquen mas de la cuenta.

- No digas estupideces, claro que no se esta repitiendo nada. Aoshi se casara con Megumi y aunque yo me sienta relativamente atraída por el eso no significa que seré tan tonta como para dejarme convencer por sus palabras o sus besos o…

-¿Te beso?- Kaoru soltó una risita nerviosa-. Aoshi te beso y por eso has estado tan extraña estos días, ¿lo hizo en la cena?

- ¡No!- le dijo Misao espantada de que pensara que mitras el se comprometía con otra la había estado besando a ella-. Fue mas tarde, nos encontramos y bueno… ocurrió.

- Sano se pondrá furioso si se entera. El no quiere a Shinomori cerca de ti y yo… no lo se muy bien. Se que tengo que poyarte en lo que decidas, pero el no es el hombre mas adecuado para ti. Deberías poner un poco mas de distancia entre ustedes, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

- Descuida, el mismo lo ha hecho- dijo la joven con amargura-. Ha salido de la ciudad por negocios, no sabe cuando regresara.

- Deberías tomarlo como algo bueno y no ponerte así de triste, Misao- su amiga la abrazo-. Pero no puedo negar que seria muy divertido que tu y el terminar juntos, seria como si Satsuki y Hitoshi Shinomori tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.

- Me conformare con saber que el honor de Satsuki quede intacto como lo deseaba mi abuela y que por lo menos las familias ya no se odien.

-Si, pero si deseas cambiar de opinión y necesitas a Megumi fuera del camino me ofrezco como voluntaria. Te prometo que no se como me contuve ese día para no abofetearla. Que mujer mas desagradable.

- Le estaba arruinado la fiesta, es lógico que actuara así. Tal ves yo también lo habría hecho si mi novio no me hubiera apoyado en mi decisión.

-Pero se merece haberlo pasado mal por arpía- concedió la joven con una sonrisa-. Así que Shinomori esta fuera de la ciudad, tal vez cuando regrese podríamos invitarlo a cenar para que nos contaría un poco mas sobre su familia, que fue lo que paso y sus intereses. Podrían ser compatibles contigo.

- Kaoru, basta—le pido Misao entre la risa y la exasperación-. El me gusta, lo reconozco pero nada mas.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso- le dijo Sano con cara de pocos amigos y le tendió una nota-. Te le han venido a dejar, dicen que no esperan respuesta por que están seguros de que será un si.

Misao miro a su amigo con temor, el no le perdonaría su interesen Shinomori y lo confirmó cuando lo vio salir sin decir nada mas. Ella leyó la nota y casi gimió de la rabia. Soujiro Seta la invitaba a una cena en su casa esa noche. No tenia derecho a negarse, su familia quería conocerla.

--------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Sanosuke avanzó unas cuantas calles mas intentado que la rabia que sitia se clamara un poco. Cuando volviera a mira a Misao no quería desquitarse con ella aunque era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.

Aun estaba un poco confundido sobre lo que sentía por ella, la quería, eso no podía negarlo pero ala vez le gustaba un poco y sabía que si ella le daba una oportunidad para intentar que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos no le haría sufrir, pero allí estaba el problema, Shinomori.

No quería seguir pensado en esa estupidez, ese sujeto iba a casarse y las ilusiones infantiles de Misao tendrían que deshacerse a la fuerza, además ellos no podían ser amigos ni nada por el estilo, Aoshi no la conocía ni la mitad de bien de lo que Sanosuke la conocía y solo lograba hacerla sufrir. Misao terminaría por darse cuenta de eso así como lo hacia el en ese momento.

Recordó la noche de la cena cuando la encontró llorado, seguramente para Misao había sido muy difícil ver a Shinomori comprometerse con otra mujer, Megumi. También sentía un poco de lastima por ella, ya que notaba que ese sujeto no tenia el mas minito interés en la que pronto seria su esposa y eso lograba enfurecer aun mas a Sano.

- Estas tan concentrado que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que llevo casi quince minutos caminando a tu lado- le dijo una vos femenina.

Sano se giro y sonrió a Megumi.

- Me alegro de verte, Megumi. Por cierto, en hora buena por tu compromiso con Shinomori.

Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto pero intento sonreír.

- Gracias, aunque no puedo decir que las cosas hayan mejorado entre nosotros. Creo que van cada vez peor desde la llegada de tu amiga.

- Ah… creo que Misao me comento un poco sobre eso.

La mejillas de Megumi se cubrieron de rubor pero se mantuvo tan digna y seria como antes.

- Lamento mi comportamiento de ese día, pero… mi relación con Aoshi no es la mejor del mundo y por lo menos ese noche deseaba que fuera un poco mejor, como te darás cuenta mis intentos fueron en vano.

- Eres una joven muy bonita, no deberías sacrificar tu felicidad casándote con un sujeto así. Estoy seguro de que muchos estarían mas que depuestos a ofrecerte algo mucho mejor.

- ¿Cómo tu?- Megumi le pregunto con una sonrisa. Luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su descaro- Yo lo lamento.

Sano soltó una carcajada y le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza.

- ¿Porque no?, eres guapa, eres simpática y creo que podríamos llevarnos bien. Además te hago reír, pero no soy lo que tu familia desearía para ti, ¿verdad?

- Hay días que creo que eso no importa en lo absoluto. Cuando Aoshi apenas me mira o parece enfadado por tenerme cerca desearía poder terminar con este compromiso, pero me repito una y otra ves que muchas jóvenes me envidian por poder casarme con el y que con el tiempo podemos tenernos afecto.

- Sabes a la perfección lo que pienso sobre eso, así que no insistamos en el tema, pero no olvides lo que te he dicho, mereces algo mucho mejor que ese sujeto, Megumi Takani,

Ella también lo creía, y cada vez que se sentía desanimada pensaba en terminar de una vez con todo su sufrimiento pero si lo hacia, ¿Qué le quedaría entonces? Su dignidad, su futuro pero estaría sola.

- Aun no estoy casada y quizás tome alguna vez en mi vida la decisión correcta. ¿No lo crees?

- Me parece bien para empezar, además, aunque si estoy un poco molesto contigo por haber ofendido a Misao creo que podría ayudarte a distraerte si lo deseas.

-¿Me ofreces tu amistad, Sanosuke Sagara?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. El asintió.

-Si eso te hace sentir bien, ¿por qué no? Tú conoces este lugar y podrimos salir juntos de vez en cuando, al parecer tu novio y tú no pasan mucho tiempo juntos y no me parece bien que una jovencita como tu este encerrada en su casa.

Megumi se rió como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, sabia que si aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Sanosuke tal vez luego se arrepintiera pero se sentía tan sola que un poco de compañía le parecía algo maravilloso.

-Por que no, ¿Cuándo te gustaría que empezáramos nuestra amistad?

-Ya lo hemos hecho, Meg, pero quizás si salimos juntos esta noche no te queden dudas, ¿Qué te parece?

- Hecho. Respondió ella radiante-. Nos encontramos aquí como a la ocho, Sanosuke Se puntual.

Ella se marcho con la extraña sensación de haber hecho algo inapropiado, de lo que seguramente su familia se enteraría y se molestarían con ella pero desde hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Misao llego a la casa de Soujiro con ganas de dejarla claras las cosas y a la vez muerta de miedo. Ya había conocido a la familia de Aoshi y Okina era un hombre encantador si uno dejaba de lado los temores iniciales, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que encontraría en casa de Soujiro.

Una mujer de cabello castaño la saludo con una sonrisa en cuanto la vio. Era muy joven como para ser la madre de Soujiro pero podía ser su hermana o algo así, seguramente lo sabría luego.

- Bienviva a nuestra casa, Misao, me llamo Yumi y son la prima de Soujiro.

- Encantada le respondió la joven con sinceridad-. Agradezco mucho la invitación que me han hecho.

- Mi primo estaba desesperado por verte, me dijo que te habías sentido un poco enferma y de que por ese motivo no habían tenido contacto estos últimos días. Espero que no te haya importunado demasiado con su insistencia.

-Claro que no. Ha sido muy agradable conmigo desde que nos conocimos y me ha ofrecido su ayuda para mi investigación.

- Sobre nuestras familias- le respondió Yumi-. Lo se, debe ser algo muy difícil, yo aun no tengo clara la mayoría de las cosas y eso que nací y me crié aquí, pero para ti debe serlo aun mas.

-Pero nada que no tenga solución, siempre es un placer descubrir cosas nuevas y si estas sirven de algo…

Misao estaba segura de que Yumi se moría por preguntarle sobre que cosas había averiguado peor no quería arriesgarse a tanto con esa joven que penas conocía desde hacia unos minutos, por suerte la llegado de Soujiro le sirvió para calmar de momento la curiosidad de la joven.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Misao. Por un momento me temí que rechazarías mi invitación otra vez- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Creo que estuve tentada en hacerlo- reconocía Misao-. Pero la posibilidad de conocer a tu familia basto para que mi curiosidad me trajera hacia aquí.

- Hubiera preferido que fuera el deseo de verme otra vez pero que le vamos a hacer- dijo Soujiro sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Misao sintió como se le oprimía el estomago por los nervios. Ella no deseba que eso ocurriera, ya tenia demasiados problemas en su ordenada vida solo con la declaración de Sanosuke y el beso y su atracción con Aoshi, que Soujiro se uniera a la causa de provocarle estragos no le subía mucho el animo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Makimachi- le saludo Saito-. Es un gusto conocerla al fin luego de todo lo que Soujiro ha hablado sobre usted.

- El es Saito, el esposo de mi prima- se apresuro a aclarar el joven con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas -. Vivimos los tres aquí y ellos son la única familia que me queda.

- También para mi es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes esta tarde.

Cuando pasaron a la mesa Misao no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez si habría hecho lo correcto yendo a esa lugar. Las miradas y la atención de Soujiro no le pasarían desapercibidas a nadie y ella se sentía especialmente incomoda. Yumi le había hecho algunas preguntas y Saito fue muy cordial, pero a pesar de todo ella tenia la extraña sensación de que la estaban poniendo a prueba, como para decidir si era confiable y adecuada para aquel muchacho que era su familia. Una parte de ella no deseba aprobar ese examen.

Luego de un poco mas de conversación, llego el momento que tanto había temido. La pareja se despido de ella excusándose por el cansancio y dejar a los dos jóvenes solos. Misao intentaba buscar un excusa creíble para poder correr a refugiarse a su casa pero nada acudía a su cabeza. Definitivamente estaba perdida.

-Pareces muy nerviosa, Misao- le dijo Soujiro que no había dejado de mirarla en toda la velada-. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-Por supuesto que no, solamente estoy un poco agotada por las cosas que han ocurrido últimamente. He trabajado bastante para reunir información pero aun así no ha sido suficiente.

- Sabes que te he ofrecido mi ayuda si la deseas, para mi no seria ninguna molestia serte de utilidad.

-Lo agradezco y no lo he olvidado.

Soujiro asintió pero algo en su expresión se volvió sombrío.

- Aoshi también esta dispuesto a ayudarte, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el joven con mucho entusiasmos-. Solo me pregunto si sus intenciones serna verdaderas o solo lo hacer para fastidiarme.

Misao se sintió dañada y estuvo a punto de criticar duramente a Soujiro, pero el hacerlo podía develar mas de lo que ella deseaba y una cosas era revelar algo así ante Kaoru que era su metro amiga, una muy distinta que Soujiro se entera de lo que sentía ella en realidad.

- Me gustaría creer que lo impulsa el primer motivo, no me agradaría que tuviera segundas intenciones.

- Contigo no seria de extrañar, Misao. Aoshi se ha mostrado muy agradable cuando todo el mundo sabe lo que siente con respecto a tu familia, no me gustaría que sufrieras por su culpa.

-No lo haré, no tengo motivos para hacerlo y no quiero…- Misao se quedo callada al notar lo alterada que estaba. Soujiro le sonrió con pesar.

- Ya ha comisado a hacerte daño, mas de lo que crees, sin embrago yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.

Ella asintió sin querer seguir el tema. Ya estaba sufriendo, no quería creerlo pero era así.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Aoshi camino por la playa desierta a esa hora, la brisa marina servia en parte para despejar sus alborotados sentimientos y le daba una paz que por momentos creía absolutamente perdida. Camino un poco mas preguntándose si su búsqueda daría resultados, cuando la vio a la orilla de la playa supo que ahí estaba su recompensa.

Durante unos breves minutos pensó en llamarla, pero cambio rápidamente de idea por temor a que se asustara y corriera, así que prosiguió despacio y cuando ya la tuvo lo suficiente mente cerca apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Misao no hizo absolutamente nada, era como si algo más fuerte que ella le dijera quien estaba allí y por que razón. Se repetía que no era cierto porque el se había marchado, pero su corazón le decía que no se equivocaba.

- No deberías estar aquí- le dijo Aoshi con suavidad-. Creí que habías entendido los motivos que te di.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Tienes problemas, Misao? –le preguntó mientas la giraba con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella no lo hizo.

- No deberías estar aquí, tenía trabajo que hacer…

- Y no fui capas de concentrarme en nada, así que apresure todo y regrese. Esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios y al fin sus ojos verdes se posaron en el.

-¿Y como sabias que me encontrarías acá, Aoshi Shinomori? Tú me habías prohibido que viniera.

-Por eso mismo, además no estabas en tu casa.

-¿Fuiste para allá?- le pregunto Misao espantada imaginadote lo que pensaría Sano de esa visita.

- Algo así, me asome a algunas ventanas y no te vi. Di por hecho que estarías aquí buscando tranquilidad.

- Eso no ha estado muy correcto. Pero te perdono por la información que me diste el otro día.

- Me alegra que te haya servido, tal vez una de estas tardes cuando no tenga tanto trabajo podamos ponernos a trabajar en ello.

-Me parece bien.

El silencio que se produjo entre ellos fue algo incomodo. Seguían mirándose con atención y sintiendo una tensión similar a la de la noche de la cena de compromiso. Misao deseba decirle tantas cosas que pensaba que podía morirse por la presión que sentía en el pecho.

-Desde que te conocí nada ha tenido sentido, Misao- le dijo Aoshi pasados unos minutos-. Has puesto mi mundo al revés.

- Tu también has hecho lo mismo con el mío y… no se si me gusta lo que siento o si debería marcharme.

La le sorpresa y algo parecido al dolor asomo a los ojos de Aoshi, Misao sintió una angustia tan profunda que le costaba respirar. Nunca pensó que al dolor del alma podía sentirse de una manera tan física y ahí tenia la prueba.

Aoshi dio un paso adelante y sin dale tiempo a oponerse la estrecho entre sus brazos, ella sintió como parte de su angustia se calmaba, liberándose, aliviándola.

-No te vayas, no te vayas- le suplico Aoshi con tanta desesperación que Misao no pudo contener mas las lagrimas. Cuando él el levanto el rostro vio como en sus mejillas habían quedado rastros húmedos.

-Esto no esta bien- murmuro Misao con un suspiro-. Tú y yo… no es correcto.

-Lo se- reconocido Aoshi con igual desesperación-, pero no podemos evitarlo. Aunque lo deseemos no podremos.

Misao cerro los ojos cuando sintió que sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos, aquella ves el beso no estaba cargado de angustia no frustración, esta vez reflejaba algo mas profundo, algo que aun era incompresible para ambos y que sin embargo no podía haber tenido otro destino. El estar juntos.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, espero que esta bien, yo por lo menos aun sigo viva. Espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, gracias a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Quiero sacar a luz todos los secretos de vuestro fondo;**_

_**y cuando estéis expuestos, escarbados, al sol,**_

_**también vuestra mentira estará separada de vuestra verdad.**_

**Capitulo 10: Un pequeño secreto.**

Todo eso estaba mal, se repetía una y otra vez Misao aquella mañana, sabia que a pesar del paso de los días su investigación avanzaba poco y el culpable tenía nombre. Aoshi Shinomori.

Y había trascurrido un par de días desde su ultimo encuentro en la playa y ella agradecía que por lo menos el no hubiera vuelto a mencionar aquel tema. Era cierto que Aoshi la había estado ayudando en algunas cosas al igual que lo estaban haciendo Seijuro y Soujiro, pero cada ves que intentaba concentrase en el trabajo los recuerdos de las veces que ella y Shinomori estaban juntos la superaban y todo el trabajo se quedaba en nada.

Kaoru también había notado su constante estado de desasosiego, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, tal vez intuyendo el verdadero motivo, pero para Misao ver que los días pasaban y que no lograba quitarse a Aoshi de la cabeza la estaba desesperando.

-¡Buenas noticias al fin!- le dijo Kaoru entró en la habitación y recostándose en la cama junto a su amiga la miro sonriente-. Mañana comienzan las actividades en le pueblo, hoy me llamo Kenshin para preguntarme si iremos mañana con el, creo que se realizaran las competencia en la tarde.

-¿Ira Aoshi?- pregunto la joven con curiosidad. Kaoru sonrió.

- Ken me dijo que intentaría convencerlo. Me agradaría que fuera y nos acompañara, mientras no vaya con la bruja de su prometida yo no tengo inconveniente en pasar la tarde con el.

- A Aoshi no le gustaría que llamaras bruja a su prometida, Kaoru, y creo que a Sano tampoco.

- Demasiado tarde, querida amiga, ayer cuando Aoshi vino a dejarte los papeles se lo dije y se rió, pero me aconsejo que Megumi no me oyera llamarla así o me haría la vida imposible y Sano… bueno, el no debería ser amigo de esa mujer, se lo he dicho pero no me escucha.

- Y yo no debería hablar con Aoshi y sin embargo me alientas a que lo haga- le recordó la muchacha.

Kaoru se rió y luego la miro con aire muy serio.

-Por que necesitas su ayuda- respondió su amiga y se mordió la lengua para no decirle que también era por que pensaba que ello podrían ser una hermosa pareja-. Además, ¿no era tu intención mejorar las relaciones ente sus familias? La amistad es el paso mas importante.

- Si, y creo que tal vez sea posible. Si tengo suerte y me caso para tener hijos, cuando ellos vengan aquí los hijos de Aoshi no los molestan y tal vez puedan ser amigos. No seria divertido.

La joven puso gesto de fastidio.

- Ah…- Kaoru parecía desilusionada-. Yo esperaba hijos en común. Seria la mejor forma de estrechar lazos, ¿no lo crees?

- Aoshi esta comprometido con Megumi y se casara con ella, además solo estamos intentando llevarnos un poco mejor. El no me interesa y yo tampoco le intereso a el en lo mas mínimo.

- Claro, discúlpame por olvidar lo tonta que soy- le reprocho la joven con gesto dolido-. ¡Por Dios, Misao! Habría que ser muy estupido como para no darse cuenta de que Aoshi y esa bruja de Megumi apenas se soportan y que en cambio contigo las cosas van mucho mejor.

-Sin embargo las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, Kao- Misao suspiró resignada y comenzó a jugar con las cartas de Satsuki-. Nosotros nos iremos dentro de un par de semanas y el luego se casara con Megumi por que es su deber, tal vez alguna vez regrese aquí…

- Y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por lo que no te atreviste a afrontar cuando debías hacerlo.

-¡Tienes demasiadas historias románticas metidas en al cabeza!- le dijo al fin Misao molesta.

Kaoru apretó los puños con rabia, respiro profundamente para intentar controlarse y no decir algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. Miro a su amiga, intento sonreír pero no pudo.

-Tal vez sea demasiado soñadora, pero no me dejo consumir por las cosas que quiero. Me arriesgo y si no funcionan, es una lastima, pero no me dejo estar y esperar a que la tristeza se apodere de mi.

- Kaoru… lo lamento.

- Lo se y yo también lo siento, pero no me arrepiento por decirte lo que veo y lo que creo que es mejor para ti.

Misao noto con rabia como se le llenaban lo ojos de lagrimas pero hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. No mecía la pena.

- Prometo pensar con cuidado en lo que me has dicho… pero no te garantizo el resultado.

-Si lo hicieras, no serias la Misao que conozco- la joven le dio un breve abraso-. Llamare a Kenshin para decirle que iremos con el mañana, no te arrepentirás. Necesitamos vacaciones, por el amor de Dios,

Misao se sentó en la cama y cerro los ojos. Su amiga tenia razón, no podía seguir viviendo en ese estado de incertidumbre. Debía hablar con Aoshi y aclarar las cosas. Podían ser amigos, peor nada mas que eso.

-------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Aoshi odiaba aquel lugar y sin embrago estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ver si encontraba algo que pudiera servir a Misao allí. Durante un par de días había pensado en retrazar la investigación e la joven lo mas que pudiera para que de esa manera se viera obligada a quedarse en el pueblo, pero luego temió que si no obtenía resultados inmediatos Misao se pudiera marchar de todas formas, así que ahora estaba metido en aquel maltito altillo de la casa, lleno de polvo y buscando algo que a ella pudiera serle útil.

Oyó los pasos subir por las escaleras y se volteo justo a tiempo para ver a su abuelo que lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Pensaba que odiabas este sitio, de niño nunca lo soportaste después de que te quedaste encerrado en el y no vienes aquí a menos que sea algo muy importante. ¿Es aso o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas, abuelo. Buscaba algunas cosas- se apresuró a decir Shinomori mientras se limpiaba las manos-. Pensé que podía haber alguna cosa que pudiera ayudar a Misao con su investigación, no tenía nada que hacer esta tarde así que me puse a trabajar en ello.

- Ah… la muchacha Makimachi- dijo Okina, busco un sitio y luego de sacudirlo un poco se sentó-. Ayer vi a tu prometida- el anciano espero que Aoshi volviera a mirarlo con interés-. Dice que desde la llegada de Misao al pueblo tú casi no la tomas en cuenta a ella.

- Mi relación con Megumi nunca ha sido la mejor y tu lo sabes- reconoció Aoshi-. Pero ella sigue siendo mi prometida y si ayudo o no a Misao eso no cambia nuestro compromiso.

- Eso deberías decírselo a Megumi, las mujeres son difíciles de complacer, ¿sabes? Tal vez ella ve más de lo que el resto de nosotros somos capases de percibir y por eso actué así.

Aoshi comprendió de inmediato hacia donde iba la critica de su abuelo, Okina deseaba averiguar si entre el y Misao existía algo mas que una simple amistad o compañerismo, ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que le pasaba a su abuelo si ni siquiera el mismo lo tenia muy claro?

-No quiero hablar sobre ese tema, abuelo.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me confieses lo que te paso o lo que has hecho, solo que veas las cosas con claridad y tomes una decisión que sea correcta para la mayoría de las personas que te rodean.

-¡¿Como qué rompa el compromiso con Megumi para así poder seguir viendo a Misao sin tener que arrepentirme luego por hacerlo?!- le pregunto molesto Aoshi. Okina solo lo miro.

-¿Es eso lo que deseas hacer, muchacho?

El silencio se apodero de ambos y un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven, Okina suspiro con resignación.

- No lo se.

- No esperaba que me dieras una respuesta esta misma tarde, pero si que lo pienses. Cuando te comprometiste con Megumi era muy niño y es lógico que tal vez a hora, que la conoces un poco mas no te agrade lo que has visto. Yo creía que no seria así ya que es una joven muy bonita, de buen carácter y correcta ante mis ojos para mi único nieto, pero si no lo deseas…

- Solo estoy un poco confundido por todo lo que ha pasado este ultimo tiempo. Nunca imagina que la nieta de Omitsu vendría al pueblo y lo removería todo desde los cimientos. Quise que las cosas entre nosotros fueran mal, que me detestara para así yo poder hacer lo mismo con ella, pero Misao…

- Ella no es esa clase de mujer, entiende, creo y perdona y ahora esa dispuesta a dejar atrás todo el dolor de su familia por darle una oportunidad a los que vendrán. No te negare que me avergüenza un poco saber que ha tenido que ser ella la que dio el primer paso y no nosotros.

- Pero ella tampoco rechaza la compañía de Soujiro- Aoshi frunció levemente el ceño al recordar aquello.

- Y eso no te gusta- le dijo Okina con una sonrisa-. Es lógico que ella intente ser comprensiva con ambas partes, piensa que Satsuki se caso con Souta y eso contara para el resto de la vida de ambos muchachos.

- Estoy convencido de que Seta esta intentado sacar el máximo provecho de esa situación y terminara por convencer a Misao de que si Satsuki se caso con Souta era por que lo amaba.

-¿Y no crees que haya sido así?

Shinomori se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, pero me da la sensación de que si Misao esta tan empañada en conseguir información debe ser por algo especial. Una vez me dijiste que podía haber algo que ignorábamos o que pasamos por alto a lo largo de todos estos años. Misao he averiguado mucho…

- Es una alegría saber que me escuchas cuando te hablo, muchacho- Aoshi lo miro con molestia y el anciano se rió-. Bueno, bueno, tal ves ella sepa mas de lo que nosotros sabemos y podríamos compartir algunos puntos. ¿Por que no la invitas a cenar esta noche?

Aoshi noto como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquella posibilidad. Lo había pensado en hacer un par de veces, pero el saber que Meg querría matarlo luego lo contuvo. Pero si Okina se lo pedía tenia justificación.

- Tal vez Misao no acepte.

- Y tal vez los cerdos vuelen- le respondió Okina con seriedad-. Esa chica necesita de nuestra ayuda y aceptara, además creo que me vendrá bien poder pasar unos momento a solas con ella para ver que es lo que en verdad desea. No es bueno confiarse de nadie por muy fiable que parezca.

- Por mi no hay problema, pero tendrás que invitarla tu. No quiero correr riegos con Megumi.

-Podríamos invitarlas a ambas- le aconsejó Okina con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿No te gustaría?

-Claro, y terminarían peleándose sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar a tiempo. Olvídalo. Solo una esta noche.

- Voto por la nieta de Omitsu, creo que le haré llegar una nota. Si, una nota será lo mas apropiado.

Aoshi vio bajar a su abuelo con una sonrisa en los labios y volvió a rebuscar entre las cosas. Nada, se dijo con disgusto, sin embargo encontró una llave con forma extraña que le llamo la atención. La tomo con cuidado y observo que estaba grabada. S. T.

Tuvo el presentimiento que era algo importante y se la hecho al bolsillo, tal vez cuando viera a Misao se la enseñara y ella podría darle una ideas de lo que era, tal ves fue un punto de referencia en aquel mar de dudas.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-Si sigues saliendo a la vista de todo el pueblo con Sanosuke Sagara no te podrás quejar si luego todos hablan a tus espaldas- la regaño Okon mientras terminaba de hacer las compras.

- No hacemos nada malo, somos amigos y me divierto con el, a diferencia de Aoshi el si parece tomarme en serio.

- Por que le gustas- le dijo la mujer con frustración-. Y te recuerdo que tu estas comprometida para casarte dentro de poco y aun Aoshi sea… algo difícil de tratar merece que lo respetes.

Meg sonrió con tristeza.

-Estoy casi segura de que si le pidiera que anulara el compromiso, Aoshi lo haría encantado.

- ¿Y eso es lo que tu deseas?

- ¡No!- le dijo Meg con desesperación-. Yo quisiera que Aoshi se sintiera feliz en mi compañía, pero no puedo hacer mas. Ademas esta esa joven… ¡No sabes cuanto la detesto!

-Y por ese motivo tu te paseas por todo el pueblo en compañía de ese otro muchacho. Para ver si provocas celos en Shinomori y para fastidiar a Misao por no dejar a su amigo en paz.

-Pero a ella parece no importarle, en un principio creía que ellos eran mas que amigos, por la cercanía que tenían pero la muy arpía no se inmuta para nada, en cambio su amiga parece odiarme de verdad.

-Creía que ella era amiga de Kenshin.

- Y lo es, por eso me extraña, además Sano segura de que solo son amigo pero, quien sabe.

En ese momento Misao entro en la tienda junto a Kaoru, ambas chicas hablaban y reían despreocupadas, Okon quiso evitar problemas y tomo a Megumi del brazo para volver sobre sus pasos y así evitarlas, pero la chica también se había dado cuenta de quienes habían entrado y se dirigió hacia las dos jóvenes con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba molesta.

- Vaya, Misao. No sabes que justo me da verte aquí.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacho se toparon con Megumi, Misao le dedico una sonrisa vacilante sin embrago Kaoru la miro entrecerrando los ojos y con gesto visiblemente ofendido.

- A nosotras no nos alegra en absoluto verte por aquí, Megumi- le dijo Kao con tranquilidad-. Puedes volver a tus compras que nosotros estaremos en las nuestras, ¿te parece?

- Solo quería ser gentil con ustedes, pero por lo visto no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando.

- Kaoru no queso ser tan desagradable solo que hoy no ha sido su día, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Misao a su amiga con una mirada de advertencia-. Creo que lo mejor será que nos marchamos.

- Tienes razón, mientras antes te vayas de este pueblo mucho mejor estaremos todos nosotros- Megumi la observo con rabia contenida y sonrió-. Y deje en paz mi prometido, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de el te prometo que no seré tan amable contigo y te arrancare los ojos.

- No estaría mal hacer lo mismo contigo, bruja- Kao le sonrió y luego a Okon-. Lamento que haya tenido que oír esto, usted no se lo merece.

-¡Kao, basta!- Misao estaba pálida de indignaron, sonrió a Okon y luego a Megumi-.Y no te preocupes, yo no buscare mas a Aoshi, peor no pudo evitar que el haga lo miso contigo, eso tendrás que controlarlo tu.

Misao se dio la medio vuelta y saco a su amiga de allí, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos la joven se soltó y la miro con una sonrisa radiante.

- Eso a estado genial, no sabes lo que daría por ver a ese bruja pidiéndole explicaciones a Shinomori, no parece el tipo de hombre capas de dárselas a nadie. Seguro que no le dirá nada.

- No es algo que me haga sentir satisfecha, Kao. Cuando decidí venir a este sitio no pretendía nada mas que hacer lo que mi abuela me pidió, ahora todo se ha complicado tanto.

-Y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, en algo tuviste mucha razón, amiga mía- Kaoru le apoyo las manso en los hombros a Misao y sonrió-. Aoshi Shinomori será el que te buscara a ti.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como estas segura de eso?

- Fácil, viene justo a hablar contigo en este momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Seijuro terminaba de guardar sus cosas para ir a comer cuando Okina entro en la biblioteca, hacia mucho tiempo que el abuelo de Aoshi no iba por ese sitio y le sorprendió bastante verlo.

- Que agradable sorpresa, Okina, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Hiko, sabes a la perfección por que motivo he venido a verte. ¿Qué le has contado a la chica sobre nuestras familias?

Hiko lo miro arqueando una ceja y luego sonrió.

- Lo justo para que quiera saber mas, no tengo autorización tuya para hablar mas de la cuenta, ¿verdad?

- Aun no, pero pronto lo harás- el anciano sonrió-. ¿Y que me dices de Aoshi? ¿Te ha dicho lago?

- El otro día parecía dispuesto a romper la barrera, pero algo lo contuvo, termino hablando de cosas sin importancia y se marcho. Creo que tiene dudas y me gustaría aclarárselas, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

- Porque si no se esfuerza no habrá una recompensa que vaga la pena. Si el desea la verdad tendrá que buscarla.

-¿Y lo esta haciendo?

-Se aproxima bástate- Okina recorrió aquel lugar con nostalgia y suspiró-. Han sido tantos años, han pasado tantas cosas…

-Tu tampoco hiciste mucho para solucionarlo y ahora… bueno, comprendo porque actúas así, pero creo que si fueras honesto en tus intenciones todo seria mas fácil, para too el mundo.

-Pero no se darían las cosas como espero que se den. Estoy seguro de que esta vez no decisión ha sido la correcta. Algún día todo tomara el sentido que debe tener y los que se hayan sentido ofendidos perdonaran.

-Me gustaría tener tu confianza, pero creo que me falta un poco para llegar a ese momento en mi vida. Solo espero que esto se solucione antes de que las cosas se compliquen mas de la cuenta. Megumi esta furiosa con Misao Makimachi y Soujiro con tu nieto.

- Es lógico, son jóvenes y por lo tanto se toman la vida con la pasión correspondiente a su edad. Las cosas se calmaran por si solas. No hay de que preocuparse, Seijuro, confía en mi.

El hombre lo miro con resignación, sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de idea a Okina pero por lo menos su conciencia sabría que lo había intentado. No se sentiría culpable.

-Piensa en lo que ocurrió hace años atrás antes de volver a decir eso. También eran jóvenes y tomaban las cosas según la pasión de su edad y todo termino en desgracia para tres familias diferentes.

- Esta vez no tiene por que ocurrir lo mismo.

- Claro que no tiene por que ser de esa manera, solo es necesario que tu decidas hacer lo correcto, anciano porfiado. Eso es lo que deberías haber hecho desde que ella llego al pueblo.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? Olvídalo- Okina sonrió abiertamente-. Sabrá la verdad, pero a su tiempo.

-A veces temo que no lo haya, algo me impulsa a pensar que las cosas están escapando de tu control aunque te niegues a darte cuenta.

-¿Y que es eso exactamente?

- Tu nieto- Hiko observo el efecto de sus palabras en Okina. El anciano siguió imperturbable pero ya no sonreía-. Aoshi se confunde muy fácilmente, el tiene un concepto muy marcado de lo que debe y no debe hacer y ahora se debe sentir culpable, Eso no es bueno para el.

- Te haré caso, Seijuro y lo vigilare. No me gustaría que sufriera mas de la cuneta por mi culpa.

-¿Así que ya esta empezando a sufrir?- le pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde del mesón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Tu que crees?- le dijo Okina.

- Que eres un anciano manipulador y que estas convencido de tener la razón en todo a pesar de no ser así.

- No es solo mi razón y la sabes, ¿Qué tiene de malo intentar cumplir los deseos de los demás? Para mi so es lo mas importante, es lo que en verdad me impulsa a seguir con todo esto.

-Si es así, te deseo éxito.

Okina asintió.

-Ya me voy a casa antes de que alguien me vea por aquí… Ah, por cierto- le dijo el antes de salir de la biblioteca-. Ella vendrá a cenar esta noche a casa, luego te contare los detalles.

-Eso espero- le dijo Hiko sonriendo. Cerrar el circulo, ¿hasta que punto seria eso posible?

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao,


	12. Chapter 12

_**La esperanza es como el sol,**_

_**arroja todas las sombras**_

_**detrás de nosotros.**_

**Capitulo 11: Esperanzas ocultas.**

Misao estuvo a punto de correr a esconderse en algún sitio, Kaoru sonreía radiante y Aoshi ya estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Tenia que afrontarlo. Estaba perdida.

-¿Dime que tu no tienes nada que ver con esto, Kaoru?- le suplico Misao a su amiga que la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, pero no seria mala idea para una próxima oportunidad. Lo mejor será que los deje solos.

-¡No!, por favor.

Kaoru seguía riéndose cuando Aoshi llego a su lado y las miro intrigado. Parecía tranquilo, pero Misao pudo ver cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos, como si al igual que ella no supiera que decirle.

-Hola chicas. Me preguntaba que andaban haciendo por aquí.

-Las compras- Kaoru le enseño la bolsa con las cosas que habían adquirido-. ¿Yo pensaba que a esta hora alguien como tu estaría trabajando en vez de dar un paseo por aquí?

- Tenia libre, así que aproveché para venir a entregarte esto, Misao. Lo envía mi abuelo- Aoshi le entrego la nota que Misao miraba sorprendida como si esperara que algo extraño ocurriera.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Tu abuelo esta bien?

- Claro que si, solo que no me deja en paz- se metió las manos en los bolsillos nervioso y trato de relajarse un poco-. Espera que aceptes.

Misao la abrió y leyó con rapidez. Era una invitación a cenar para esa noche. Durante unos segundos se pregunto si el verdadero responsable de esa invitación seria Aoshi en vez de Okina, pero luego desistió de esa idea. No tenia que hacerse ilusiones con el interés que el mostraba por ella.

Kaoru leyó la nota por encima del hombro de su amiga y sonrió encantada.

-Una invitación a cenar, eso es magnifico, Misao- Kaoru sonrió a Aoshi y le guiño el ojo-. Misao ira encantada.

-Yo no he contestado…

-Lo harás, descuida. Dile a tu abuelo que estará allí aunque la tenga que llevarla a rastras y soy muy capas.

Una extraña mezcla de gratitud hacia la joven se apodero de Aoshi. ¿Seria a caso tan evidente lo que le estaba ocurriendo con ella o Misao se habría confesado a su amiga como el lo había hecho con Kenshin? Suponía que si, y sin embargo no lo molestaba, era como… un liberación.

- Gracias, Kaoru, Okina estará muy agradecido si logras que Misao vaya a cenar, ¿tu también puedes ir si gustas?

-Si, Kaoru- Misao le dirigía una mirada suplicante-. Lo pasaremos bien.

-Lo se, chicos, pero tengo planes- una sonrisa inocente se dibujo en sus labios y los ojos verdes de Misao la miraba con rencor-. Kenshin me invito a cenar y acepte, así que tendrán que presidir de mi presencia esta noche. Quizás en una próxima oportunidad podamos cenar.

- Una lastima. Estoy seguro que porto tendremos otra oportunidad para conocernos un poco mas, le pediré a Kenshin que cuide bien de ti esta noche.

-Perfecto, y tu has lo mismo con Misao, Shinomori. Si algo malo le llegara a ocurrir Sanosuke se enfurecería.

Aoshi se puso algo ceñudo y Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros. Eran tan claro que el estaba interesado en Misao, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito para reconocer lo que sentían.

-¡Me están ignorando!- protesto la muchacha mirándolos indignada-. Pues bien, Aoshi Shinomori, dile a tu abuelo que acepto la invitación cenar solo por que ha sido muy amable y se lo merece, pero que para mi no será ningún placer cenar contigo al lado- tenia las mejillas encendidas y al ver que Aoshi sonreía se sintió aun mas furiosa-. Y eres insoportable, tu también Kaoru. Me voy a casa.

Ambos la observaron darse la media vuelta y tomar el camino hacia la casa. Kaoru se rió y apoyo una mano en el brazo de Shinomori.

- No te preocupes, para esta noche ya se le habrá pasado, no esta molesta en realidad, solo algo nerviosa. Tu vimos un pequeño inconveniente con tu prometida y luego apareces tu para complicarlo todo.

El frunció el ceño mirándola confundido.

-¿Meg estuvo aquí?

- Ya lo creo, se porto fatal con Misao y ella… bueno, prácticamente Misao se comprometió a no buscarte mas, aunque le dejo claro que si tu lo hacías no seria problema de ella.

- Hablare con ella en cuanto pueda.

-Olvídalo, Shinomori, eso no hará mas que molestar a Misao. Megumi, por muy poco que me agrade tiene razón, tu y ella… bueno, van a casarse y que estés tanto tiempo con Misao no se ve bien.

-Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen- le respondió el desanimado-. Supongo que ambos estamos un tanto confundidos desde que nos conocimos y aun no podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Lo comprendo- concedió Kaoru- pero eso no quiere decir que acepte que hagas sufrir a mi amiga. Misao es una chica maravillosa y hasta que llego aquí su vida era muy tranquila, pero luego apareciste tu con amenazas e historias familiares inconclusas removiendo todo su mundo. Ahora ella no sabe que hacer por que la asustas y la confundes.

-¿Algún consejo?

Kaoru suspiro resignada y asintió.

-Aclara lo que sientes antes de volver a buscarla, con soluciones, no con promesas y sueños que no puedas cumplir. Si solo deseas ayudarla a averiguar sobre su familia, hazlo, pero no la ilusiones mas, ¿quieres?

La culpa lo invadió sin poder evitarlo. Aoshi había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no dejar que los sentimientos interfirieran en su vida y ahora sin embargo no podía hacer nada por evitar que aflorara y complicaran las cosas. Tenia deseos de olvidarse de todo para comenzar otra ves pero tenia responsabilidades y deberes, le gustase o no y debía cumplir con ellos.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención dañarla. ¿Puedes creer en eso, Kaoru?

-Por supuesto, se que no lo has hecho adrede peor aun así lo has conseguido- ella recogió sus cosas dispuesta marcharse-. Sabes una cosas, cuando nos enamoramos nos volvemos un poco tontos. Nos cegamos tanto que no somos capases de ver lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor y no pensamos con claridad. Misao dice que soy demasiado soñadora pero tengo ojos y soy capas de ver lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, y lo de ustedes es tan obvio… Me voy a casa, que disfruten la cena.

¿De verdad era tan obvio lo que ocurría entre Misao y el? Aoshi no podía comprender que fuera si y sin embargo… ¿Qué hacer? Si dejaba a Megumi se haría un escándalo, todo el mundo los llenaría a ambos de preguntas insidiosas y suposiciones y si luego los veían junto a Misao. ¡Maldición!, si es ese pueblo no fueran tan entrometidos.

Se encaminó hacia la casa para informar a Okina de que Misao cenaría con ellos. Nuevamente se sintió inquieto al pensar en las próximas horas y como sobreviviría teniéndola tan cerca y saber que lo correcto era que se mantuviera a una distancia prudente. Apretó la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió. Cada cosa a su propio tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

-¡Misao, espera!

Soujiro la vio cuando caminaba apurada y algo molesta, al verlo no cambio su expresión de enfado peor hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Soujiro, me alegra verte.

-Por lo que veo tu no has tenido una tarde muy buena, ¿problemas con Shinomori?

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rubor y algo en la mirada de Soujiro se ensombreció como si conociera el motivo de su turbación. A pesar de que sonreía su mirada se volvió fría.

- Han sido muchas cosas, nada importante- Misao respiro profundamente y logro sonreír un poco-. Había olvidado agradecerte la invitación a cenar del otro día, me agradó mucho tu familia.

- Para todos nosotros fue un placer tenerte en la casa, además… no se si sabes que ya se dará inicio a las celebraciones en el pueblo, las competencias serán pronto y si no tienes planes quizás podríamos ir juntos.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero quede con mis amigos y Kenshin Himura, esta mañana lo he confirmado.

-Claro, tu amigos- le dijo el chico visiblemente desanimado-. Pero aun esta el baile de mascaras, con el se termina la semana de las actividades y es lo mas esperado. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Misao sintió como su corazón latía deprisa, pero no era por emoción ni una desbordante alegría, era como una extraña sensación de desconsuelo. Ella sabia con quien le hubiera gustado ir al baile pero de igual modo era conciente de que aquello seria imposible por que no era correcto.

-¿Me permitirás pensarlo un par de días, Soujiro? Se que es muy injusto por mi parte ya que no te permito que se lo pidas a otra joven pero aun estoy un poco indecisa sobre si iré o no.

No te preocupes. Soy muy paciente.

Esa no era la respuesta que Misao esperaba de el y tampoco la forma en que la observaba. Se sentía cruel por utilizarlo de aquella forma pero tampoco quería arruinarle las ilusiones. Ella no iría al baile, lo había decidido en ese momento, pero esperaría hasta ultimo momento para dar a conocer su decisión ya que Kaoru seria capas de conseguirle una pareja de ultima hora solo para obligarla a asistir.

- Me alegra saberlo, ya debo regresar a casa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Preferirá que no, Soujiro- le dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Necesito aclarar alguna de mis ideas antes de tomar una decisión, sobre muchas cosas.

- Ya te lo dije una ve, Misao. Si tú me dieras la oportunidad…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse, Soujiro la sujeto por los hombros para que lo mirara con atención. Misao se puso muy rígida y contuvo la respiración, el no se mostraba enojado ni triste, solo como si esperara su respuesta.

- Soujiro, tu sabes muy bien cual es el motivo que me ha traído hasta este pueblo, no tengo mas intención que conseguir esa información, aclarar las cosas y regresar a mi vida normal.

-Pero Aoshi Shinomori se ha inmiscuido en tus planes- le dijo el con amargura-. Noto como lo miras y se que a pesar de saber como es te gusta. Pero el no es para ti, Misao, tu de verdad mereces algo mucho mejor, no es solo el problema que el vaya a casarse pronto sino que también el desconfía de ti y nunca podrá olvidar de que familia eres, Nunca.

Aquellas palabras lograron causarle mas dolor de lo que ella creía. Aoshi nunca olvidaría lo que ella era en realidad, por mucho que se esforzara en mostrarse diferente. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, pero los abrió al sentir el contacto de la mano de Soujiro sobre su mejilla.

-Dame una oportunidad, Misao. Solo una para demostrarte que las historias si pueden tener finales felices.

El se inclino y la beso con delicadeza, Misao intento pensar que eso esta bien y que tal vez si se esforzaba un poco podría terminar por sacarse a Aoshi Shinomori de la cabeza pero era tan difícil. Dejo que Soujiro la besara pero cuando se apretó de ella y la miro a los ojos se mostraba pensativo.

- Solo me queda esperar a que te desilusiones tanto de el que puedas darte la oportunidad de pensar en otra personas, tal ves en mi- Soujiro le acaricio la barbilla y sonrió-. Yo seguiré esperando a tu lado, Misao, por si las desilusiones se vuelven muy tristes.

Cuando Soujiro se marcho ella se sentó en el borde del camino. Sin poder explicarlo se puso a llorar con amargura. No quería mas confusiones en su vida, no quería sentir lo que sentía por Aoshi y no deseba sentirse así de frustrada y molesta por que Megumi se casar con el. Solo unos días más, se prometió a ella misma, unos cuantos días y se marcharía de ese pueblo para seguir con su vida, aunque temía que eso fuera con el corazón destrozado.

-------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Okon salio a toda prisa para alcanzar a Aoshi antes de que se marchara a casa, el se volteo al oír los paso y la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Okon? Pareces asustada.

- De eso nada, Megumi esta furiosa contigo y no es para menos, solo te ponía en alerta para que no vayas a verla hoy, solo te daría problemas.

-¿Por Misao Makimachi?

- Exactamente- ella le echo una mirada desaprobatoria-. Tu eres amigo de Seijuro y por eso me mantengo al margen, pero Megumi también es amiga mía y no me gusta como están las cosas, ¿Por qué no intentas ser un por mas comprensivo con ella? No puede ser tan difícil.

- Últimamente todo el mundo parece pensar lo mismo. Parece que lo estoy haciendo muy mal como prometido de Meg.

- No es ese el problema, lo que la afecta es saber que esta siendo desplazada, porque es así, ¿verdad?

-Okon, mi vida privada…

- Aquí es de dominio público. Somos un pueblo pequeño en el que todo tarde o temprano se termina sabiendo. Soujiro Seta esta interesado en Misao y lo se porque Yumi me lo contó, así como veo a Seijuro preocupado por ti. Siempre te has llevado mal con ese muchacho y no creo que sea solo por lo que le ocurrió a sus familias, simplemente ustedes no congenian. No me gustaría verlos ahora peleándose por una chica.

- Solo intento ayudar a Misao con la investigación que esta haciendo, por que nadie parece comprender eso.

-Por que hay personas que ven tus actos como segundas intenciones. Yo confió en que deseas ser amable con ella tal vez como un modo de compensarla por los primeros enfrentamientos que tuvieron, pero no todos lo ven con buenos ojos. No solo te perjudicaras tu, Aoshi, también a Megumi y a Misao.

- Mientras antes Misao resulta este asunto, mas pronto se marchara el pueblo, ¿lo sabias?- le pregunto Aoshi enfadado.

-¿Con eso intentes convencerme de que ese es el motivo que te impulsa a ayudarla? Por favor, Aoshi, te conozco desde que eras un niños y se que eres muy buena persona pero se que inevitablemente algo en ella te llama la atención. Quizás no te guste ni te sientas atraído por ella, pero si hay algo en ese chica que agrada a las personas y tu estas bajo ese mismo efecto.

- Si es así no me parece que sea tan malo, por lo menos ya no nos peleamos, eso era lo que Seijuro deseaba.

- Y esta muy bien- concedió la mujer-. Pero, ¿y lo que deas tu?

Ella se percato del leve rubor que asomaba a sus mejillas y le sonrió.

- Que esto se solucione. Que nuestras vidas regresen a la normalidad.

- Bueno, Aoshi, ten cuidado con lo que deseas…- Okon miro al restaurante que se estaba llenado-, podría convertirse en realidad.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa para asistir a una simple cena. Misao ni siquiera podía entender como se había dejado convencer por Kaoru para arreglase un poco mas de lo normal en ella. Se sentía una tonta.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta del jardín cuando Okina la salio al encuentro. Miso se sintió a la vez aliviada y desilusionada ya que creo que aquel papel de anfitrión lo haría Aoshi, y esa vez el miedo de que el no estuviera en casa le atenazó el pecho llenándola de inquietud.

-Querida, muchacha, me has hecho muy feliz al aceptar mi invitación. Aoshi ya se reunirá con nosotros, ha tenido que resolver algunos asuntos de importancia y luego podremos contar con toda su atención, así también nosotros podremos aclarar algunas pequeñas dudas que tengo.

Misao tenia la extraña sensación de saber cuales serian eso puntos tratar a y no se sentía muy entusiasmada. Ya estaba un poco harta de dar explicaciones sobre lo que sentía últimamente.

- El placer es mío, y además, creo que con su nieto hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo esta mañana, así que tal vez no desee cenar conmigo.

- Claro que cenara con nosotros, Aoshi esta ansioso por verte.

No podía permitir que las palabras de Okina le diera esperanzas. Aoshi no era el hombre adecuado para ella, Aoshi…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Misao se olvido de todas las advertencias que se había hecho esos días e incluso de su enfado. El la miraba sin sonreír pero con una ansiedad parecida ala suya. Tenían tanta cosa que decirse, que confesarse y aun así ambos sabían que no podrían hacerlo.

- Te dije que estaba ansioso. No ha podido esperar mucho tiempo verte- le susurro el anciano al oído cuando se acercaban a la casa-. Vamos, muchacho, acompaña la señorita Makimachi hasta la casa, estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen muchas mas cosas en común de que hablar que este anciano.

Misao se sonrojo un poco cuando Aoshi la sujeto con delicadeza del brazo para guiarla hasta el interior. Una vez a dentro sin saber como se dieron cuenta de que estaba solos. Ella se rió.

-Tu abuelo esta convencido de que ambos podemos llegar a ser amigos- Misao observo la sala con interés y suspiro-. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Aoshi? ¿Seremos nosotros capaces de terminar con todo esto?

-Ambicionas demasiadas cosas, Misao. Tal vez no nos alcanzaba la vida para conseguir algo así.

-Pero si ponemos de nuestra parte, ¿confías en mi cuando te digo que creo que existe mas de lo que sabemos? El beneficio de la duda- ella se rió con ganas y lo miro atentamente-. Confía en mi, Aoshi. Estoy segura de que no seria tan difícil.

-¿No te demuestro cada vez que estamos juntos que lo hago?- le pregunto el-. Si no confiara en ti creo que ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, pero aun así hay cosas que no puedo evitar. Durante años que crié con una historia que tu ni siquiera conocías hasta ahora, y ahora me pides que seamos amigos y que intentemos dejar todo el dolor atrás. Creo que será un poco difícil.

-Pero no me has dicho que sea imposible y eso me da por lo menos una mínima esperanza- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa en los labios-. Lo conseguiremos.

Aoshi se preguntaba cuanto estaría arriesgando por estar ahí junto a ella, que le ofrecía amistad cuando el no estaba seguro de desearla por que muy dentro de el sabia que necesitaba algo mucho mas profundo, aunque no quería pensar bien el que. Además, ¿Dónde se había metido su abuelo? No podía creer que a esas alturas de su vida estuviera haciendo aquellas citas y luego los abandonara.

Misao seguía atenta a cualquier cambio de actitud de Aoshi, como si temiera que de pronto aquel aire de camaradería desapareciera y regresaran las amenazas y las discusiones. Pero el en cambio se veía turbado, como si no supiera que otra cosas podía decir en ese momento.

-Lamento el mal rato que te hizo pasar Megumi esta tarde, y también por si no te escuche cuando te dije lo de la cena.

Kaoru había hablado más de la cuenta, se dijo ella indignada. Seguramente a su amiga no le habían valido los insultos intercambiados con la prometida de Aoshi y a la primera oportunidad que había tenido se había vengado de la forma que mas podía dolerle a Megumi, contándole a Aoshi lo que ella había hecho.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas fue de gran importancia, ya casi lo he olvidado.

Aoshi arqueo una ceja dándole a entender que sabia a la perfección que mentía y ella se puso a reír. Misao se quedo callada cuando lo vio aproximarse hacia ella y noto que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Comenzará la semana de las celebraciones en el pueblo, ¿tienes pensado asistir a ellas, Misao?

-Kenshin nos invito para ver la competencias, Kaoru esta muy entusiasmada así que no he tenido corazón para negarme.

-No se si pueda ir a todas las competencias pero quizás si asista para ver algunas de ella, tal vez podríamos vernos allí.

- Seguramente Megumi querrá ir contigo.

El asintió con desanimo y se apartó un poco del lado de ella pero no dejo de mirarla, como si no quisiera perderse ningun detalle de sus expresiones.

-Aunque no lo creas rara vez Megumi y yo salimos juntos, apenas un par de veces y no han sido recuerdos muy agradables. Seguramente ella asistirá a las celebraciones pero ira con algunas amigas, no conmigo.

Misao sabia que debía negarse a esa posibilidad, pero pensarlo era mucho más fácil que decirlo y luego hacerlo.

-Tal vez si nos encontramos- dijo ella intentando mostrarse tranquila a pesar de que sentía el corazón latiendo desesperado contra su pecho.

-No saben cuento lamento interrumpirlos- Okina entro en la sala y ambos lo observaron con una expresión algo culpable. Se habían olvidado por completo de el-. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar, luego tengo que enseñarles algo.

- Espero que no intentes aburrir a Misao, abuelo.

El anciano sonrió y miro a la joven.

- Lo dudo, esta noche les contare algo importante. Algo que quizás Hitoshi Shinomori nunca le dijo a nadie.

Aoshi y Misao se observaron sorprendidos, Okina seguía sonriendo a pesar de saber que quizás luego no habría muchos motivos para ello.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión. Nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Una mentira**_

_**puede **_

_**matar mil verdades.**_

**Capitulo 12:**** Pequeñas mentiras.**

Megumi estaba tan molesta por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con Misao y Kaoru que no se atrevía a regresar a su casa y enfrentarse a las preguntas de su madre.

No podía entender como su compromiso podía estarle dando tantos quebraderos de cabeza, Aoshi Shinomori en ese momento se merecía las penas del infierno por permitir que la llegada de una extraña, como era Misao Makimachi hiciera tambalear la de por si ya mala relación que tenían.

Siguiendo un impulso siguió el camino que salía del pueblo, no sabia muy bien hacia donde iba pero cuando ya empezaron a vislumbrarse las primeras casa, Megumi tomo su decisión. Apuro el paso y en como de minutos estuvo frente a la casa de la abuela de Misao.

Sabía que discutir con ella otra vez seria una tontería y a la vez se pondría en evidencia pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se encontraba en una situación desesperada, en la que tenia que atreverse a tomar medidas extremas si quería conseguir algo.

Llamo a la puerta y espero paciente. Intento relajarse un poco para demostrar que no estaba para nada nerviosa, cosa que era una completa mentira pero Misao no tenia por que enterarse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todo el aplomo que la chica había logrado reunir se vino al suelo. Sanosuke Sagara la miraba extrañado pero luego le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y ella dejo de pensar en discutir con la joven Makimachi.

-Esta si es una sorpresa estupenda- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa-. Vamos, Megumi, pasa a la casa.

La tentación de aceptar su invitación era enorme, pero Megumi sabia que no seria lo mas apropiado dado el caso y por supuesto el ultimo encuentro que había tenido con la amiga de Sanosuke.

-No creo que sea lo mas apropiado- se apresuro a decir ella-. Además, solo pasaba por aquí y bueno, me entro la curiosidad, solo quería saludarte- Megumi se sonrojo un poco-. Ya me marcho a casa.

Sano comprendió su turbación y recordando el enfado de Kaoru esa tarda cuando le contó sobre la discusión que había tenido con Megumi, dio por hecho de que ese era el principal motivo pro el cual la joven no se atrevía a poner un pie dentro de la casa, y el no la presionaría.

-¿Te marchas por que no deseas ver a Kaoru y a Misao?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa-. Comprendo, Megumi. Vamos, demos una paseo por la playa, no queda demasiado lejos de aquí.

No era correcto y sin embargo necesitaba estar con alguien para poder hablar y sacarse parte de la amargura y rabia que llevaba dentro. Que ese fuera Sanosuke Sagara no era decisión de ella, mas bien el destino lo había puesto frente a sus ojos y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

No hablaron mucho durante el recorrido hacia la playa, aun no era noche cerrada pero ya el sol se había ocultado dando paso a la luna y a las primeras estrellas. La brisa marina jugueteaba a su alrededor desordenándoles el cabello.

-Kaoru me contó que las cosas no habían ido muy bien esta tarde entre ustedes- le dijo el chico peor no la miraba-. No me dijo gran cosa, solo que tu no dejabas a Misao en paz, ¿es cierto?

-Vaya, olvidaba que ella también es tu amiga- mormuró con cinismo-. Si, es verdad y creo que hasta cierto punto lógico si tomamos en cuenta que esta coqueteando con mi prometido, ¿no lo crees?

Sanosuke se puso a reír ganándose con ello una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Megumi, sin embargo a el no le importo gran cosa.

-Aoshi Shinomori es un idiota y por mí que se mantuviera lo más alejado posible de Misao, ella es una chica genial y lo siento mucho, Meg, pero dudo que sea ella la que coquetea con tu prometido.

-Insinúas que miento o que estoy exagerando las cosas?- le pregunto algo indignada-. Yo nos soy una joven celosa.

El la miro arqueando una ceja y ella no pudo evitarlo y sonrió.

-Creo que me pensaría mucho eso si fueras mi novia. Si a esos no son celos, no se que mas podrían ser.

-Pero no son por Aoshi.

Megumi se sintió un poco culpable al confesar algo así. No era que no quisiera a Aoshi, suponía que a su modo le tenia aprecio y esperaba que con el tiempo cuando estuvieran casados eso se convirtiera en algo mas profundo, incluso hasta amor; pero en ese momento lo que mas le dolía era su orgullo al saber que por culpa del descuido de el y el atrevimiento de Misao ella seria el comidillo del pueblo.

-Mmm… ustedes las mujeres son demarcado complicadas para mi gusto- le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa-. Por ese motivo no tengo una novia fija, seria como ponerme la soga al cuello.

-Y yo que creía que era porque a la única que deseabas de novia era a tu amiguita- le respondió ella con decepción-. Misao Makimachi no solo me causa problemas a mi, al parecer.

-Misao es mi mejor amiga y es fantástica, pero creo que ella no me ve del mismo modo que yo la veía hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿La veías?- le pregunto ella algo extrañada-. Pensaba que aun tenias esperanzas de conseguir que ella se fijara en ti o por lo menos que te diera una oportunidad para demostrarle lo que sentías.

-Perder una amistad de tantos años seria demasiado doloroso para ambos y eso si soy capas de entenderlo, reconozco que estando aquí o en cualquier otro sitio la situación siempre habría sido la misma. Ella me quiera mucho, pero jamás sentiría por mi otra cosa que no fuera amistad.

Megumi se sorprendió de la capacidad de aceptación que mostraba Sanosuke, ella en su lugar no estaba tan segura de poder comportarse tan correctamente, el mejor ejemplo para ella era que a pesar de saber todo lo que ocurría se negaba dejar a Aoshi en libertad solo por miedo a la vergüenza.

-Admiro el que seas capas de pensar de esa manera, Sano. Yo no podría.

-Cuando quieres a una persona no harás jamás nada que pueda perjudicarla, o por lo menos no lo harás concientemente- le advirtió el-. Tomar una decisión así no es cosa de un día y si te cuesta hacerlo, nadie se molestara, Meg, nadie tendría derecho a exigirte renunciar a lo que consideras tuyo.

-Mió- murmuro con ironía-. ¿Cómo puedes considerar de tu propiedad algo que nunca has poseído?

-En ese caso, lo mejor es dejarlo ir, ¿no lo crees?

Megumi se mordió el labio para evitar que las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos resbalaran por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Sanosuke la hacían sentir tan vacía, tan sola y equivocada que le dolía.

"Dejarlo ir", sonaba tan fácil y sin embrago lo que ella temía eran las consecuencias de ese acto. Su familia se pondría furiosa y ella se convertiría en el centro de las burlas y el escarnio. No lo soportaría. Sin embargo… ¿valía la pena sacrificar su felicidad por acallar a las malas lenguas?

-Tengo miedo- le confeso Megumi pasado unos minutos-. Temo no ser capas de soportar una cosa así, no soy fuerte, ni decidida; no soy valiente.

-Eres una buena mujer y no mereces una vida llena de infelicidad- le dijo el alzándole la barbilla y sonriéndole-. Si tienes miedo a la que pueda venir, en ese caso yo estaré contigo si lo que necesitas es apoyo.

Megumi cerró los ojos cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de Sao sobre los suyos. Podía confiar en el. Deseaba y necesitaba hacerlo.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba como loca buscando por toda la casa a Sanosuke, hacia uno minutos que había ido a abrir la puerta y no había regresado, ella odiaba ser pesimista o asustadiza pero no podía quedarse tranquila sabiendo que su amigo estaba desaparecido.

Nuevamente lo llamo gritando y nada, pararía como si al chico se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, así que Kao empezó a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Misao a casa de Shinomori y pedirle a ambos que la ayudaran a buscar al desaparecido, pero no deseaba arruinarle la noche a su amiga, no cuando tenia muchas esperanza puestas en la cena de esa noche…

Oyó pasos en la escalera y se puso furiosa, en cuanto Sanosuke cruzara esa puerta le daría la reprimenda de su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preocuparla de semejante manera? Era un desconsiderado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kaoru se giro con las manos en las caderas y los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Sanosuke Sagara, eres el joven mas desconsiderado que… ¿Kenshin?- le pregunto ella incrédula-. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver la preocupación de la joven.

-La puerta estaba abierta, llame y no contestaste así que me preocupe y decidí echar un vistazo por si necesitabas ayuda o algo así.

Cuando vio que los ojos azules de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas se apresuro a ir a abrasarla.

-No lo encuentro- murmuro ella intentando no llorar-. Hace unos minutos el estaba aquí y ahora no se, ha desaparecido, Ken.

Al pelirrojo le costo unos minutos comprender la situación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba preocupada por su amigo intento tranquilizarla.

-Vamos, Kao, lo más probable es que tu amigo haya salido a dar un paseo, Es una noche muy bonita.

-¿Y si lo secuestraron?- le pregunto ella llena de angustia.

El no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bueno, no quiero quitarle importancia a la vida de tu amigo pero… ¿en este sitio? Aquí nunca ocurre nada de importancia, Kaoru. Creeme, solo debe haber salido a caminar un rato y se le olvido decírtelo.

Kaoru se sentía tan angustiada que las palabras de Himura le deban un poco mas de esperanzas, asintió con cierta alegría.

-Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera te he preguntado cual es el motivo de tu visita, Kenshin. Lo siento.

-Descuida, la verdad es que pasaba por aquí y me entraron ganas de verte- el pareció pensárselo un momento y luego sonrió-. Como ya te lo dije hace un momento, esta será una noche muy bonita, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo hasta la playa? Quizás encontremos a tu amigo…

La joven no tenia muchas ganas de dejar la casa sola, sabia que si Sanosuke regresaba y no la encontraba el también se preocuparía y le daría un regaño para la historia. Hasta era muy capas de prohibirle salir de la casa, pero ella también estaba furiosa por el hecho de que se marchara sin avisarle, así que tomo su decisión.

-Perfecto, necesito tomar un poco de aire si no quiero volverme loca- Kenshin la vio rebuscar en una de las mesas esquineras hasta que encontró un papel y lápiz. Kaoru garabateo algo y dejo el papel en un lugar visible-. Por si Sano o Misao regresan, les digo que salí contigo y que volveremos pronto.

-Me parece bien- le contesto el pelirrojo mientras le permitía que saliera antes que el de la habitación-. ¿Sabias que esta noche Misao y Aoshi están cenando con Okina?- le pregunto el joven.

-Claro, además creo que esa cena será muy beneficiosa para ambos, tal vez pueda haber una reconciliación futura.

-La verdad es que no creo que entre ellos haya habido nunca una separación tan grande- Kenshin suspiro y la miro un momento. Kaoru se sonrojo-. Me gustaría mucho que tu estadía aquí no se limitara solo a un par de meses.

Himura no podía creer que se lo había dicho. Era cierto que esa tarde lo había pensado un par de veces, pero nunca creyó que terminaría confesándole a la joven que no quería que se fuera. Ya había pasado buena parte del primer mes desde su llegada al pueblo y se le hacia difícil imaginar que ella se marchara.

-A veces… a mi también me resulta un poco penosa la idea de marcharme- confeso la joven-. Se que mi vida no esta aquí, pero es un lugar tan bonito… Tal vez regresemos en otra ocasión.

-Claro.

Kaoru se sentía fatal al percibir la decepción en la voz de Kenshin, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer ella? Su vida no estaba en ese pequeño pueblo perdido en la nada. No podía prometerle que se quedaría cuando sabia que no le seria posible cumplir con aquello.

-De verdad lo lamento, Kenshin- le dijo ella-. No se que mas puedo decirte para hacerte sentir mejor, pero me Austria que supieras que para mi tampoco será una decisión fácil regresar a mi casa.

-No quiero presionarte, se que solo somos amigos- el la miro nuevamente a los ojos y sintió un poco de turbación-. Soy un idiota por decirte algo así en este momento, quería que pasáramos un rato agradable y lo he arruinado todo por mis tonterías- murmuro el enfadado por lo que había conseguido.

-No digas eso, para mi es muy agradable saber que te gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos- ella, para sopesa suya se detuvo e la sujeto del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo-. Cuando Misao nos propuso venir aquí un tiempo no me sentía muy emocionada por la idea. No era que no quisiera, solo que temía aburrirme mucho, pero luego te conocí a ti y… bueno, ahora no deseo volver a marcharme.

-Pero debes hacerlo- termino de decir el.

-Si, debo hacerlo.

No hicieron más comentarios hasta que casi llegaron a la playa. Kaoru sentía que tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Kenshin estaba aun mas confundido que horas tras.

Ella hubiera gratado de la frustración ¿acaso no había esperado buena parte de su vida por encontrar al hombre perfecto para ella y ahora que lo tenia al frente no era capas de tomar la decisión acertada? Era una tonta, era verdad que Kenshin aun no le declaraba que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo y eso era lo que en realidad importaba.

Kenshin se detuvo y como había hecho ella hacia unos minutos, la sujeto del brazo para que no pudiera seguir avanzando. Kaoru fue a protestar por lo que el pelirrojo había hecho ya que ella no quería seguir platicando de aquel tema por lo menos hasta que tuvieras las ideas un poco mas claras.

Himura se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y le indico hacia una pareja que se besaba en la playa, Kaoru asintió y estaba dispuestos a darse media vuelta para regresar a casa y no importunarlos cuando algo en aquellos jóvenes les llamo la atención.

Kaoru abrió la boca sombrada al mirar mas detenidamente a la pareja. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y un sin fin de diversas emociones se agolpaban en su pecho. Miro a Kenshin a ver si el le decía que eso no era verdad o le prestaba ayuda, pero al parecer el pelirrojo estaba tan asombrado como ella por lo que estaba viendo y no era para menos.

Sanosuke y Megumi se estaban besando.

-------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

A pesar del temor inicial de Misao de que la cena fuera larga y tediosa, se sorprendió a si misma escuchado con atención la cosas que Okina contaba.

Era un anciano encantador, había vivido toda su vida en ese pueblo y prácticamente sabia todo lo que allí ocurría y había ocurrido en años pasados. La joven no pudo evitar preguntarse si el y su abuela fueron amigos alguna vez, pensó que quizás en otra ocasión, cuando estuvieran a solas se atrevería a hacer semejante pregunta.

Aoshi que estaba sentado frente a ella de vez en cuando la miaba de una manera extraña, como si esperara que de pronto las osas cambiaran y ellos volvieran a tener la posibilidad de estar a solas. Muy a su pesar Misao dentro de ella deseaba lo mismo, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

Cuando la cena llego a su término, Okina se disculpó un momento con ambos jóvenes y para alivio de ambos los dejo a solas. Misao estaba muy nerviosa luego de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde entre ellos.

- Tu abuelo es un hombre muy agradable- le dijo ella intentando romper el incomodo silencio. Aoshi se rió.

-Lo se, pero temo que pueda llegar a agobiarte. Yo he vivido con el desde que era niño y aun así muchas veces pierdo la paciencia con el.

- No te preocupes, como tu mismo has podido comprobar, mi paciencia es muy vasta- le dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Qué crees que sea lo que nos quiere contar tu abuelo, Aoshi?

-Quizás solo quiera mantenernos en suspenso por algo sin importancia. Si realmente fuera algo importante, me lo habría dicho antes, o por lo menos eso creo yo.

-A menos que haya considerado que no fuera el momento de hacerlo, ¿no lo crees? Ahora estamos presentas las dos partes implicadas para intentar llevar esto a buen termino, ¿verdad?

Aoshi no deseaba que Misao se desilusionara. Podía percibir el en brillo de sus ojos verdad que estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que Okina les contaría y si su abuelo lograba que ella se entristeciera el realmente se molestaría mucho.

-Tal vez… Quizás…- le dijo el sin mucho convencimiento-. Aun así, Misao no me gustaría que creyeras que con esto llegaremos al final del acertijo, podría ser otra pieza del puzzle y no tenemos muchas mas de donde escoger, ¿no lo crees?- el la acarició la mejilla -. No quiero que te desilusiones si las cosas no resultan como tienes planificado, ¿esta bien? Con Okina nunca se esta muy seguro de cómo resultaran las cosas, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Misao se rió mostrándose mucho mas relajada. Aoshi se mostró satisfecho con que ella ya no se veía triste y apagada.

-¿Podríamos salir un momento al jardín?- le pregunto ella.

Aoshi asintió aliviado porque aquello era lo que el deseaba proponerle peor no sabia como hacerlo. Cada vez que estaba junto a Misao se comportaba como un verdadero idiota y eso no le gustaba mucho.

-Es una noche tan bonota- le dijo ella mientras contemplaba todo con verdadera satisfacción-. La casa de mi abuela también tienes un jardín precioso, quizás algún día te gustaría…- Misao se quedo callada y para sorpresa de Aoshi estaba roja de la vergüenza.

- Me encantaría- respondió el-. Tal vez uno de estas días, después de las competencias podríamos pasar una tarde juntos.

No era correcto, no era correcto, se repetía Misao una y otra vez pero cada vez que estaba ahí, frente a el aquel razonamiento lógico perdía todo el sentido para ella. Era como si supiera que Aoshi Shinomori fuera algo que no podía tener porque le hacia daño y aun así no podía evitarlo.

- Esto es de locos- murmuro ella mientras se acercaba mas a unos rosales-. No puedo creer que me este dejando caer en este situación.

-¿Crees que te estoy presionado, Misao?

Ella se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡No! Claro que no, se que tu nunca me presionarías para hacer algo que no desee, solamente que a veces tengo la sensación de que somos… de que estamos actuando mal, Aoshi, y que lo pero es que no podríamos evitarlo aunque nos lo propusiéramos.

-Si es por lo de Megumi…

-No es solo por ella- le dijo Misao-. Son… tantas cosas. Nuestras familias, los amigos, las vidas que tenesmo, el pasado… Todo nos separa, es como una barrera imposible de franquear.

Aoshi no podía negar que haba sentido lo mismo desde que había vito a Misao por primera vez. Era como si el siempre hubiera estado aguardando por ella, pero que ala vez no podía permitirse el tenerla a su lado, ella no era para el y sin embargo…

- Tu misma me has dicho que podríamos cambiar las cosas, darnos un nueva oportunidad a nosotros y a los que vendrán, ¿acaso en una cena has cambiado de opinión, Misao?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-Por su puesto que no, solo que… no creo que jamás podría ser solo tu amiga, Aoshi. No soy tan fuerte.

Aquella inesperada confesión no la esperaba ninguno de los dos. Misao se sentía tan mortificada que rogaba al cielo que la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se la llevara a sus profundidades, pero no fue así.

Aoshi se aproximo un poco más a ella y le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Misao se negaba a levantar la vista, pero conciente de que el no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera se arriesgó una vez mas.

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único que piensa eso- le dijo el antes de besarla.

Misao durante unos segundos fue conciente del lugar en el que se encontraba y del hecho de que Okina podría regresar en cualquier momento, pero luego su razonamiento la abandono y se entrego a lo que sentía dejando de lado todos sus temores.

El estrépito de algo que caía al suelo los sobresalto un poco y se separaron algo avergonzaos. No se veía a nadie alrededor, pero a los pocos minutos apareció Okina con rostro compungido.

-Cada ves me estoy poniendo mas viejo y mas torpe- les dijo el con evidente desanimo-. Acabo de tirar el piso un bonito macetero cuando me tropecé, una verdadera lastima.

Miso estaba tan agradecida de que Okina se hubiera tropezado dándoles tiempo para intentar aparentar normalidad que no pudo evitar sonreír. Aoshi la miro extrañado pero al parecer el también se sentía aliviado.

-Bueno, muchacho- les dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba frente a ellos-. Lo prometido es deuda, creo que ahora corresponde que les cuente lo que se. No es mucho pero quizás los pueda guiar un poco mas en su investigación.

Misao asintió nervosa sin dejar de retorcerse las manos que tenia heladas. Sentía que el corazón le latía mucho mas rápido, pero quizás eso se debiera a lo que acababa de ocurrir con Aoshi.

- Verán, hace algunos años mi abuelo, quien por cueto era hermano de Hitoshi me hizo una extraña confesión. No era algo a lo que le haya dado gran importancia hasta ahora, pero… bueno. Sucede que durante los últimos años del compromiso de Satsuki y Hitoshi, algunos problemas políticos se habían apoderado de todo. Satsuki era solo una jovencita ingenua que no sabia gran cosa de lo que pasaba pero Hitoshi se metió en problemas con el partido opositor. Fue en ese momento cuando su padre le exigió que saliera del país y el estaba dispuesto a obedecer pero antes quería casarse con Satsuki porque no sabia si podría regresar a buscarla luego, como comprenderán su padre se negó a que hiciera tal cosa y estaba dispuesto a sacarlo el mismo de este lugar si era necesario. Aun así Hitoshi acordó con Satsuki casarse a escondidas y huir juntos.

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron?- pregunto Aoshi visiblemente intrigado por todo eso.

-Simple. Su padre se entero de lo que pensaba hacer, lo detuvo y obligo a salir del pueblo prometiéndole contarle a Satsuki lo que ocurría y que haría todo lo posible por que ella se reuniera con el.

-No lo hizo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Misao con un nudo en la garganta.

Okina negó apesadumbrado.

- No, se limito a decirle a Satsuki que Hitoshi se había marchado y que no poda cargar con ella en su nueva vida. Que lo sentía mucho pero las cosas no podían cambiar entre ellos. Lo que el padre de Hitoshi no sabía era que ella estaba embarazada.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión. Que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Comprender las cosas que nos rodean**_

_**es la mejor preparación para comprender**_

_**las cosas que hay mas allá.**_

**Capitulo 13:**** Una nueva pista.**

Misao aun iba en un estado de completo atolondramiento por lo que Okina les había contado. No recordaba ni siquiera muy bien como se había despedido ni salido de la casa, lo único que tenia más o menos claro era que Aoshi le estaba acompañando en ese momento a casa.

No podía llegar a creer que todo aquello fuera verdad, en parte sabia que era cierto porque algo horrible debía de haber ocurrido para que Satsuki se hubiera casado con otro hombre que no fuera Hitoshi, sin embargo aun no estaba muy convencida de que aquella fuera toda la verdad.

Sabía que aun faltaban piezas del puzzle, pero ¿Cuáles? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo podrían acceder a ellas?

Siguieron su silencioso recorrido, la noche era agradable y Misao estaba segura de que si no hubiera recibido semejante noticia en ese momento estaría disfrutando aquel paseo y la cercanía de Aoshi, pero no podía alejar aquello de su cabeza y se sentía triste y enferma.

-Okina solo deseaba ayudarte- le dijo Aoshi luego de unos minutos-. Pero reconozco que mi abuelo carece de tacto.

-Descuidad, lo dijera de la forma que lo hiciera, el efecto siempre habría sido el mismo, ¿no lo crees? Pero… es tan horrible.

Aoshi no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella. Durante toda su vida había pensado que lo que Satsuki había hecho a su familia era despreciable y que por lo tanto el repudio y el odio que se gano se lo tenía bien merecido, pero ahora, al enterarse que alguien de su propia familia había manipulado de tal forma las cosas para destrozar la vida de aquellas personas… Misao tenía razón, era horrible.

-No puedo creer que en todos estos años Okina nunca me haya comentado nada de esto, incluso, debería haberlo echo cuando tu llegaste al pueblo y yo… empecé a comportarme como un idiota contigo.

-Si el lo hubiera hecho, Aoshi, las cosas no serian iguales entre nosotros. Piensa, tal vez lo que nos separo en un momento es lo que nos ha hecho unirnos para buscar respuestas.

-Pero siguen pareciéndome demasiado lejanas- dijo el joven con fastidio-. No creo que esta sea la última sorpresa que recibamos sobre nuestras familias.

-Ya lo creo, no dejo de pensar en que Satsuki estaba embarazada- dijo Misao con evidente angustia-. Mi abuela nunca me dijo nada y en las cartas tampoco se hace alusión a eso.

-Podemos considerar que las cartas que tu tienes son de Hitoshi y quizás el nunca supo que ella esperaba un hijo de el. ¿Sabias algo de que el había tenido que huir del pueblo en algún momento?

Misao se mostró algo dudosa.

-Creo que alguien me comento que se habían presentado unos inconvenientes y que Hitoshi regreso cuando supo que Satsuki se había casado con Souta Seta.

-¿Y sobre que tenia un hijo?

-De eso nada. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con el.

Aoshi se encogió de hombros. A el lo asaltaba la misma duda.

-Me pregunto si Soujiro tendrá algo de esta información, pero lo dudo. Ya me lo habría restregado en la cara.

A Misao le fastidiaba un poco aquella rivalidad entre los dos jóvenes, quizás por el simple hecho de que sabía que se debía mas que nada a disputas familiares antiguas que a un problemas real entre ellos. Tuvo el impulso de plantearle esa situación a Aoshi, pero al ver la determinación de su rostro prefirió dejarla para alguna otra oportunidad.

-Tienes razón, quizás Soujiro no sepa nada de esto- le dijo ella con un suspiro-, pero de igual modo me voy a arriesgar e iré a platicar con el mañana para ver si descubro algo mas.

-¡No!

Misao observo asombrada a Shinomori que se había detenido junto a ella y la miraba con una determinación que jamás había visto en el. No parecía molesto, ni irritado aunque para ser honesta, rara vez Aoshi demostraba abiertamente lo que en verdad sentía.

-¿No?- le pregunto ella curiosa-. No recuerdo haberte pedido autorización para ir a ver a Soujiro, Aoshi.

-No tiene nada que ver con una tonta autorización, Misao, solo te informo que no deseo que hables con el.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos a Misao le fue imposible no reírse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aoshi, siempre dueño de sus emociones e imperturbable, ahora parecía un chiquillo malcriado al que le estaban negando algo que deseaba. Esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en una locura.

-Aoshi, se que tu y Soujiro tienen, por decirlo de algún modo, distintos puntos de vista, sin embargo eso no me prohíbe a mi acercarme a el y tratar de ser su amiga, necesitamos toda la información posible. Yo la necesito.

Aoshi se quedo callado y volvió a mirarla. La sola idea de saber que Misao iría a ver a Seta lo ponía enfermo, y lo peor de todo es que se estaba comportando como un idiota sin tener ningún derecho para hacerlo. Misao era tan libre como quisiera serlo y el no podía exigirle nada.

-No me gusta la idea de que pases tiempo con el, quizás Soujiro crea… crea que le estas dando una oportunidad.

Ella sonrió.

-Los hombres son unos tontos- le dijo ella con un suspiro-. ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra amistad?- le pregunto la joven fingiendo un poco de impaciencia. Aoshi frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso no es una pregunta tonta, Misao?

-Pues me alegra saber que lo conoces, Aoshi Shinomori, por que eso es lo único que yo deseo de Soujiro. Que sea mi amigo.

Aoshi la observó de una forma extraña, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones en las que estaban solos y Misao noto como se le aceleraba el corazón y se le entrecortaba la respiración. El le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Y es lo mismo que esperas de mi, Misao?

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y abrió la boca como dispuesta a hablar para luego acerarla otra vez. Estaba dudosa sobre lo que debía decirle y al darse cuenta de que Aoshi no apartaba los ojos de ella, su ansiedad creció.

-Yo… no lo se…

Los labios de el cubrieron los suyos, besándola con avidez y haciéndola olvidar por un momento todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. Como las veces anteriores, cuando estaba junto a Aoshi, Misao olvidaba lo que era correcto de lo que no, se olvidaba del resto de las personas y de sus miedos.

Aoshi se aparto de su lado y luego la beso en la frente. Misao aun seguía demasiado aturdida como para decir algo.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo Aoshi mientras la tomaba de la mano para continuar el camino-. Ya es tarde y no deseo que tus amigos se preocupen por ti.

Ella asintió y se dejo llevar sin protestar. Ya por la mañana, cuando las ideas y los hechos de esa noche estuvieran las claros, tomaría una decisión sobre lo que sentía por Aoshi, y sobre todo, lo que haría con lo que descubriera.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Kenshin intento sujetar a Kaoru para que no se acercara a la pareja, pero la muchacha fue mucho mas rápida que el y se escabullo de su lado y echo a correr en dirección a su amiga y a Megumi Takani.

Kaoru estaba tan furiosa por lo que estaba viendo que incluso una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Megumi le parecía una castigo demasiado suave. Le arrancaría los ojos como ya le había advertido.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Sanosuke Sagara?!- le grito ella cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia entre ellos.

Megumi se aparto con las mejillas ardiendo y en cuanto vio el odio reflejado en los ojos azules de la chica supo que estaba en graves problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?- le pregunto el chico pero luego vio a Kenshin Himura que avanzaba con paso rápido hacia ellos-. Kaoru, intenta calmarte un poco, nos iremos a casa y allí…

-¡Allí nada!- le espeto roja de la ira-. Es que no sabes que esta bruja no ha parado de molestar a Misao todo por que su prometido no la toma en cuanta y ahora intenta manipularte a ti para ponerte contra nostras.

-Para ahí, muchacha- le dijo Megumi con molestia-. Yo no estoy manipulando a nadie para que sepas.

-Seguro- contestó la joven con ironía-. ¿Y no era que estabas tan enamorada de Aoshi Shinomori? Quien te hubiera visto ahora no se lo creería mucho, sabes.

-En eso Kaoru tiene razón, Meg- Kenshin había llegado junto a ellos y miraba de forma algo reprobatoria a la joven Takani-. Nunca juzgo antes de conocer todos los detalles de una situación, y se que Aoshi no ha sido el mejor prometido del mundo pero, creo que si no estas a gusto con el lo mejor seria que dejaran todo este compromiso de una vez, ¿no lo crees?

-Me están tratando como si yo fuera la responsable de todo esto- dijo Meg molesta.

-¿Y no es así?- le pregunto Kaoru ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de Sanosuke.

-Claro que no. Con Sanosuke solo vinimos a dar un paseo y… y luego las cosas se nos fueron un poco de las manos.

-Que interesante, me pregunto que pensaría Shinomori de todo esto- le dijo la joven Kamilla.

-Nos vamos a casa- le advirtió Sanosuke mientras la sujetaba de la mano y tiraba de ella con menos suavidad de la acostumbrada en el, pero Kaoru se resistió-. ¡Vamos a casa, ahora, Kaoru!

-¿Por qué la estabas besando?

-¡Porque me gusta! ¿Qué problemas hay con eso? Si alguien tiene la culpa de algo aquí ese soy yo. Yo bese a Megumi así que déjala en paz.

Kaoru se mordió al labio con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar. Sanosuke nunca le gritaba ni le levantaba al voz a menos que estuviera realmente molesto con ella y esas veces habían sido tan pocas que hasta podía contarla con los dedos de una mano. Todos guardaban silencio como esperando su reacción.

-Si el error fue tuyo, Sanosuke, espero que no se vuelva a repetir- Kaoru intento mostrarse tranquila a pesar de sentirse muy frustrada-. Ella misma a dejado muy claro esta tarde que no tenia intención de dejar a Aoshi, así que francamente, estas perdiendo tu tiempo con ella.

Megumi se sentía infinitamente culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sanosuke había sumido toda la culpa por algo que, a pesar de no haber provocado ella, no fue capas de poner termino, además conocía lo bastante a Kenshin como para saber que a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo y comprensivo con la situación, por dentro estaría pensando que ella era lo peor y la forzaría hasta que le contara a Aoshi lo ocurrido o por lo menos se retractara de lo que había hecho.

Sano fulmino a su amiga con la mirada, para el Kaoru siempre había sido terca pero un amor de chica, ahora se estaba enfrentando a una desconocida y lo peor de todo era que en parte la entendía. Megumi se había portado muy mal con Misao y sus amigas se defendían a muerte.

- Intentare tenerlo presente, pero no te prometeré nada, ahora, si tenemos que regresar a casa o Misao se preocupara por nosotros.

-Le deje una nota, cosa que por supuesto tu no hiciste cuando saliste esta noche de la casa- le dijo ella con cierto rencor-. Te busque por todas partes y me asuste mucho al no encontrarte, fue en ese momento que llego Kenshin y decidimos salir a dar un paseo a ver si lográbamos encontrarte.

Ante este cometaria Sanosuke si senito realmente culpable. Cuando salio de casa con Megumi, para evitar el enfrentamiento que de todos modos se había producido, olvido informar a su amiga que solo saldría un momento.

-Te pido disculpas por eso. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir otra ves, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte.

-Ella esta preocupada, después que haga descansado un poco seguramente recapacitará en todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche- le dijo Kenshin a Sagara ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del chico. Luego miro a la atribulada Kaoru y la tomo de la mano-. Ahora, ¿Por qué no le hacemos caso a tu amigo y regresamos a casa?

Ella asintió y se adelantaron un poco. Megumi contemplo la expresión seria del pelirrojo y la recorrió un ligero escalofrió cuando lo oyó decir muy despacio.

-Tu y yo, Megumi, aun tenesmo una conversación pendiente.

Los vio alejarse con el corazón en un puño y ni siquiera la mirada preocupada y comprensiva de Sanosuke, fue capas de apaciguar en parte sus temores.

-------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

- No me gusta la idea de que vegas a esta hora en que viene mas gente, Okina- le dijo Seijuro en voz baja mientras observaba a un grupo de jóvenes que estaba ocupados buscando libros en una de las estanterías-. Recuerda que eres tu el que no desea que se sepa que me tienes al tanto.

- Tonterías, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el anciano sentándose a su lado-. Si Aoshi llega a preguntarte algo sobre mi visita le dices que solo estaba aburrido en casa y pase a saludarte.

- Odio mentir tan descaradamente.

-No es una mentira, o por lo menos una mentira completa. Estaba aburrido en casa y salí a dar una vuelta, y aproveche de venirte a contar lo que paso anoche en la cena.

La curiosidad que asomo a los ojos de Hiko fue tan evidente que el anciano no pudo evitar sonreír. No importaba cuanto se esforzara ese hombre por intentar mostrase indiferente, tenia tantas ganas como el de saber si alguna vez terminarían todos eso problemas.

- Eres un viejo manipulador- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Vamos, cuenta que fue lo que hiciste anoche.

-Pues, les conté parte de la verdad, que Satsuki se quedo embarazada y que Hitoshi tuvo que huir del pueblo.

-Ya me imagino como se tomaron esa noticia.

-Mmm... no estay tan seguro de su reacción. Misao anoche parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso así que Aoshi se la llevo a casa y espero que hayan tenido tiempo para hablar, el por su parte no me dijo nada mas. Sabes lo cerrado que puede llegar a ser y hasta que no tenga una idea mas o menos clara de lo que ocurre no me hará mas preguntas aunque se que debe estar lleno de ellas.

- Supongo que no les dijiste que obtuviste toda esa infamación por medio de Omitsu ¿verdad?

-¿Y arruinar la diversión? Olvídalo- Okina se puso a reír-. En eso si tuve que mentir un poco pero ellos se lo creyeron. Omitsu deseaba que ellos fueran averiguando las cosas de a poco, como lo hizo conmigo.

- Si no recuerdo mal, a ti casi te las escupió en la cara, Okina, si deseas que Misao y tu nieto pasen por algo así…

El anciano se rió con ganas, como no lo hacia desde hacia mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, estaba contento por como se estaban dando las cosas.

-Omitsu tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, pero ella supo darme tiempo para similar las cosas. Yo haré lo mismo por Misao y Aoshi. Se lo debo a ella, ¿no lo crees, Hiko?

- Supongo, y por cierto ¿sabes que ocurrirá con la semana de las actividades en el pueblo? Me dijiste que tenías pensado algunas cosas.

- He pensado peor no todo me resulta tan provechoso. Megumi sigue siendo la prometida de Aoshi.

-Por que tu se la metiste por lo ojos, anciano tonto- Seijuro lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-. Sabias que ese muchacho solo deseaba complacerte y por eso se comprometió con ella. Si los vieras…

- No me diagas mas, se que se llevan fatal pero también he intentado convencer a mi nieto de que haga lo correcto a ver si la deja, pero al parecer no entiende mis códigos- dijo Okina con evidente desilusión.

- Entonces debes ser claro con el. Aoshi tienes muchas cualidades, pero no se da por aludido con facilidad. Si no el abres los ojos tu mismo, el no lo hará nunca y terminara en el altar con esa chica.

Okina hizo un gesto de dolor ante ese comentario. Sabia que si le pedía a Aoshi que rompiera el compromiso con Megumi su nieto lo haría, pero el escándalo que se generaría en el pueblo seria espantoso. La familia de la joven Takani querrían matarlos pero no podía dejar que su nieto fuera infeliz.

-Si hubiera sabido antes de la existencia de esa chica, si Misao alguna vez hubiera regresado al pueblo…

- Su padre no lo quería de ese modo pero a hora ha llegado el tiempo de cerrar el circulo, ¿no lo crees? He llegado a creer que ni siquiera hubiera sido necesaria nuestra intervención, Okina.

-¿Predestinados?- pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Si. Predestinados.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Aoshi supiera que había ido a ver a Soujiro se pondría furioso y la verdad es que si fuera por ella intentaría evitarlo, pero por otro lado tenía que salir de la duda y tampoco era la esclava de Aoshi como para tener que obedecer cada una de sus órdenes.

Sabía que Soujiro no trabajaba ya que aun no terminaba sus estudios y como era temprano dio por hecho de que aun estaría en casa a menos que hubiera salido. Esperaba que no fuera así para no verse en la obligación de regresar.

Llamo a la puerta y fue el mismo quien la abrió, Misao sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando vio que el chico le sonreía con una verdadera alegría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa, pasa- le dijo mientras se apartaba para permitirla entrar-. Me has alegrado el día, Misao.

-Quizás, después de que sepas mi motivo no presea lo mismo, Soujiro- ella sonrió y se sentó en el sofá-. ¿Esta tu prima?

- ¿Yumi?... Ah, no- le dijo algo turbado-. Ha salido a hacer unas compras pero volverá pronto, ¿deseas hablar con ella?

- No, tenía que hablar contigo y prefería hacerlo a solas.

Soujiro asintió y se sentó a su lado. Sabia que Misao no estaba en su casa por los motivos que a el le gustarían pero ya estaba allí por lo que demostraba que confiaba en el. Y si Aoshi seguía mostrándose como un cretino con Misao y el se portaba como un buen amigo, quizás ella…

-Te escucho, Misao- le dijo el joven-. ¿En que puedo serte útil?

Misao no estaba muy segura de cuánto podía confiar a Soujiro sobre la conversación que Okina había tenido la noche anterior con ella y Aoshi. Muy en el fondo sentía que aquello solo era algo que le pertenecía a ambos y el hecho de compartido con alguien más seria como un sacrilegio, pero si quería respuesta, tenia que arraigar un poco a cambio de información.

-Me he enterado de algunas cosas sobre Satsuki y Hitoshi- aventuro ella-. Creo que las cosas que ocurrieron no fueron solo culpa de ellos.

-Claro que fue culpa de Hitoshi Shinomori. Fue el peor de los hombres con Satsuki y ella se vio prácticamente obligada a buscar a una peona que la valorara mas.

-Es ahí donde radica nuestra diferenta de opiniones, Soujiro. Sabes que yo tengo las cartas que Hitoshi le envió a Satsuki y aunque el mismo reconoce no ser el mejor de los novios, es evidente que lo que sentía por ella era real. Amaba a Satsuki a pesar de lo que todo el mundo piense.

-Pero la dejo, y ella tomo la decisión correcta.

-¿Y tan seguro estas de que ella no se vio obligada por otros motivos a casarse con Souta? Tu mismo me has reconocido que a pesar de todo ella si amaba a Hitoshi.

-Pero el no se la merecía, por lo menos es lo que mi familia siempre ha creído. Era un hombre acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera y cuando vio que ella ya no le quería, no pudo soportarlo y ya sabes lo que hizo.

-Tal vez solo estaba enamorado y herido, Soujiro- ella suspiro con resignación-. Cuando Hitoshi se fue, quería llevarse a Satsuki con el pero se lo impidieron, así que se negó a marcharse, a cambio lo convencieron de que partiera con la promesa de que ella lo alcanzaría.

-Entonces debemos agradecer al cielo de que la pobre chica recupero el juicio antes de hacer algo así, habría sido el peor error de su vida.

-Quizás si, quizás no; es difícil saberlo, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que aquí hay algo mucho más profunda que una simple enemistad y un capricho de juventud. Una vez me ofreciste tu ayuda, Soujiro, y ahora te la pido.

El arqueo las cejas y la miro detenidamente. Misao no sonreía ni parecía estar bromeando, por el contrarío, se veía muy decidida.

-¿Y que es lo que deseas que haga?

-Que registremos tu casa.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya guaseado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y d dejarme su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

_**La libertad, al fin y al cabo,**_

_**no es sino la capacidad de vivir**_

_**con las consecuencias**_

_**de las propias decisiones.**_

**Capitulo ****14: Hacer una elección.**

Misao no recordaba haber estado tan llena de polvo en toda su vida, le picaba desesperadamente la garganta y la nariz, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer si pretendía llegar al final de todo ese embrollo?

Oyó que Soujiro estornudaba una vez mas y sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír y se dejo caer en una caja que estaba cerca de ella, ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de quitarle el polvo, con lo sucia que estaba un poco mas ni se notaria.

-Esto es inútil- dijo el joven sentándose a su lado-. Llevamos prácticamente toda la tarde buscando y no hemos hallado nada interesante.

-Bueno, estas cosas a veces son así de lentas.

Soujiro arqueo una ceja y Misao no pudo evitar reírse.

-No se como tienes tanta paciencia para esto, yo ya me habría dado por vencido hace tiempo.

-Porque tu abuela muerta no te pidió que hicieras esto- le recordó ella- además, tengo la sensación de que estamos detrás de algo muy importante, aun no se que pero lo presiento.

-Y yo presiento que nos meteremos en un buen lió cuando mi prima se entere de que le hemos revuelto toda la casa. ¡Gracias a Dios que aun no ha regresado!

Misao se puso nuevamente de pie y volvió al trabajo, encontró una caja encima de una repisa y con un poco de esfuerzo logro bajarla y empezar su revisión.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Soujiro, no podía negar que ese trabajo a veces era bastante aburrido, la excitación la invadía cuando descubría algo nuevo, una pista que la acercaba un poco mas a la verdad, pero si las cosas no daban resultado se deprimía sin poder evitarlo. Dejo escapar un suspiro y vio a Soujiro que se tensaba.

-Alguien viene- le susurró el chico al oído mientras la sujetaba del brazo para apartarla un poco y que no quedara tan a la vista.

-No pensé que estuviera prohibido venir a tu casa, Soujiro.

-Y no lo esta, solo que prefiero no tener que dar tantas explicaciones por tu presencia aquí. No se si me entiendes.

-Perfectamente- contesto ella sin mucha convicción.

Soujiro apago la luz y los dejo sumergidos en la oscuridad abrumadora. Misao hubiera protestado si no se hubiera sentido tan asustada.

Los pasos se hicieron las cercanos y luego la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un pequeño haz de luz, Misao tuvo que apretarse la nariz para no estornudar y de ese modo delatar su presencia.

-Bueno chicos, salgan de ahí- dijo al voz de un hombre y encendió nuevamente la voz.

Soujiro asomo la cabeza y se rió al ver a Saito que lo miraba con expresión reprobatoria en el rostro.

-Vaya, Saito, nos has dado un susto de muerte.

-Debería contarle a tu prima que ahora te dedicas a esconderte en el sótano. Misao, un gusto verte nuevamente.

La chica estaba del color de la grana y asintió levemente.

-Para mi también es un gusto- Misao miro su ropa y noto que se ruborizaba aun mas. Estaba impresentable- Lo siento mucho.

-Descuida pero, ¿que es lo que hacen aquí?

Soujiro suspiro y saliendo al fin de su escondite se dejo caer en la misma caja que momento antes había ocupado Misao, Saito seguía mirándolo con una expresión entre divertida y calculadora.

-Con Misao estábamos buscando alguna cosa que nos ayudaran para saber lo que ocurrió con Satsuki y Souta, no hemos hallado nada.

-Es difícil que lo hubieras hecho- le dijo el hombre con tranquilidad-. Solo agradece al Cielo que haya sido yo y no Yumi quién te encontró aquí, a ella no le haría gracia saber que intentas revolver las cosas.

-Pero no si buscamos la verdad, todo seguirá así de mal- protestó Misao.

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado.

-¡Pero es injusto! Es el nombre de mi familia el que se ha visto arrastrado por un error que quizás ni siquiera cometió, si no buscamos algo para comprobar lo que se dice o para corregir un error…

-Te entiendo, muchacha, sin embargo también te pido que hagas un esfuerzo por comprender a los que vivimos aquí.

La confusión que se reflejo en el rostro de Misao fue tan evidente que Soujiro intervino para explicarle.

-Lo que Saito quiere decir, es que en este pueblo la historia no ha tenido mayores cambios y de una u otra manera la hemos ido aceptando.

-¿Así que si yo cambiara todo, aunque fuera para defender a mi familia estaría mal?

-Nadie ha dicho eso, muchacha- la atajo el hombre con resignación-. Solo que quizás has ido demasiado lejos con demasiada prisa.

Misao se sentía indignada, a pesar de todo sus problemas Aoshi nunca la había criticado por intentar las cosas, solo la había desafiado a que le mostrara que las cosas no eran como el y el resto pensaba. Y la estaba ayudando.

Aoshi confiaba en ella a pesar de que debía odiarla y ella… ella se estaba enamorando un poco de el.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella confirmación. Sabía que era el peor error que podía estar cometiendo, pero ¿Cómo le explica uno al corazón que las cosas simplemente no pueden ser?

-Misao, ¿estas molesta por lo que te hemos dicho?

Ella miro a Soujiro como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y negó con prisa. Intento sonreír pero el gesto que llego a sus labios fue tenso y poco natural.

-Creo que ya hemos hecho mucho por hoy, y no conseguimos nada- se puso de pie y miro a ambos hombres-. Debo marcharme, otra vez gracias Soujiro por tu ayuda y por permitirme… bueno, registrar estas cosas. Saito, espero que no te haya molestado demasiado mi intromisión.

-No se trata de eso, Misao y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, solo te lo hago ver para que no atraigas problemas sobre ti.

-Lo tendré presente, gracias.

Se dejo guiar por Soujiro hasta la puerta y declino cortésmente la sugerencia a asearse un poco antes de marcharse. Ya cuando llegara a casa tomaría un baño e intentaría aclarar las ideas. Sobre todo la que mas la atormentaba, ¿Qué haría con lo que sentía por Aoshi Shinomori?

-----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-¿Estas molesto?

Aoshi se giro para ver quien hablaba, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Megumi que apuro al paso para alcanzarlo.

-Algunos problemas- respondió el.

-Supongo que con Misao Makimachi- dijo al joven y dejo escapar un suspiro-. Me han comentado que se les ve juntos muy a menudo.

Aoshi sintió una punzada de remordimientos, sabia que para Megumi debía ser humillante saber por otras personas lo que el hacia y con quien, pero esa no había sido nunca su intención. Solo quería ayudar a Misao a descubrir la verdad… o por lo menos eso era lo que se repetía a si mismo.

Megumi también estaba nerviosa, y luego de haber sacado aquel tema de conversación se arrepintió muchísimo, no quería enfadar a Aoshi, en verdad era lo que menos deseaba hacer ya que necesitaba que el se mantuviera de buen animo por que a Kaoru Kamilla se le ocurría ir con el cuento de lo sucedido la noche anterior con Sanosuke, pero ¿le importaría aquello a Aoshi? Lo dudaba.

-Algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Shinomori luego de unos minutos en silencio-. Deberías haberme gritado por lo de Misao, te has mostrado demasiado tranquila.

-Tal vez porque ya me he resignado a la idea de que tengo una competidora mucho mas fuerte que yo, Aoshi, y sobre todo di tengo en cuenta de que yo nunca he sido de tu total agrado.

-Tienes muchas cualidades, Megumi.

-Pero no las que te agradan a ti- ella sonrió con tristeza-. Lo he intentado casi todo, pero se que esto ya no tienes sentido.

Una súbita llamita de esperanza se prendió en el pecho de Aoshi ¿Megumi querría terminar con el? Si eso fuera si no tendría de que preocuparse, para el lo grave seria tener que romper el compromiso y dañarla a ella, pero si era ella la que tomaba la decisión…

-Con eso ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, una parte de mi siente que deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí, y no insistir mas en lo que obviamente es imposible, pero también soy egoísta y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me quiten lo que yo tenia antes.

-No se si me gustan como suenan tus palabras, Megumi- le dijo Aoshi en un tono reprobatorio-. Nunca me ha gustado considerarme propiedad de nadie.

-Lo se y ese es el problema- Megumi cerro los ojos y recordó lo decidida que estaba la noche anterior de terminar con Aoshi Shinomori y de ese manera con el principal de sus problemas y sufrimientos. Era tan fácil, solo una palabra y el desaparecería para siempre de su vida, solo una palabra…

Shinomori observo las emociones atribuladas en el rostro de la muchacha, conocía a Megumi desde hacia tanto tiempo que casi podía imaginar como trabajaría su mente en ese momento. Para ella debía ser terrible estar reconociendo que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nunca había logrado conseguirlo a el.

-¿Quieres que dejemos esto hasta aquí, Meg?- pregunto Aoshi con su habitual tranquilidad, como si aquel asunto apenas le importara.

Megumi era capas de soportar muchas cosas, pero aquella frialdad en Aoshi era lo que mas la exasperaba, ¿acaso nunca era capas de demostrar que las cosas le importaran aunque solo fuera un poco? Ella no deseba cambiarlo, solo… le hubiera haber descubierto como era en realidad.

-No- dijo con rotundidad, incluso sorprendiéndose a si misma-. No podemos perder tanto por un simple capricho tuyo. Mis padres esperan a que me case contigo y así será.

-No te amo y sabes que no serias nuca feliz conmigo, Megumi.

-¿Entonces romperás tu nuestro acuerdo?- lo presiono ella con una sonrisa tensa en los labios-. Si es así, hazlo, Aoshi Shinomori.

El joven entrecerró los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño, pero intento que sus voz no demostrara lo molesto que en verdad se sentía.

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y aun no he cambiado de opinión, a pesar de que estoy tan conciente como tu de lo que le falta a nuestra relación, Megumi, pero no, no romperé el acuerdo matrimonial… por el momento.

Una leve sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven al percatarse de la amenaza velada de su prometido. Si hubiera estado menos nerviosa habría reído de buena gana.

-Me alegra saberlo, Aoshi, ahora, si me disculpas, creo que ya se hace tarde y debo regresar a casa- ella lo beso en la mejilla y noto lo tenso que estaba-. Por cierto, saludos a Misao de mi parte.

Aoshi maldijo por lo bajo y echo a caminar hacia su casa, estaba tan concentrado en todo lo ocurrido que no se dio cuenta de que una joven los observaba con atención desde el otro lado de la acera.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao se pensó bastante en ir a casa de Aoshi, sobre todo después de haberlo visto ese día con Megumi. Por un lado la idea la tentaba, quería hablar con el y contarle lo que había hecho en casa de Soujiro Seta aunque seguramente el se molestaría, pero por otro lado también tenia miedo de encontrarse a solas con el y no poder controlar lo que su corazón le gritaba con desesperación en ese momento.

Por fin decidió arriesgarse así que llamo a la puerta, no la sorprendió el verlo mas relajado de lo normal. Aoshi le sonrió.

-No esperaba verte hoy, ¿sabes?- le dijo el mientras la invitaba a pasar-. ¿Ocurra algo importante, Misao?

-Fui a casa de Soujiro Seta, pensé que te gustaría saberlo antes de que alguien más te lo comentara y terminaras enfadándote conmigo.

-No se como tienes la capacidad de conseguir con tus palabras suaves y tus sonrisas dulces que me sienta casi siempre como un ogro- le dijo el-. Pero reconozco que me hubiera molestado saber que estabas donde ese idiota.

-¿Por qué tienen que tratarse mal mutuamente? Son tan infantiles…

-Bueno, bueno, ahora si dime que fuiste a hacer allí a pesar de mis advertencias.

- Muy simple, quería ver si averiguaba algo sobre Satsuki, estuvimos revisando todo pero a parte de conseguir un momento de polvo en mi ropa, no logre nada mas.

-¿Una perdida de tiempo?- le pregunto el chico con una sonría que se intensificó aun mas al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Misao.

-Nada es una perdida de tiempo, solo que quizás mi plan original no salio como esperaba, pero ya he revisado un sitio mas sin conseguir nada. A veces siento que las cosas son tan difíciles, Aoshi que me dan ganas de marcharme y no regresar mas a este lugar, olvidarme de lo que mi abuela me pidió.

Una expresión sombría cruzo por el rostro de Shinomori y Misao supo que al igual que ella para el esa posibilidad le parecía demasiado dolorosa. La pequeña esperanza que habitaba en su pecho y que la llenaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Aoshi parecía ser aun más fuerte en ese momento, en el cual parecía que Aoshi la necesitaba y no deseaba que se marchara, casi con la misma fuerza que ella.

-Le has prometido a tu abuela que resolverías esto.

-Y me lo he prometido a mi, pero no puedo evitar desanimarme, además… creo que estoy algo confundida, Aoshi, hay cosas…

El le sujeto la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara, Misao hubiera preferido que no hiciera eso por que al tenerlo así de cerca le costaba pensar con normalidad, no era capas de hacer valer sus deseos.

-Para mi tampoco las cosas han sido fáciles, Misao, llegaste a este pueblo solo a complicarme la vida, ¿sabes?

-¿Eso era un cumplido?- le pregunto ella intentando sonreír.

-No, es la verdad- le dijo el mientras se inclinaba un poco para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso breve pero que basto para que Misao se sintiera morir.

-Te vi hoy con Megumi- le dijo ella sin siquiera saber por que motivo le estaba confesando aquello-. No creo que este bien lo que pasa entre nosotros.

Por primera ves la joven vio a Aoshi abatido, el se sentó a su lado, se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerro los ojos.

-Quería terminar con ella pero… creo que Meg preferiría morir a terminar con esta farsa de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- le pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

-La verdad, que juntos jamás podríamos ser felices. Ella no esta enamorada de mi y quizás sea culpa mía por no prestarle la atención necesaria, pero no puedo hacer mas. Pensé que Meg lo había entendido…

-Tal vez aun tenga esperanzas de que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes, Aoshi, si lo intentaras…

-¿De verdad deseas que lo intente?- le pregunto el mitras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de ella.

Misao se sonrojo tanto que temía que en cualquier momento se pondría a echar humo, claro que no lo quería pero una cosa era desearlo y otra muy distinta hacer algo para que eso fuera cierto.

-Yo… yo… no lo se.

-Claro que lo sabes, Misao- Aoshi le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos-. Estas tan conciente como yo que si intentara arreglar las cosas con Megumi seria una enorme mentira. Y tú sabes por que.

-Aoshi, esto no tiene sentido- le dijo ella exasperada-. Tu y yo…

-No tiene sentido pero es lo que esta pasando entre ambos y no podemos evitarlo. No sabes como me gustaría poder sacarte de mi cabeza, pero cada día que pasa se me hace mas y mas difícil y a estas alturas ya no se si lo conseguiría.

Misao contuvo la respiración sin poder apartar sus ojos de el, nuevamente aquella certeza de que estaba enamorada de el la invadió y hubiera querido decírselo, explicarle que con sus palabras solo le hacia mas daño…

-Sigues comprometido con Megumi- le recordó ella-, y yo no me m3tere mas en la relación de ambos, no es justo.

-Esa relación no durara mucho tiempo mas.

-¿Terminaras con ella?

Aoshi sabia que tenia que decirle que si lo haría, no podía seguir mantenido aquello, tal vez estar con Misao Makimachi no fuera lo correcto pero tampoco podía mantener por mas tiempo fingiendo que no ocurría nada entre ellos, pero Megumi no quería dar su brazo a torcer y el no se sentía capas de hacerlo.

-Aun no.

-Entiendo- Misao lo miro en silencio un momento y luego sonrió-. Dentro de poco me marchare de este lugar y nada tendrá importancia, Aoshi, de verdad que nada me importara mucho.

-Y si Megumi y yo no estuviéramos juntos, ¿te quedarías conmigo?

¿Cual seria su respuesta? Aquello no era algo que se hubiera planteado en ningun momento, pensó Misao, aquel viaje solo había sido por un par de meses y luego regresaría a la vida que conocía y se olvidaría de todo lo que había vivido en ese sitio. Se olvidaría de Aoshi y lo mucho que la confundía.

-Tengo una vida muy distinta fuera de este lugar, Aoshi, es difícil de entender, pero es la verdad- Me gustaría poder responderte otra cosa pero no puede ser así, lo mejor que podría hacer es volver a intentarlo con Megumi.

-¿Y si me niego?- le pregunto el desafiante.

-En ese caso el único que sufriría eres tu.

-Mentirosa- le dijo el tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Misao tuvo intención de protestar pero no fue capas de hacerlo, con Aoshi nunca nada era como debería ser y eso la estaba asustando. Lentamente sus razonamientos dejaron de importarle demasiado, si solo le quedaba un poco mas de tiempo para estar junto a el tenia que aprovecharlo lo mejor posible, a pesar de saber que luego el corazón tal vez se le rompería.

Llamaron a la puerta con fuerza, ambos jóvenes se separaron algo confundidos y Aoshi frunció el ceño al volver a oír los golpes. Miro a Misao que parecía algo inquieta, por lo que se puso de pie para ir a ver quién podía ser.

El observo con atención y al no ver a nadie dio por echo que seria una broma de mal gusto, pero un pequeño paquete a sus pies le llamo la atención. No era muy grande e iba dirigido a el.

"Para que se lo des a tu amiga", tenia escrito sobre el papel de color claro.

Aoshi entro en la casa sin apartar la visto de aquello, Misao llego a su lado y lo miro preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién era?

-No tengo idea, solo han dejado esto- le dijo el mientras le mostraba el paquete-. Lo han dejado en la puerta.

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Vas a abrirlo?

Aoshi asintió y lo abrió con mucha ceremonia, cuando vio el contenido contuvo la respiración.

-Son para ti, las cartas de Shinomori- le dijo el entregándoselas a Misao que lo miraba incrédula. Al parecer, alguien mas estaba interesado en que supieran la verdad, ¿pero quién y por que?

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, aquí esta el chao de la semana y las aviso lo siguiente, ustedes saben que trato de ser muy responsable con las actualizaciones, sin embargo esta próxima semana por motivos de las fiestas tendré que viajar, por lo cual no habrá actualización hasta la semana subsiguiente, espero comprendan y les deseo a todas una muy feliz navidad, ciao.


End file.
